Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot
by Zeugma412
Summary: Par-delà les siècles un appel est lancé et Harry, Severus, leur famille et certains Enquêteurs sont envoyés dans l'Égypte antique pour empêcher un désastre. Vont-ils réussir ? - UA du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Voici le prologue de la nouvelle aventure de nos héros, j'essaierai de poster le premier chapitre vendredi.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - Prologue

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Egypte, 1.290 ans avant notre ère..._

 **"Par tous les Dieux, que s'est-il passé ?"**

La face du grand Vizir Ramas Takouet était cendreuse.

Quand, au milieu de la nuit, le chef des Medjaïs avait surgi dans ses appartements, au Palais, il avait tout d'abord pensé à le punir pour cela, et puis...

il avait vu son visage.

Y étaient peints la terreur, l'impuissance, la colère - ce qui n'était guère du fait du policier, n'affichant jamais ses états d'âme - et _surtout_

l'indignation.

Cela changeait tout, et le grand Vizir avait poussé l'homme à parler mais tout ce qui franchit ses lèvres fut : "... temple de Thot... une attaque... des Démons !"

Ramas Takouet l'avait interrompu, et la minute suivante les deux Égyptiens sillonnaient les rues désertes qu'un vent de sable rendait difficiles à parcourir. D'un côté cela arrangeait le Haut Dignitaire, il n'y aurait pas de témoins pour ébruiter l'affaire, d'un autre côté... les tempêtes de sable ne venaient pas si loin au Sud, d'habitude. A croire qu'ils devaient cela à un Génie malfaisant.

Et maintenant qu'il était là, devant le sol _éventré_ du temple, il en était certain. Aucun humain ne pouvait être à l'origine d'un tel désastre. Les piliers portaient des traces de griffures, fleurs et offrandes tombaient en poussière et le corps du grand prêtre, Ounech, gisait au bord du Naos, de ce qui avait été l'excavation contenant le bien le plus précieux du temple : le long papyrus où le Dieu Thot lui-même avait consigné son savoir... et ses formules magiques.

Un instant le Vizir souhaita que ce papyrus fut détruit, que les cendres voletant devant ses yeux soient les ultimes restes de ces textes,

car s **'il** était tombé en de mauvaises mains ils étaient tous perdus,

et les Dieux ne pourraient rien faire pour les aider.

 **.**

 _Une demi-heure plus tard, au Palais..._

Diounout, parente aveugle du Pharaon Séthi, ne pouvait s'endormir à nouveau.

Son ouïe affinée l'avait tirée des limbes quand une foulée rapide était venue parcourir les couloirs, en direction des appartements du Vizir, puis ce dernier était sorti. Elle n'avait pu réprimer un frisson : pour qu'il aille au dehors, dans la tempête, il fallait que ce soit important. Vital.

Quel coup du sort allaient-ils recevoir ?

Peut-être le saurait-elle bientôt, l'homme revenait.

Comme elle l'avait pressenti, les pas se dirigèrent vers la chambre royale. _Bien, je sais où me placer pour entendre la conversation_.

Pieds nus, sans aucun bruit, elle alla sous la fenêtre de son neveu ; lui et le Vizir parlaient à voix basse,

mais ce n'était pas un problème pour Dame Diounout.

 _"... comment le Grand Prêtre est-il mort ?_

 _\- Il... il ne l'est pas. Il respire, mais son âme n'est plus là._

 _\- Et le papyrus de Thot ?_

 _\- Disparu..."_

Un silence ponctua le rapport. Séthi devait encaisser la très mauvaise nouvelle.

 _"... les serviteurs diront, sur mon ordre, que la tempête a endommagé l'intérieur du temple,_ poursuivit le Vizir, _et qu'il doit être purifié à nouveau. Cela nous laissera du temps pour enquêter."_

Pharaon soupira.

Il était pessimiste sur l'issue des investigations.

Diounout, pour une fois, avait le même sentiment que son neveu.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

De retour sur son lit, la vieille Dame réfléchit. Il n'était plus question de s'allonger, le sommeil la fuirait et elle devait faire quelque chose.

Soixante fois le Nil avait inondé les plaines depuis sa naissance, soixante fois le cycle des ans s'était déroulé ; si le temps avait courbé sa silhouette et éteint ses yeux, il n'avait pas détruit sa mémoire. Elle se souvenait que, dans sa jeunesse, elle avait côtoyé un Pharaon qui avait bien failli perdre l'Égypte...

 _Akhénaton..._

Ce souverain avait non seulement offensé les Dieux en les remplaçant par une Divinité unique, Aton, mais il ne veillait pas aux intérêts de son pays, et les Neuf Arcs* en avaient profité pour menacer le territoire et en conquérir une partie.

Et là, encore une fois, le péril était grand. La disparition du papyrus de Thot mettrait le Dieu en colère, et, n'en déplaise au Vizir, le peuple ne tarderait pas à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, voudrait vite un coupable et se soulèverait si l'on ne pouvait lui en présenter un. Pharaon, cerné par les Dieux et les hommes, perdrait tout.

Diounout chassa cette idée. Il fallait qu'elle aille demander de l'aide, et pour cela, elle savait où se rendre.

Telle un fantôme, elle glissa au dehors, seule, ayant renoncé à réveiller ses serviteurs. La tempête faisait rage, mais, étrangement, beaucoup moins autour de la vieille Dame.

 _Tu sais où je vais et tu approuves_ , dit-elle intérieurement.

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, les murs solides d'un temple la coupèrent de la furie des cieux et elle entra. Elle connaissait les lieux par cœur...

Elle se dirigea sans heurts vers la statue de la Déesse, s'agenouilla avec difficultés. Bien qu'elle ne puisse la voir, elle se souvenait de sa magnificence : une jeune femme aux colliers précieux, à la tête surmontée de deux plumes d'autruche, symboles de sa fonction.

"Maât, Déesse de la Vérité, de l'Ordre et de la Justice, entends ma prière ! De graves événements se sont passés et l'Egypte a besoin de toi, " déclama-t-elle devant la vasque contenant le feu éternel.

La température chuta, faisant frissonner la vieille Dame qui se courba encore plus.

" _ **Pardonne à ta servante !**_ dit-elle précipitamment, _mon_ _cœur_ _était si inquiet que j'en ai oublié les rites."_

Reprenant son souffle, Diounout sortit des plis de sa robe un bijou qui ne la quittait jamais, un bracelet d'or pur incrusté de cornaline, turquoise et lapis lazuli.

"Ceci est le dernier cadeau de mon époux bien-aimé, il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde...

accepte-le comme offrande, et exauce-moi."

Se guidant à la chaleur dégagée par la vasque, la vieille Dame laissa tomber le bracelet, un _clang_ lui indiquant qu'elle avait réussi à l'y plonger.

Un semblant de sourire passa sur les lèvres de la Divinité,

ou n'était-ce qu'une ombre qui jouait sous l'action des flammes ?

Peu importait. La requête était acceptée et l'appel fut lancé,

au-delà des années,

des siècles,

des millénaires...

...

* * *

* Les neufs arcs désignent les peuples étrangers ennemis de l'Egypte.

Les Medjaïs seront considérés ici comme étant la police.


	2. Et la lumière fut

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : adenoide, merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **.**

Retour au présent, où les Sorciers et les Enquêteurs reçoivent le message du passé.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - Et la lumière fut

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Le présent..._

"Sérieusement, Grimoire, quand tu nous as parlé de la Gloire de Memphis, je croyais qu'on allait voir une expo sur Elvis Presley, moi, pas... _**ça !"**_

 _ **Ça**_ _,_ c'était la Galerie des Antiquités Égyptiennes du Louvre, où une exposition, unique par son ampleur, regroupait les plus importantes découvertes archéologiques faites dans la capitale des Pharaons,

et celui qui avait dit ces mots était Alistair Dutoréador, Enquêteur au B.E.I.*, Minotaure de son état, se cachant sous un Glamour qui ne pouvait, hélas, masquer sa taille de deux mètres trente. Ce qui ne gênait pas ses compagnons de visite : eux aussi n'étaient pas ordinaires, même si leur apparence l'était.

Comment ceux du dix-neuvième parallèle s'étaient-ils retrouvés là ?

Eh bien, cela tenait à un explosion du Patron, au Bar des Louchébems.

 **.**

 **"Je vais le massacrer, l'atomiser, en faire du hachis pour la sauce bolognaise !"** hurlait Nemo, maintenu par Grimoire et Severus, tandis que l'objet de sa colère - Alistair, une fois de plus - se tenait tout penaud, la tête dans les épaules, au pied de sa dernière bêtise, une petite mare de Vodka polonaise qui, auparavant, était contenue dans une Dame-Jeanne que le Minotaure avait laissé tomber.

L'on ne savait qui était le plus désolé des deux : Nemo, pour la fin de sa réserve, ou l'Homme-Taureau pour voir tant de bon liquide perdu.

Toujours était-il qu'après ce drame, le vieil homme avait jeté tout le monde et Grimoire avait décidé d'avancer leur sortie au Musée, sachant très bien que son Patron était du genre cocotte-minute : une fois le 'feu' de la bêtise éteint, il lui fallait du temps pour évacuer la pression.

Donc Severus, Alistair, Harry, Elspeth, Léonia pour les Sorciers, plus Lydie, Ben-Hur le chauffeur et le susnommé Grimoire pour le Dix-Neuvième Parallèle avaient grimpé dans le mini-car et giclé sans demander leur reste.

Nemo avait mis du temps à se calmer. Pour cela, il s'était enfermé dans la chambre froide et quand sa tension diminua un peu, il en sortit et partit chercher un seau, des éponges et la serpillière pour nettoyer les dégâts...

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il approcha du lieu de "l'accident".

Il n'y avait plus rien !

 _Par quel miracle cela s'est-il produit, ce ne peut être dû à une évaporation intense ?!_

Puis il eut la réponse, en entendant un double _**Hips !**_ derrière lui.

 _Zut, je les avais_ _oubliés_ _, ces deux-là !_

La mare de Vodka avait été sifflée par Massacre et Flûtiau, rendant les Créatures grises jusqu'à la troisième capucine. **

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Grâce à l'entrée permanente au Louvre de Grimoire, le petit groupe échappa à la file d'attente des touristes et put atteindre les salles convoitées sans trop d'encombres. Bien pensée, l'exposition mêlait habilement statues, stèles historiques et objets du quotidien. Les Sorciers et ceux du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle, bien que n'étant pas là de leur propre volonté, finirent par la trouver intéressante, surtout par l'action de _leur_ guide.

En effet, Grimoire, qui connaissait l'antiquité égyptienne sur le bout des doigts, leur présenta chaque pièce historique, expliquant patiemment les tenants et les aboutissants de l'époque. Cet aperçu fut vite abandonné quand les plus jeunes s'intéressèrent aux petits bibelots et ustensiles que l'on trouvait même dans la plus humble des maisons. Si les lampes à huile étaient facilement identifiables, ce n'était pas le cas de tout les Artefacts.

Alors les questions fusaient,

et Grimoire répondait.

"C'est quoi, cette plaque avec un rond de chaque côté ?

\- Une palette de Scribe. Ils utilisaient des encres rouge et noire et un pinceau pour écrire sur les papyrus.

\- Et cette statuette de canard qui se tord le cou ? demanda Harry.

\- C'est une boite à fard.

\- Euh...

\- Du maquillage, si tu préfères.

\- Qu'est-ce que les Égyptiens se mettaient ? fit Lydie, intéressée, on les voit toujours très apprêtés sur les peintures.

\- Autour des yeux? du _mesdemet_. C'est l'ancêtre du Khôl. C'était fait avec de la galène - du minerai de plomb - et des matières grasses. La recette a changé, heureusement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que le plomb est toxique. Mais à l'époque ils ne voyaient que le côté médicinal de ce fard. Il permettait de se protéger des moustiques qui donnaient des maladies, et c'était aussi efficace contre la conjonctivite.

\- Donc, ils joignaient l'utile à l'agréable. Pas bêtes, tes ancêtres !"

Grimoire rougit.

Il était lui aussi un Héritier, descendant d'un Dieu égyptien et malgré les siècles passés, il se sentait proche du peuple du Nil, qui avait fait tant de merveilles, dont une bien faible partie était présente au Louvre.

Aussi le compliment de Lydie lui alla droit au cœur...

 **.**

Peu après Alistair était parti à la recherche de Severus, celui-ci ayant disparu. Il le trouva deux salles plus loin, devant un pan de mur où s'étalait une peinture d'une étonnante fraîcheur.

"Toi aussi, t'en as eu marre de parler chiffon ? commença le Minotaure, Grimoire est bien gentil, mais il est du genre à vous faire toute une conférence sur l'utilisation de la Malachite comme fard à paupières, et... eh, mais, tu m'écoutes, Sev ?"

N'obtenant pas de réponse, le Minotaure examina à son tour le portrait en pied qui fascinait son compagnon. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme qui devait avoir dans les dix-huit ans : elle portait une robe de lin qui s'évasait en de multiples plis, des bijoux à son col et ses poignets et des sandales. Mais ce qui retenait l'attention, c'était son visage. Alistair savait que les peintures et sculptures égyptiennes étaient idéalisées, que les visages, les corps étaient toujours jeunes, figés. C'était même la caractéristique de l'époque.

Là, c'était différent. La figure juvénile avait une expression mélancolique, et à voir le pli au coin de ses lèvres, on la soupçonnait d'être sur le point de pleurer.

Étrange.

Comme la couleur de ses yeux. On les aurait cru sculptés dans un œil-de-tigre, tant ils mêlaient l'or et le brun.

"C'est pas commun, ça, fit Alistair, je suppose qu'elle a demandé aux peintres de son tombeau de respecter son apparence.

\- Tombeau ?

\- Oui, Sev. C'est écrit sur le petit panneau devant toi. Ah tiens, on sait comment elle s'appelait ! Dame Nedjemet. Elle est morte à dix-huit ans.

\- Si jeune...

\- Regarde l'autre panneau, à ta droite. Il raconte son histoire : "... _prêtresse de Maât, elle perdit son mari, Pakhémetnou, quand elle avait dix-sept ans et elle l'aimait tant qu'elle supplia chaque jour Osiris de lui accorder la mort pour qu'elle puisse le rejoindre. Touché par cet amour si fort, le Dieu accéda à ses prières deux saisons plus tard."_ ***

\- C'est triste.

\- D'accord, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rester stupéfixé devant son image. Tu viens ? Grimoire tient à nous faire les honneurs de la salle suivante : elle est consacrée à Thot, son ancêtre."

Le Potionniste s'écarta à regret du mur peint et suivit son compagnon. Ses sens étaient troublés. La contemplation du visage lui avait laissé une singulière impression de déjà-vu.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Ah vous voilà ! Venez, je vais vous montrer la pièce la plus importante de l'exposition."

Grimoire avait raison. La stèle présentée sous la croix de deux puissants projecteurs était remarquable par sa décoration de pierres précieuses, et imposante par ses dimensions : deux mètres cinquante de haut sur un mètre vingt de large.

"Cela détaille une liste interminable d'offrandes que le Pharaon Séthi 1er a fait au Dieu Djehouti, c'est-à-dire Thot, dans la cinquième année de son règne.

\- Ben mon vieux, y'en a un max ! Il devait avoir beaucoup à se faire pardonner.

\- Le problème, c'est que l'on ne sait pas pourquoi il les a faits. C'est une énigme..."

Grimoire allait poursuivre par des hypothèses quand les grands projecteurs commencèrent à grésiller. Ils faiblirent une fois, deux fois,

et s'éteignirent, laissant les visiteurs dans la pénombre. Et puis...

 _ **"AAAAARGH !"**_

... leur lumière amplifiée revint, attaquant la rétine des personnes présentes avant de s'éteindre à nouveau.

" **Mesdames et Messieurs, ne bougez pas !** cria la voix du Conservateur du Louvre, **si les yeux vous brûlent, levez la main, on viendra vous chercher pour vous faire asseoir. Que celles et ceux qui ont été le moins touchés se déplacent dans la salle suivante pour dégager le passage, s'il vous plaît !"**

Finalement, il n'y eut que trois personnes qui durent s'asseoir, et il fut vite apparent que leur cas n'était pas si grave : la persistance rétinienne durerait quelques minutes, rien de plus.

Cela, Severus l'avait su dès le début, grâce à son Don de Diagnostic. Il aurait pu aller rassurer les gens, en se faisant passer pour un médecin mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait un bien plus grave problème à résoudre.

Car en inondant la salle de leur lumière aveuglante, les spots avaient projeté les ombres de toutes les personnes sur le sol.

Y compris celle d'Alistair.

Et comme le Sortilège qui donnait au Minotaure une apparence humaine avait ses limites, s'était dessinée une silhouette immense,

avec des cornes.

Et cela, un des gardiens l'avait vu.

La Magie étant proscrite à l'extérieur du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle, Severus ne pouvait user d'un Sort de Confusion sur l'homme. Il devait avoir recours à la persuasion.

"S'il vous plaît, ne dites rien.

\- Mais cet homme, ce _Géant !..._ Il a des cornes.

\- Il est cocu.

- _Hein ?!_ Et pourquoi on ne les voit pas sur sa tête ? demanda le gardien, complètement à l'ouest.

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas au courant. Les maris sont toujours les derniers à savoir, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le brave homme commençait à s'affoler, et Severus envisageait de sortir sa baguette - _tant pis pour les consignes !_ \- quand Lydie apparut.

"Je prends le relais, oncle Sev. Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre Grimoire, il ne va pas bien du tout."

Reconnaissant, le Potionniste s'éloigna. Au moins la jeune fille pouvait utiliser le Pouvoir de Persuasion qui lui venait des Sirènes, ce n'était pas de la Magie à proprement parler.

Quand il vint dans la dernière salle, il commença à s'inquiéter : Grimoire était livide, et il ne voyait aucune trace de maladie ou d'état de choc pour expliquer cela.

"Qu'est-il arrivé ?

\- La stèle... les Hiéroglyphes... le texte a changé à la dernière ligne,

c'est devenu un appel au secours,

vieux de trois millénaires."

...

* * *

* Le B.E.I., ou Bureau des Enquêtes Internationales, est un mélange d'Interpol et de Men In Black. Nemo est le chef de la branche française, Alistair et Grimoire en font partie. Severus, Albus et Minerva sont considérés comme en étant membres à part entière, même si rien n'est officiel.

** Être gris jusqu'à la troisième capucine : être saoul. Expression courante au dix-neuvième siècle. Ici, les capucines ne sont pas des fleurs, mais les anneaux de métal reliant le canon et le bois d'un fusil. La dernière capucine est rapprochée de la gueule. (l'embouchoir) L'expression jusqu'à la troisième capucine signifie donc à fond, à bloc... complètement bourré. Je n'ai pu résister à employer cette expression. .

*** Soit huit mois. Il y avait trois saisons de quatre mois chacune, en Égypte ancienne.


	3. Préparatifs

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Guest, merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu continueras à aimer cette histoire.

adenoide : oui, c'est un Univers différent.

 **.**

Nd'A : pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas familiers avec l'univers du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle, quelques précisions sur Nemo, Ben-Hur et Grimoire. Ils ont comme point commun, outre le fait d'être des Enquêteurs Internationaux, d'avoir une divinité parmi leurs ancêtres, comme Alistair le Minotaure qui est un descendant de Poséidon, et Severus qui est celui d'Asclépios, Dieu de la Guérison.

Nemo, le chef d'équipe, est un descendant des Sirènes, Ben-Hur, né aux États-Unis, est celui du Dieu Hermès et Grimoire, vous l'avez lu, celui du Dieu Thot. Cet Enquêteur a aussi un pouvoir : il est hypermnésique, c'est-à-dire qu'il se souvient de tout.

Voila, si vous désirez d'autres précisions, n'hésitez pas à les demander.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - Préparatifs

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Le retour au Bar des Louchébems se fit en silence, chacun dans ses pensées.

Quand Ben-Hur, leur chauffeur, les avait vus revenir, le visage fermé, bien avant la fin supposée de leur visite, il n'avait même pas haussé un sourcil. Il connaissait la chanson : une tuile était en vue et elle allait leur tomber sur la tête, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

"C'est quoi, cette fois ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton blasé.

Le fait que les joues de Grimoire aient remplacé leur rougeur de bon vivant par la pâleur lunaire ne fit rien pour le rassurer, pas plus que sa réponse :

"Affaire de famille !"

L'Américain savait que Grimoire n'avait plus personne, donc il ne pouvait parler que de son ancêtre, le Dieu Thot.

"Shit !" souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir des adversaires _normaux_ , de temps en temps ?

"Bon, installez-vous dans le mini-car. Avant qu'on y aille je vais téléphoner à Nemo, pour qu'il prévienne la Chef."

 **.**

La Salle du Bar était en mode Quartier Général lorsqu'ils arrivèrent : s'y trouvaient Nemo, le front soucieux, et, bien sûr, la Patronne du Bureau des Enquêtes Internationales, Consoude Kostic, plus quelqu'un dont la présence fit sursauter Severus,

le Dieu grec de la Guérison, Asclépios.

Ce dernier était entouré de Massacre et Flûtiau et leur gratouillait les oreilles, faisant pousser aux deux Créatures des grognements de plaisir parfaitement synchronisés.

"Asseyez-vous tous, fit Madame Kostic, nous devons commencer les préparatifs.

\- Mais vous ne savez même pas ce qu'il en est ! s'exclama Grimoire.

\- Si. Dès que Ben-Hur a téléphoné, j'ai piraté les caméras de surveillance du Musée du Louvre, et j'ai lu l'inscription sur la stèle du Pharaon Séthi."

 _Évidemment, comptez sur la Patronne pour toujours avoir un coup d'avance._

"Il y est dit que Livre de Thot a disparu.

\- Et c'est grave ?" demanda Alistair, que tout ce qui était lecture autre que _L'équipe_ ennuyait.

Un hoquet l'interrompit.

"C'est grave ? _**C'est grave ?!**_ s'étrangla Grimoire... **c'est catastrophique, oui ! Si quelqu'un s'est approprié ce papyrus unique, l'histoire du monde pourrait en être changée."**

Que l'Enquêteur, si gentil, si posé d'habitude explose comme cela montrait à quel point la situation était sérieuse.

"Ce que les hommes d'aujourd'hui appellent le Livre de Thot est en réalité un rouleau de papyrus où **Il** a couché toutes ses connaissances, y compris ses formules magiques, poursuivit Madame Kostic, et parmi celles-ci il y en a qui permettent de surpasser les Dieux.

\- Donc, ces Messieurs-Dames se sont dit : "On va pas y aller nous-mêmes, on n'a qu'à demander à la famille de celui qui nous a mis dans la mélasse de tout faire pour nous en sortir, grogna Alistair.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas exposé de cette manière, mais... oui, c'est cela. D'une certaine façon, ils ont eu une bonne idée.

\- _**Pardon ?!"**_ firent-ils tous.

Ce fut Nemo qui répondit :

"Un petit commando réussira là où une grande puissance ne le pourrait pas. C'est pareil pour ce genre de coup tordu.

\- Tout de même, c'est toujours sur nous qu' ça tombe.

\- Parce qu'on est les meilleurs."

 _Que voulez-vous répondre à cela ?_

Le groupe, à moitié résigné, se tourna vers Madame Kostic pour écouter ses instructions.

 **.**

"Il y a un... non, _deux_ problèmes concernant votre intervention en Égypte : **premièrement** , vous n'êtes pas officiellement attendus, donc...

\- V' z'inquiétez pas, on marchera sur la pointe des Pyramides. Euuuh, oubliez, mauvais exemple !

\- Ce que je veux dire, Alistair, c'est que vous aurez contre vous les hommes, Prêtres et Dignitaires, et aussi certains Dieux.

\- _Alors qu'on vient faire le boulot à leur place ?_

\- Ils n'aiment pas les travailleurs détachés, ironisa Nemo.

\- ... sans doute, reprit Madame Kostic, **deuxièmement** , je n'ai aucun moyen de vous expédier là-bas et de vous en faire revenir, vu que je n'y suis jamais allée. Je m'explique : l'histoire des hommes et celle des Dieux égyptiens sont étroitement liées. Le pays s'est toujours retranché derrière ses frontières, ne laissant pas d'étrangers pénétrer sur ses terres et s'y installer. C'est pareil pour leurs Divinités, elles interdisent à tout être doté de pouvoirs de venir sur la Terre Noire* _s'il n'a pas été invité par eux_.

\- Chouette, on part pas !

\- Et nous avons quelqu'un dont **Ils** avaient demandé la présence, il y a trois mille cinq cents ans.

\- Flûte !

\- Asclépios est votre seule chance de partir dans le passé.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Le plan était simple : sous prétexte de rendre visite au disciple qu'il avait formé, le Dieu de la Guérison embarquerait Grimoire et un groupe de Sorciers avec lui, et...

Severus refusa, tout net.

"Il n'est pas question que tu mettes un pied en Égypte ! fit-il à son ancêtre, imagine que le voleur du papyrus s'en serve contre toi..."

Le Potionniste avait des raisons d'être inquiet. Asclépios était un Dieu d'une grande bonté - Severus avait toujours pensé qu'il aurait fait un excellent Poufsouffle - mais il n'avait aucun sens de l'auto-préservation. Il irait au devant des tuiles, rien que pour aider autrui, et les Sorciers ne pouvaient se permettre un tracas supplémentaire.

"Bien. Dans ce cas, il n'y a qu'une autre solution. Préparez-vous, je reviens bientôt !"

Et le Dieu de la Guérison s'évanouit dans les airs, laissant le groupe perplexe.

 _"Grooow !_

\- Désolé, Flûtiau, je crois pas qu'Asclépios pensait à toi quand il a dit _préparez-vous._

 _-_ _ **GROOOW !**_

\- Je sais, c'est pas juste. Et arrête de me faire tes yeux de cocker triste, ça marche pas avec moi.

\- _GrOoOow ?!_

\- Bon d'accord, ça marche. Viens par ici !"

Tout content, le Féli-Dragon s'avança vers le Minotaure dont les cornes grésillaient

"Que fais-tu ? demanda Severus.

\- Tu vas voir. _Rikiki !"_

Le Sort produit par Alistair toucha Flûtiau qui se transforma en un morceau d'étoffe de petite taille qui reprenait les tons de la Créature .

"Voilà, ni vu ni connu, j't'embrouille ! Suffira que Môssieur se taise, au moins le temps du voyage."

Et l'Homme-taureau noua le textile autour de son cou, le laissant pendre sur sa poitrine.

"J'ai toujours su que tu étais un Gryffondor dans l'âme", railla le Potionniste en passant, devant les couleurs rouge et or du "tissu".

Et il alla chercher dans le coffre de Nemo trois Artefacts qui pourraient lui être utile.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Ils étaient prêts, autant qu'on puisse l'être pour un voyage dans le temps.

"Voilà ! fit Asclépios en réapparaissant et en montrant un coffret empli de joyaux au bout de longues chaînes, ce sont des Portoloins créés par Ptah, le Dieu de Memphis. Ils vous emmèneront à bon port, dans l'espace _et le temps_.

\- Combien y en a-t-il ?

\- Six.

\- Donc, en plus d'Alistair, de Grimoire et de moi-même, trois autres personnes viendront.

\- Eh bien... je ne sais pas. Attendez !"

Le Dieu prit dans sa main les bijoux faits d'or pur. Il y avait une _Ankh_ \- la croix ansée - une plume d'autruche, un _Oudjat -_ l'oeil d'Horus - un Serpent, semblable à ceux sur la double couronne des Pharaons, une palette de scribe miniature et un rond qui ne pouvait représenter que le disque solaire.

"Nous n'avons qu'à laisser la Magie des Divinités choisir."

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que les Artefacts s'agitèrent. Joyaux et liens quittèrent le Dieu grec pour rejoindre leurs élus.

Mais ce qui se passa ensuite, personne ne l'avait prévu.

Le Serpent se lia autour du bras d'Elspeth,

l'Oudjat sauta au cou, littéralement, de Harry et faillit l'étrangler,

le Disque Solaire atterrit sur le front de Lydie.

" **NON !"** hurla Nemo.

Ses cris furent vains.

Et pendant que Grimoire recevait la Palette de Scribe et Alistair la Croix Ansée,

la Plume, pareille à sa parente du monde réel, s'envolait au plafond du Bar des Louchébems, virevoltait, semblait ne pas vouloir retomber sur terre.

"Misère, ils commencent à disparaître ! s'écria Ben-Hur, voyant le groupe des 'élus' accrochés les uns aux autres se dissoudre dans le néant.

Comme si elle n'avait attendu que cela, la Plume redescendit sur Severus, se logeant à côté du Glaive, de la Balance et du Miroir de la Vérité qui ornaient déjà le bracelet de cuir qu'il portait à son poignet gauche.

Il se volatilisa à son tour.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Loin, très loin..._

Malmenés par les Portoloins du Dieu Ptah, Grimoire, Alistair et les jeunes furent éjectés dans une grande salle aux murs peints et au mobilier fastueux.

Ce fut la première chose que nota le Minotaure.

La seconde fut qu'ils étaient entourés de guerriers aux lances menaçantes.

"Et zut ! C'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais le comité d'accueil, grogna-t-il.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nécropole de Saqqarah_

Quand Severus se matérialisa, l'obscurité régnait. Il n'y voyait goutte, aussi avança-t-il à tâtons et buta contre une masse de pierre.

Mais il sembla que ce contact était tout ce qu'il fallait pour déclencher la suite. Des torches s'enflammèrent avec peine, l'atmosphère étant pauvre en oxygène, et pour cause...

 _Merlin, je suis dans une tombe !_

Les peintures au mur indiquaient qu'il s'agissait de celle d'un haut personnage.

 _Et la pierre, c'est en réalité un Sarcophage._

"Mais comment vais-je faire pour sortir de là ?"

La question provoqua une deuxième salve d'actes qui amena le couvercle dudit Sarcophage à glisser sur sa longueur. Le mouvement se bloqua après quelques centimètres.

"Ah, flûte !" entendit Severus par l'infime ouverture, j'aurais jamais du acheter le mécanisme chez les peuples asiatiques." **

Le Potionniste n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une nouvelle fois la voix se fit entendre.

"Hé, le vivant, aide-moi, fais coulisser la pierre !"

Ne voyant pas quoi faire d'autre, Severus obéit, et le sarcophage dégagea son occupant. La momie en sortit...

pour se retrouver face à la baguette magique du Potionniste.

"Du calme, fiston, je ne te veux aucun mal.

\- Permettez-moi d'être prudent, fit Severus, glacial.

\- Rhô là là... Asclépios avait raison, t'es aussi joyeux qu'une porte d'Anubis !

\- Vous.. _**vous êtes son disciple ?!**_

 _ **-**_ Tout juste. Je me suis dit que je te serais d'une plus grande utilité sous une forme physique, alors j'ai rejoint ma momie et je t'ai attiré ici.

\- Qui êtes-vous pour avoir autant de pouvoirs ?

\- Un homme qui, bien après sa mort, est devenu un Dieu, comme ton ancêtre. En des temps reculés, j'étais architecte,

je m'appelais Imhotep."

...

* * *

* _Kemet_ , pour les autochtones. Ils appelaient l'Égypte le pays de Kemet, en référence au limon foncé que la crue du Nil déposait chaque année sur les berges.

** Eh oui, déjà, à l'époque. ;)


	4. L'entrevue

Disclaimer : le mondee de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR : Guest, merci pour ta review.

adenoide : désolée de savoir que tu es un peu perdue. J'espère que cela ira mieux par la suite.

 **.**

Dans ce chapitre Severus fait plus ample connaissance avec Imhotep, et Alistair chante une version très personnelle de " _Walk like an Égyptian_ ," des Bangles.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - L'entrevue

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Severus resta quelques instants silencieux.

"Seigneur Imhotep... finit-il par murmurer.

\- Pas de titre, fiston ! répondit la momie, j'ai été le Vizir du Roi Djéser, de fait, mais c'était il y a deux mille ans.

\- J'aimerais comprendre. Comment un homme qui a connu la gloire en tant qu'architecte a-t-il pu devenir un Dieu de la Médecine ?

\- Ah, _ça !..._ J'étais un touche-à-tout, à l'époque. C'était le début de la civilisation égyptienne, Djéser avait unifié le pays, mais pas ses peuples. Il fallut créer un cadre, inventer l'administration - Okay, ce n'est pas ce que l'on a fait de mieux ! - et collecter les connaissances. J'y ai contribué.

Au fil des siècles, l'Égypte devint très réputée pour la qualité de sa médecine, et les praticiens cherchèrent un Maître dans le passé dont ils pourraient se réclamer. C'est tombé sur moi.

\- Cela n'a pas l'air de vous avoir fait plaisir.

\- _Oh non !_ J'étais bien tranquille, dans les champs d'Ialou,* à faire la fête. Toute ma vie j'ai travaillé, toute ma vie j'ai été _sérieux !_ J'ai vécu submergé par les papyrus, les doigts tâchés d'encre rouge et noire, vêtu d'un pagne blanc sans fantaisie. Alors, après ma mort..."

Il s'était lâché, visiblement, et cela avait même concerné sa momie, car le corps desséché était entouré de bandelettes, certes, mais non point blanches comme le voulait la tradition. Elles étaient au contraire teintées de couleurs qui avaient dû être vives, deux mille ans auparavant.

Severus observa l'être bariolé. Avec en plus des orbites où scintillait une lumière espiègle, il lui rappelait quelqu'un, et cette réminiscence s'affirma quand Imhotep sortit de sa... poche - les momies ont des poches ? - une petite boîte qu'il ouvrit et lui tendit.

"Un bonbon au melon ?

\- Non merci, mais... vous savez, vous me faites penser à un vieil homme de ma connaissance.

\- Il me ressemble ?

\- _Non !..._ Bien sûr que non !

Vous êtes plus frais que lui."

Les bandelettes autour du front d'Imhotep s'élevèrent, revinrent à la normale et il haussa les os de ses épaules. Peu importait de qui parlait l'homme aux yeux noirs, ils avaient d'autres sphinx à fouetter, et pour cela, ils devaient sortir de sa maison d'éternité. **

"Suis-moi, euh... ?

\- Severus.

\- Misère !"

La momie prit une torche et s'approcha du mur, dont il tapota dans un certain ordre les pierres, avec une baguette. Elles s'écartèrent sans bruit.

"Ça, c'est un mécanisme que _j'ai_ créé ! fit-il, tout fier.

\- Nous autres Sorciers l'avons adopté.

\- Vraiment ?! Alors mes inventions n'ont pas été vaines, ça fait plaisir."

Imhotep, heureux de cette nouvelle, s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait au dehors. Hélas, celui-ci était en pente et la momie, déséquilibrée, prit de la vitesse, glissa et finit par exploser sur la dalle de l'entrée du tombeau.

"Hé, gamin !

\- Oui ? fit le Potionniste, qui descendait prudemment.

\- J'espère que t'es bon en anatomie, parce qu'il va falloir remettre quelques trucs en place."

 _Merlin, il est pire que Neville avec un chaudron ! J'aurais dû prendre mes précautions et partir avec du Felix Felicis..._

 _J'espère qu'Alistair et les autres s'en sortent mieux que moi._

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Dans le Palais de Pharaon..._

A leur arrivée, les voyageurs temporels s'étaient retrouvés sens dessus dessous, au beau milieu d'un atrium, vite entourés par des gardes armés de lances et de sabres courbes, _mais_... au-delà d'une certaine distance de sécurité.

Ce dernier point permit au groupe de se relever,

et juste au moment où notre cher Minotaure hissait sa tête, quelqu'un laissa tomber son arme, s'agenouilla et hurla :

 **"APIS ! APIS !**

\- A pis ? _**A pis ?! Non mais c'est pas fini cette histoire ?! Déjà que mes enfants m'appellent Maman !"**_

En deux bonds l'Homme-taureau avait pris au col le malheureux braillard et le secouait comme un prunier.

"J'ai un scoop pour toi, bigleux, **Je-Ne-Suis-Pas-Une-Vache !**

\- Alistair...

\- Tais-toi, Grimoire ! Je peux pas laisser passer ça. J'suis pas un transgenre.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire.

\- Ah bon ?!... J'ai pourtant entendu "a pis".

\- Il n'a pas voulu t'embarrasser, Alistair, il a crié "Apis" !... C'est le nom du Dieu égyptien à tête de taureau."

 _Oh !_

Le Minotaure baissa son regard vers l'homme tremblant, qu'il s'empressa de reposer à terre.

"Désolé, vieux frère, je me suis laissé emporté. Mais c'est un sujet sensible."

 **.**

La tension envolée, Grimoire s'adressa aux gardes qui les entouraient, demandant audience au nom de son groupe au Maître du Palais. Le chef de patrouille lui répondit que le Vizir, Ramas Takouet, voudrait d'abord les voir, avant toute rencontre avec Pharaon, et que son devoir était de les amener jusqu'à lui. Ils acceptèrent, et la patrouille les enveloppa, les guidant au fil des pièces vers les appartements du Haut Dignitaire. Tout se passait bien,

pourtant, au bout d'un moment, Elspeth et Lydie qui suivaient les deux adultes se rapprochèrent, et l'une murmura à l'autre :

"Regarde derrière nous et dis-moi ce que tu vois.

\- Il n'y a rien, fit la blonde sur le même ton.

\- Hm hm ! Ce qui veut dire que..."

Les jeunes filles se sourirent.

Harry avait passé à son doigt l'Anneau de Gygès, qui rend invisible.

 **.**

 _A Saqqarah..._

"J'voudrais pas avoir l'air de dire, gamin, mais pour la chirurgie tu repasseras.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- T'as mis un de mes pieds à la place de ma main gauche."

Severus jeta un regard sur l'appendice. Normalement il n'aurait pu se tromper à ce point, mais une vague de colère venant d'Alistair l'avait troublé. Le Minotaure s'était rapidement calmé. Son énergie restait pourtant contractée et c'était mauvais signe.

"Il faut que nous allions à Memphis rejoindre mes amis, fit-il en se levant, je crains pour leur liberté.

\- Les Portoloins les ont emmenés dans le palais... devrait pas y avoir de problème, le Pharaon Séthi est un pragmatique, il acceptera votre aide.

\- Je l'espère."

Assoiffé, le Potionniste transfigura une de ses fioles vides en gobelet qu'un _Aguamenti_ remplit en quelques secondes.

Ce qui donna des idées à Imhotep.

"Hum... dis-moi.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'arrêter, une fois à Memphis, dans une Maison de Bière ? J'ai envie de m'en jeter une derrière le squelette."

Severus fixa, incrédule, la momie dont les bandelettes au bas du visage s'étiraient en un sourire ingénu. Mais... mais non, il ne plaisantait pas !

"Désolé, railla-t-il, mais le temps presse, et nous devrions déjà être là-bas."

Sans hésiter il métamorphosa son gobelet en sac, et d'un coup de baguette y transféra le corps disloqué qu'il n'avait pas fini de remettre en état. La Plume d'or de Maât s'activa alors et le sombre Maître des Potions s'envola, bagage sur l'épaule, d'où sortaient des protestations véhémentes.

Elles durèrent jusqu'au Palais.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

En chemin pour rencontrer le Vizir, Alistair et son groupe traversèrent une cour où des dizaines de personnes patientaient, attendant l'heure où Pharaon en personne viendrait écouter leurs doléances. La foule n'était pas hostile, ni envers les gardes, ni les nouveaux venus mais il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui planait dans l'air, rendant Égyptiens et visiteurs temporels nerveux.

"Grimoire, chuchota Lydie, que disent-ils ?

\- Ils s'interrogent. Ils ont senti que quelque chose ne va pas et ils espèrent des réponses des autorités.

\- Et ces dernières vont leur expliquer ?

\- Certainement pas !

Vois-tu, fit-il plus doucement, Pharaon est le Maître de l'Égypte, mais sans son peuple il n'est rien. Si les petites gens, les artisans, les marchands pensent que les Dieux sont en colère contre leur Roi, ils l'abandonneront. Et les envahisseurs ne seront pas longs à en profiter, _donc..._

\- ... la hiérarchie la bouclera, poursuivit Alistair, pour pas que ça arrive."

Lydie hocha la tête. Cela faisait sens, c'était même très logique.

Pendant ses réflexions, le chef des gardes avait atteint une porte qu'il ouvrit sans même s'arrêter, et alors...

" **Whouah !"**

Sous leurs yeux ébahis s'étalait une pièce d'un luxe qu'ils n'auraient pu imaginer : il y avait des sièges en or et pierres précieuses dominant le centre des lieux, des étoffes brillantes, du mobilier d'ébène venant de fort loin, un bassin qui occupait la droite de la pièce, où nageaient des poissons... particuliers.

"Alistair, regarde, des Torpilles !

\- Hein ?! Ils ont des sous-marins ?

\- Mais non, idiot, je te parle des poissons. Ceux qui sont capables de produire des décharges électriques avec leur corps.

\- Ah, ils en sont déjà aux énergies renouvelables ?!"

Un cri l'arracha à sa réplique vaseuse, et toutes les personnes présentes - les autochtones, s'entend - adoptèrent une humble attitude.

 **"Présentez vos respects à son Excellence Ramas Takouet, Vizir de Pharaon !"**

Grimoire, Lydie et Elspeth s'inclinèrent, ne voulant pas irriter l'éminent personnage,

Alistair, bien sûr, resta droit comme un "i".

Il avait détesté le bonhomme au premier regard.

 **.**

Grimoire plaida leur cause, expliquant que les Dieux eux-mêmes les avaient fait venir du futur, pour aider l'Égypte, mais c'était comme si l'on urinait dans un buccin : l'homme restait inébranlable. Pas question de rencontrer Pharaon !

"Et zut, il a l'air aussi em... quiquinant que Fudge, ce particulier ! Il nous soutiendra pas, grinça Alistair.

\- Je crains que tu n'aies raison. Madame Kostic l'avait dit : certains feront tout pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues."

Ils furent interrompus une nouvelle fois par l'ouverture de la porte, laissant passer des musiciens. Grimoire soupira :

"On va bientôt se faire jeter."

Il ne se trompait pas.

Les gardes s'apprêtaient à les reconduire hors les murs, quand...

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

L'haleine du désert pénétra dans la pièce, réduisant à néant le peu de fraîcheur que dispensaient l'ombre et une fumée noire rampa sur le sol, jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenaient les visiteurs.

La nuée s'éleva, se condensa.

 _ **"**_ _SEV_ _ **,**_ s'écria Alistair devant la silhouette familière, t'en as mis du temps !"

Puis il remarqua le sac.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as là-dedans ?

\- Un puzzle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Une momie qui s'est prise pour un crash test dummy. Aide-moi à la remettre en bon état."

Haussant les épaules, Le Minotaure ne prit que quelques secondes pour recoller les morceaux, avec le Sortilège _Lego_ , et un Imhotep retapé apparut devant l'assemblée.

 _Sciés à la base, Ramas Takouet en tête, hé hé !_

Profitant de leur stupeur, le vieil architecte usa de Magie pour faire en sorte que ses nouveaux amis comprennent et parlent l'égyptien ancien. Ceci fait, il sermonna le vizir. Celui-ci finit par admettre que, peut-être, des personnes de l'extérieur pourraient - il disait bien _pourraient_ \- résoudre le petit problème qu'ils avaient. Mais sa dernière phrase mit le feu aux poudres.

"... n'empêche, pour ce faire, il faudrait saisir ce qu'est mon pays, et je ne crois pas que des étrangers puissent comprendre les Égyptiens."

Alistair partit au quart de tour, et fonça sur le type.

"Écoute-moi bien, Rastaquouère !

\- Ramas Takouet.

\- Si tu veux. Tu prétends que l'on ne peut... que **je** ne peux pas déchiffrer l'âme de ceux qui vivent ici ?

\- Oui !

\- Je vais t' prouver l' contraire."

L'Homme-Taureau observa la pièce, ceux qui s'y trouvaient...

 _Okay, je sais comment faire. Ce Ramas Takouet, je vais te le border !_

Il se dirigea vers les musiciens, prit une petite harpe que son propriétaire n'osa lui refuser, arracha une chaîne de fer qui reliait deux vases, l'attacha à la harpe et s'approcha du bassin.

"Hé, toi, la poiscaille... ouvre la bouche !"

Dès que cela fut fait, Alistair envoya la chaîne métallique dans la gueule du poisson qui déclencha par réflexe ses décharges électriques. L'instrument résonna.

 _Yes, ça vaut pas la guitare de Jimi Hendrix, mais on fera avec !_

Se retournant, il fit signe à une joueuse de sistre d'utiliser son instrument.

La jeune femme s'exécuta. Le Minotaure pinça une des cordes de la harpe.

Le son, amplifié, roula dans tout le palais.

 **"C'est parti !"**

Alistair verrouilla ses yeux dans ceux du Dignitaire.

Ainsi débuta une chanson dont les Égyptiens allaient se souvenir pendant longtemps.

 **...**

 **"À moins d'être bien miro**

 **On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit balèze,**

 **Mais son cerveau,** _ **ho hé ho,**_

 **C'est pas de la bouillie bordelaise,**

 **Il comprend beaucoup de choses.**

 _ **Hé ho hé ho, hé hé ho hé ho,**_

 _ **C'est ça, un Égyptien !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tu crois garder tes secrets**_

 _ **Mais il sait avant que tu n'apprennes.**_

 _ **Il précèd' Radio-Palais,**_

 _ **C'est comme s'il avait des antennes.**_

 _ **Le Roi des Métamorphoses,**_

 _ **Hé ho hé ho, hé hé ho hé ho,**_

 _ **C'est ça, un Égyptien !"**_

.

Alistair octroya un répit au Vizir en entamant un pont musical endiablé, traversant la scène comme une Rock Star. Envoûté par la musique, tout le monde - sauf Severus et le Dignitaire - marquait le rythme,

y compris Imhotep, en claquant des doigts,

ce qui lui fit perdre des phalanges.

Enfin, le Minotaure reprit :

 _ **"Ce qu'il a par dessus tout,**_

 _ **c'est du bon sens et bien du courage,**_

 _ **Il peut aller jusqu'au bout**_

 _ **pour briser les barreaux de sa cage.**_

 _ **Sa famille est sa cause,**_

 _ **He ho hé ho, Hé hé ho hé ho,**_

 _ **C'est ça, un Égyptien !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **C'est ça un Égyptien !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **C'est ça, un É-gyp-tieeeen !"**_

 **...**

 **..**

.

Ratatiné, Ramas Takouet accepta qu'ils soient reçus par Pharaon. Les gardes les emmenèrent dans les profondeurs du Palais.

Seul resta dans les parages l'invisible Gryffondor.

Hmm, peut-être y avait-il une raison à cela.

...

* * *

* Les champs d'Ialou sont l'équivalent du Paradis pour les Égyptiens.

** La demeure d'éternité n'est autre que le tombeau.


	5. Celle qui parlait aux serpents

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Tout d'abord, chers lecteurs/lectrices, toutes mes excuses pour n'avoir pas posté de chapitre, la semaine dernière. Une série de contretemps a fait que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire.

.

RàR : quetsche, merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que mes écrits te plaisent toujours autant.

 **.**

Ce chapitre est en grande partie du point de vue de Harry.

Notez : les mots en italiques et précédés d'un tiret sont de la télépathie.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le livre de Thot - Celle qui parlait aux serpents

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Harry hésitait : devait-il suivre les siens qui allaient _enfin_ rencontrer le Pharaon Séthi, ou rester dans cette salle pleine de murmures ? Le Minotaure avait bluffé son monde, avec sa prestation, et les artistes, musiciens et danseuses, la commentaient à n'en plus finir. Il décida que ce lieu ne lui apprendrait rien de plus et sortit, juste pour s'apercevoir de deux choses : le groupe emmenant sa famille n'était plus en vue, et il n'avait aucune idée de la direction à prendre pour les rejoindre.

 _Bon, autant partir explorer le Palais._

Le Gryffondor, toujours invisible, se faufila dans les couloirs que serviteurs et gardes ne cessaient d'emprunter, danseurs d'un ballet réglé au millimètre.

 _\- Harry..._

"Papa ?!"

Le jeune homme plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Par Merlin, il avait _encore_ répondu à voix haute à Sev... à son père ! Parviendrait-il un jour à utiliser la télépathie de manière naturelle ?

Il se souvint...

Quand, sur l'île du Roi Minos, Le Maître des Potions l'avait retrouvé grâce aux Liens du Cœur, ils avaient décidé à leur retour de tenter l'étape supérieure : la Transmission de Pensée.

Les premiers essais ne furent guère concluants. Harry se voyait échouer comme avec l'Occlumancie, mais, après six tentatives, ils avaient réussi à ouvrir un lien entre leurs esprits. Alistair, exclu et un peu jaloux, avait prétendu que la Magie avait fait tout le boulot, et qu'il fallait pas la ramener comme ça, mais Harry _savait_.

Il y avait un plus.

Car la transmission s'accompagnait parfois d'émotions, et cela, la Magie n'en était pas capable.

Il se rappela des exercices qu'ils faisaient, au Dix-Neuvième Parallèle. Severus, à l'étage, "dictait" et lui, dans la Salle du Bar, transcrivait. Tant que c'était des phrases simples, ça allait, mais le jour où le Potionniste passa à la recette de la Potion de Ratatinage, ce fut une catastrophe. Harry se trompa plusieurs fois. Les deux hommes avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence : le blocage du Gryffondor avec les Potions existait toujours, et le sujet fut écarté de leurs essais.

Bien sûr, cette nouvelle capacité avait eu son revers.

Terrible.

Cela s'était passé au Terrier. Ce jour-là, il n'y avait dans la maison que Harry, Molly et Ginny.

 _Ah, Ginny..._

Ils n'avaient rien prémédité, mais tandis que la matriarche, dans la cuisine, concoctait son célèbre gâteau aux noisettes les deux jeunes gens, dans leur chambre, avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois.

Les émotions du jeune homme avaient débordé, et sa dernière phrase consciente : "Merlin, je crois que je vais mourir !" était partie dans l'éther.

Dix secondes plus tard, Sev et Alistair donnaient l'assaut, explosant la porte. Le Minotaure s'était précipité vers la cuisine, où Molly, saisie, lui avait envoyé le gâteau dans la figure. Severus avait grimpé les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre où le cœur de son fils battait à tout rompre.

Il n'aurait jamais cru se trouver face à deux amants tentant de se cacher sous les draps.

 **.**

Ce souvenir... même maintenant, il faisait monter le rouge aux joues du Gryffondor.

 **.**

 _\- P'pa ?_ tenta Harry.

 _\- Où es-tu ?_ lui fut répondu.

 _\- Dans une salle où il y a des tas de papyrus. Et vous ?_

 _\- On nous a_ _priés_ _d'attendre dans une antichambre. Pharaon va nous recevoir, veux-tu te joindre à nous ?_

Le plus jeune se permit un sourire. Il fut un temps il n'aurait pas eu ce choix, Severus l'aurait ramené avec eux par la peau du cou.

 _\- Non, je vais poursuivre mes explorations._

 _\- Soit..._

 _\- Hum_

 _\- Oui ?!_

 _\- Je m'attendais à ce que tu termines par un '_ _ **Et surtout, pas de bêtises !**_ _'_

 _\- C'était sous-entendu dans les points de suspension._

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

Grognant intérieurement, Harry quitta l'endroit où il était, tandis que planait dans sa tête l'écho d'un rire moqueur.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Plus loin dans le Palais._

Nos héros étaient assis, avec des rafraîchissements, sur des coussins confortables mais cela n'empêchait pas un certain Minotaure de râler.

"Je commence à en avoir marre, qu'est-ce qui peut bien retenir Pharaon ?

\- Tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'a dit le Vizir ? fit Grimoire, on lui présente les comptes du Royaume.

\- Mince, je savais qu'on aurait dû venir avec nos B.D sur l'Égypte, ça nous aurait fait passer le temps ! Et puis on les auraient fourguées au Fils de Rê,* ensuite. J'suis sûr qu'il préfèrerait lire Astérix et Cléopâtre, ou Le Mystère de la Grande Pyramide, plutôt que de s'envoyer des colonnes de chiffres.

\- Je te rappelle que nous sommes ici pour résoudre une énigme, pas pour initier Séthi 1er au Neuvième Art.

\- Ah mais pardon, c'est pas un art gratuit ! Dans ces deux albums, y'a un condensé de vie : de l'action, de la traitrise, de l'espionnage, de l'aventure, des personnages qui ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent être, des...

\- C'est bon, on a compris."

Severus soupira. Son compagnon était parti pour pérorer encore longtemps,

sauf s'il parvenait à brancher sa passion sur la réalité,

et là, c'était presque trop beau, mais il avait une occasion en or.

Dans l'antichambre où ils étaient, une demi-douzaine de serviteurs s'affairait autour d'eux, attentifs à leurs moindres désirs. Et parmi eux...

"Alistair ?!

\- Moui ? grommela l'intéressé.

\- Regarde bien l'adolescent qui arrose les plantes, au fond de la pièce. C'est un espion."

L'Homme-Taureau en avala sa bière de travers.

" _Koff koff !_ Tu... tu crois qu'il est... _koff !..._ dangereux, qu'il travaille pour un pays étranger ?

\- Non, et non. Il espionne pour son propre compte."

Le rapide échange entre les compagnons d'âme avait réduit le reste du groupe au silence. En fait, plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre : les serviteurs, hors le jeune homme, avaient fui les lieux.

"Il est guère impressionnant, t'es sûr de toi ?

\- Certain.

\- Bôf, de tout' façon, c'est pas comme s'il allait reconnaître que...

\- _Vous avez raison !"_

La mâchoire d'Alistair se fracassa par terre.

La voix de l'adolescent était franche et dénuée de peur. Son regard, curieux, semblait contenir toutes les questions du monde.

"Vous savez qui je suis ?

\- Oui, répondit Severus.

\- Comment... "

Le Potionniste lui fit signe d'avancer.

"Votre comportement n'est pas celui d'un simple serviteur. Vous êtes aussi trop musclé, par rapport à eux, sans doute est-ce dû à un entraînement de type militaire. Vos vêtements... correspondent, mais vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec un simple pagne. Votre peau elle-même "parle".

\- _...?!_

\- Elle est plus pâle aux endroits où se trouvaient des bijoux d'un certain volume : autour des poignets, du cou. On voit aussi l'emplacement d'un pectoral sur votre poitrine. Sur vos pieds il y a la trace de lanières de sandales. Or, tous les serviteurs vont pieds-nus."

L'adolescent tressaillit. Il n'avait pas pensé à tout cela.

"Vous faites partie de la très haute société égyptienne, poursuivit Severus,

n'est-ce pas,

Prince Ramsès ?"

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Dans les couloirs...

 **.**

 _Ce Palais est un Labyrinthe pire que celui du Roi Minos !_

Le Gryffondor passait pour la troisième fois devant la même porte, où des voix étouffées se firent soudain entendre.

Harry blanchit.

 _Du Fourchelang..._

Une des voix, féminine, suppliait, l'autre, mâle, protestait.

 _Calme-toi, Harry, cela ne peut pas être Voldemort, il... il n'est pas encore né !_

Les Parleurs se turent, comme s'ils l'avaient entendu.

 _Il faut que je rejoigne les autres, cela a sans doute un rapport avec notre présence ici._

Le jeune homme courut, mais pas bien loin.

 _Boum !_

Quelqu'un l'avait attrapé par le col et poussé contre le mur.

Harry s'attendait à voir un garde, dans le rôle de l'assaillant, mais quand il put se redresser,

il se retrouva nez à nez avec une vieille femme aux yeux éteints.

" **Ce quartier est interdit à quiconque n'est pas Prêtre ou Prêtresse** , gronda-t-elle, **qu'y faisais-tu ?**

\- Rien, Madame, je... j'étais perdu."

La vieille Dame dut sentir qu'il était sincère, car son courroux s'apaisa.

"Et où courais-tu si vite ? Fuyais-tu un gardien ?

\- Non, répondit-il sans réfléchir, juste ceux qui parlaient Fourchelang.

\- Qui parlaient _quoi ?!"_

Le Gryffondor regarda le visage marqué par l'âge de la vieille femme. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Oh, après tout, s'il sentait qu'elle cherchait à le tromper, il pourrait facilement s'enfuir et la distancer !

"La porte derrière ce couloir... Il y a deux personnes qui parlent la langue des Serpents."

Toute couleur quitta les joues ridées de la Vieille Dame.

" _Qui ?!_

\- Une femme, qui suppliait, et un...

\- Oh non non non non _non !"_

Avec une rapidité incroyable pour son handicap, elle courut à la porte. Le mécanisme d'ouverture fut débloqué.

Dans la pièce un corps était allongé, suffocant.

Harry comprit. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que la mort vienne.

 _\- Papa, à l'aide !_

 _..._

* * *

* Le Pharaon régnant est appelé Fils de Rê.


	6. La douce aux yeux de tigre 1

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Guest, merci pour ta review. adenoide, la séquence Harry-Ginny n'était là que pour justifier l'intervention de Sev.

Un petit chapitre, cette fois-ci, mais je devrais en écrire de plus longs à partir de la semaine prochaine.

 **.**

La jeune fille est sauvée, et le serpent argenté a des choses à dire.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - La douce aux yeux de tigre 1

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Choqué, Harry mit un instant à percevoir le tableau en entier : la femme âgée avait rejoint à tâtons la jeune fille gisant au fond de la pièce, et s'était effondrée en pleurs. Cette dernière était à peine plus âgée que le Gryffondor, et sa bouche... sa bouche ouverte cherchait en vain de l'air. Dans un coin, une courbe argentée se terrait en gémissant.

 _[Je ne voulais pas la mordre...]_

Encore ce Fourchelang !

Mais aucun humain n'avait parlé. Le garçon se pencha : derrière le trépied d'un brasero, un serpent d'environ un mètre de long regardait la jeune fille d'un air coupable.

 _Merlin, ce sont eux que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure !_

La scène faisait penser au dernière acte d'une tragédie, mais le Destin ne pouvait en rester là

et rajouta un coup de théâtre.

 **.**

 _ **BOUM !**_

L'explosion se répercuta dans tout le Palais.

"Alistair !" fit Harry, soulagé.

Oui, Alistair, sous sa forme de Taureau, qui avait parcouru la distance le séparant de son fils en un temps record, _et en ligne droite_.

Ce qui expliquait qu'il ait lancé ses mille kilos directement sur le mur.

Le problème, c'est qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter comme cela, et Harry se trouvant sur sa trajectoire...

 _ **Boum !**_

Le choc, moins violent, souleva quand même le jeune homme, qui se retrouva entre les formidables cornes, la course folle continuant.

 _ **Tchac !**_

Au moins le mur d'en face avait tenu le coup.

"Flûte, je savais bien que mettre des plaquettes de frein sous les sabots, c'était pas l'top !" fit Alistair-Taureau.

Heureusement, il avait pensé à entourer Harry d'un Sort de Coussinage, et le jeune homme ne fut pas blessé. Il le libéra en arrachant ses cornes du mur. Juste à temps ! Une cavalcade annonçait l'arrivée des siens.

Il n'osait imaginer la réaction de Sev, si le gamin avait eu ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure.

 **.**

 **.**

La famille et le Prince Ramsès, qui les avait suivi, pilèrent devant la scène qui s'offrait à eux. Elspeth réagit la première.

Elle dénuda son bras.

"Aureus, on a besoin de toi !"

Aussitôt, le Serpent-Guérisseur se détacha de la peau de l'enfant et glissa au sol, se dirigeant vers la forme inerte, qu'il mordit.

Ramsès hoqueta.

Pendant quelques secondes ils purent voir le trajet du venin dans les veines, et puis

 _ **"Aaaah !"**_

C'était un cri de re-naissance.

La paralysie avait cessé.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Le Prince avait fait venir les médecins royaux, mais Severus, usant de son Pouvoir de Diagnostic, avait déjà rassuré les siens : la jeune fille était sauvée. Seulement, elle mettrait des jours à recouvrer ses forces...

"Il faudra veiller sur elle, et lui donner à boire de l'Élixir Tonifiant.

\- Ah oui ! s'exclama Alistair, c'est cette préparation qui utilise des ingrédients plus que bizarres : une toile d'araignée, deux piments, une écaille de lézard...

\- ... ici, y'a pas d'lézard !"

 _Cliqueticlick_

"Merci du renseignement, Grimoire. On sollicitera Aureus, pour l'écaille, ça fera pareil."

 _Cliqueticlick cliqueticlick_

"Si je me souviens bien, il faut aussi des larmes de crocodile - tiens, on demandera ça au Vizir ! - des bonbons au citron, euh... Sev, t'es sûr que c'est pas Albus qui a inventé cette recette ?

\- Certain.

\- Bon... eh ben, j' pense qu'Imhotep nous donnera volontiers quelques-unes de ses friandises. D'ailleurs, où est-il ?"

 _Cliqueticlick click tic tic tic_

La réponse leur fut donné quand une masse informe étala ses pièces un peu partout.

"Désolé, fit la momie, mais quand j'ai voulu vous suivre, j'ai marché sur mes bandelettes, je suis tombé, et le temps de tout ramasser...

puis-je être utile en quelque chose ?"

Severus et Alistair se regardèrent.

"Oui oui, vous pouvez ! sourit le Potionniste, vous pouvez nous fournir _deux_ ingrédients qui nous manquaient."

Grimoire tiqua. Que l'ancien Architecte leur donne des bonbons au melon, d'accord, mais cela ne faisait qu'un ingrédient. Quel était le deuxième ?

Il ignorait que, pour la touche finale, il fallait ajouter de la poudre d'os de momie.

.

Le Prince Ramsès avait pris les choses en main : faisant transférer la jeune fille dans une chambre éloignée, il y avait accompagné la vieille Dame.

"N'aie crainte, Tante Diounout, les Dieux veillent sur ta petite-fille. Ils ne la laisseront pas dépérir."

Et le regard que lança l'héritier de Pharaon aux voyageurs du temps faisait comprendre que c'était _d'eux_ qu'il attendait cela.

Quand ils eurent disparu, le groupe poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"C'est incroyable ! gémit Grimoire.

\- Quoi, l' gamin a vite compris qu'on était plus compétent que sa clique.

\- Je ne parlais pas de cela. Bon sang, Alistair ! Ce _gamin_ , comme tu dis, c'est le futur Pharaon Ramsès II, le plus célèbre d'entre eux. Celui de la bataille de Kadesh, celui... celui qui fera bâtir le temple d'Abou Simbel !"

L'Enquêteur était si ému qu'il en bégayait.

"Il n'est pas tout cela, pour l'instant, tempéra Severus, et nous avons de la chance qu'il nous fasse confiance, parce que nous avons sauvé sa jeune cousine. Mais il _sait_ que nous sommes venus pour tout autre chose : retrouver le Livre de Thot, et permettre un long règne à sa lignée."

Bon sang, ils en avaient presque oublié la raison de leur présence.

"Que fait-on à ce sujet ? demanda Lydie.

\- Pour l'instant, rien. Je vais brasser l'élixir, dans une salle que le Prince a mis à ma disposition. Ensuite, on verra.

\- Euh, papa ?"

La voix de Harry sonnait incertaine.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Dans ses bras se lovait le serpent argenté.

"Mais ça va pas,fiston, lâche ce reptile ! gronda Alistair.

\- Hein ?!... Ah non non, il n'est pas dangereux ! Il est malheureux d'avoir mordue la jeune Nedjemet par réflexe.

\- Une minute ! Tu sais comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Il me l'a dit. Il m'a aussi conté les circonstances de la morsure. Elle... elle voulait mourir. Elle parlait Fourchelang, elle le lui avait souvent demandé, mais il refusait toujours. Et aujourd'hui elle l'avait saisi et lui faisait mal, alors il l'a mordue.

\- Nedjemet, murmura Severus, la jeune femme de la peinture, au Louvre. Elle ne supportait pas la disparition de son époux et appelait la mort de ses vœux. Oui, bien sûr !

Il y a quand même quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, ce serpent argenté...

\- Il se nomme Sssethos.

\- ... cette race de serpent possède un venin très puissant. La jeune Nedjemet aurait dû mourir en quelques secondes.

\- Je peux éclaircir ce mystère, répondit Harry, Sssethos a dit qu'avant qu'elle ne vienne le voir, un homme encapuchonné s'est introduit dans la pièce, a réussi à le capturer et lui a fait cracher l'essentiel de son venin dans un flacon en verre.

\- Mince alors ! Faudra remercier ce particulier, sourit le Minotaure.

\- Non. Car il m'a précisé une autre chose : en tant que serpent consacré au Dieu Seth, personne ne doit le toucher.

\- Ce qui veut dire que...

\- ... celui qui a fait cela a l'intention d'utiliser ce venin contre quelqu'un," conclut Severus.

...


	7. La douce aux yeux de tigre 2

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Guest, merci pour ta review !

.

Dans ce chapitre Severus rejoint Nedjemet, tandis qu'Alistair et les jeunes se retrouvent dans la mélasse.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - La douce aux yeux de tigre 2

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

La découverte d'un complot au cœur du Palais eut deux conséquences immédiates : Severus ajouta aux potions qu'il allait faire du contre-poison et ordonna aux plus jeunes de ne jamais rester seuls, où qu'ils aillent et quoi qu'ils fassent.

"Même aux W.C. ? s'horrifia Harry, les bras toujours chargés du serpent d'argent.

\- Cela n'existe pas en tant que tel ici, l'informa Grimoire, il y a seulement des pots de chambre dans chaque appartement.

\- Ah... et pour le papier toilette, il y en a ? Ou on fait comme en Crête, on prend des feuilles fraîches ?"

A ce souvenir, le Gryffondor faillit éclater de rire. Averti du fait qu'il ne pourrait qu'utiliser des végétaux pour s'essuyer, son ami Ron Weasley n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que des orties pour ce faire. Le hurlement qu'il avait poussé résonnait encore dans les parages du Mont Ida. *

"T'inquiète, souffla Lydie, on trouvera une solution, on usera d'une éponge... ou d'un morceau de tissu. Imhotep...

\- _Je vous interdis d'utiliser mes bandelettes !_ gronda l'intéressé.

\- **Cela suffit !"**

 _Oups !_

"Vous avez l'air de trouver la situation amusante, siffla le Maître des Potions en leur jetant un regard glacial, mais je vous rappelle qu'une personne a failli mourir il y a quelques minutes, et qu'une autre est ciblée !

\- Papa, ce n'est pas...

\- Ce que Harry essaie de dire, fit doucement Elspeth, c'est que nous sommes conscients du danger...

\- Dix points pour vous.

\- ... mais que personne ne nous empêchera de vivre comme nous l'avons toujours fait.

\- Sept points en moins par avance, pour ton frère !

\- Papaaa..." râla un instant la jeune fille.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Nous veillerons les uns sur les autres, c'est cela une famille."

.

Severus avait la gorge nouée, bien que son visage n'en laisse rien paraître.

Une famille. Le plus beau cadeau que lui ait fait le Destin.

Deux enfants si différents...

Harry, le Gryffondor pur jus de citrouille, Elspeth, la Poufsouffle réfléchie. Au fil des semaines chacun avait évolué au contact de l'autre : lui s'était calmé, acceptant souvent son aide, elle, s'était révélée, devenant l'âme de leur duo, tout en s'ouvrant au monde extérieur. La fillette qui voulait disparaître dans un trou de souris n'existait plus.

Il hocha la tête à l'intention de cette dernière, qui le récompensa d'un sourire éblouissant.

 _Je pourrais bien y prendre goût_ , pensa-t-il.

 _Hé hé_ , jugea Alistair, _ces deux Serpentards en herbe vont bientôt égaler leur père ! Et je vais pouvoir aller m'en siffler une tout seul dans une Maison de Bière._

"D'accord, fit Severus, nous allons revoir le protocole. Les enfants ?!

\- Oui ?!

\- Je vous confie une mission très importante...

\- Laquelle ?

\- Veiller sur Alistair. Et vous serez responsable de toute bêt... de tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver."

Le sourire des jeunes se fana immédiatement - même celui de Lydie, elle savait de quoi il était capable - et trois paires d'yeux fusillèrent le susnommé.

 _Rectification,_ pensa le Minotaure, _personne n'arrivera jamais au niveau de Sev, en ce qui concerne la ruse. Les mômes ne vont pas me lâcher, maintenant, je ne peux quand même pas les emmener s'en jeter un derrière la cravate qu'ils n'ont pas ?_

 _A moins que..._

L'Homme-Taureau jura sur son grand-oncle Zeus - autant que ça retombe sur lui ! - qu'il serait sage comme le veau qui vient de naître et que Sev pouvait aller brasser ses potions en toute quiétude. Pas dupe, le Potionniste partit avec Grimoire et Imhotep, guère rassuré sur son intégrité physique. Quand ce fut fait...

"Bon, les enfants, que diriez-vous d'une petite sortie dans Memphis ?"

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Une heure plus tard, dans les appartements de Diounout..._

Severus avait brassé l'Élixir Fortifiant en un temps record. Son anti-venin étant entre deux phases, il l'avait laissé sous la surveillance de Grimoire et d'Imhotep, ce dernier à la fois heureux que ses bonbons au melon aient servi, et chagrin pour y avoir laissé les os du petit doigt...

A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse.

L'homme sombre avait alors traversé les couloirs annexes, à la suite d'un serviteur que le Prince Ramsès avait laissé à leur porte. Il le conduisit dans le quartier des femmes. Bien que celles-ci ne vivaient pas isolées dans un gynécée**, la venue d'un homme autre que Pharaon ou son fils était interdite, et n'admettait qu'une exception : un médecin.

C'était donc en cette qualité que le Potionniste s'était présenté à l'huis, où il fut déclaré bienvenu. Nedjemet et sa grand-mère n'étaient pas seules, le jeune Ramsès ne quittait pas ses parentes des yeux. Il avait quand même pris le temps de revêtir ses attributs princiers et l'or brillait sur sa peau.

Le Potionniste ne s'était pas démonté. Les Rois, les importants ne l'impressionnaient plus, si tant est qu'ils l'aient fait un jour, et le Prince n'était pas du genre à écraser les gens de sa soi-disant supériorité.

"Sois remercié, Fils du Pays de Keftiou***, de nous accorder la grâce de ton savoir, fit celui-ci solennellement, grâce à toi, je peux espérer voir ma tendre cousine s'éveiller à nouveau."

Déclaration pompeuse, sans aucun doute destinée aux domestiques qui gravitaient autour d'eux. C'était bien pensé : tous avaient vu les voyageurs du temps, ou entendu le récit de leur arrivée et mille hypothèses se frayaient un chemin dans leurs têtes. Que le Prince reconnaisse avoir fait appel à eux, à _lui_ , spécifiquement, ne chagrinerait que les Médecins royaux. Cela, la masse des serviteurs pouvait s'en arranger. Et ne chercherait pas plus loin.

Severus s'approcha du lit sur lequel gisait la jeune femme. Elle semblait s'étioler à chaque instant un peu plus et ses cheveux indociles collaient à ses paupières. Il les écarta de la main.

"Réveillez-vous, jeune Dame."

Elle ne frémit même pas.

"Ma Douce..."

Il ne sut comment ces mots lui étaient venus, mais ils furent efficaces : Nedjemet eut une convulsion, gémit.

Ses yeux de tigre épuisés s'arrimèrent dans les obsidiennes,

et le temps s'arrêta.

...

"C'est lui, je te dis, c'est _lui !_ sanglotait Diounout dans les bras de son neveu.

\- De qui parles-tu ?

\- De Pakhémetnou, l'époux défunt de Nedjemet. Il est revenu d'entre les morts.

\- C'est impossible ! souffla le Prince.

\- _Je ne me trompe pas !_ C'est _sa_ voix, _ses_ mots ! Il... il avait l'habitude de l'appeler Ma Douce, et... et..."

Vaincue par l'émotion, la vieille Dame perdit connaissance, s'affalant contre un Ramsès qui ne savait que penser.

Il avait connu le mari de sa cousine, et celui-ci n'avait aucune ressemblance physique avec le nouveau venu. Sauf sur un point.

Ses prunelles, aussi noires et profondes que la nuit.

Se pourrait-il que sa tante ait raison ?

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Au dehors, une demi-heure plus tôt..._

"Mais enfin, s'indigna Lydie devant Alistair, tu ne vas pas nous emmener dans ce bouge, tout de même ?!

\- C'est quoi un bouge ? demanda Harry.

\- Une infâme gargote, un coupe-gorge, un lieu à ne pas recommander aux âmes sensibles.

\- Ah, comme la Tête de Sanglier.

\- Connais pas. En tous cas, pas question que nous allions dans ce lieu de perdition !

\- La seule chose que nous pourrions perdre, ici, ce serait nos illusions, et perso, c'est fait depuis longtemps, poursuivit le Minotaure.

\- Oh, toi !"

La fille aux cheveux d'or abandonna la lutte. Alistair était déterminé à entrer avec eux dans cette Maison de Bière, et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Lydie soupira. Les choses avaient pourtant bien commencé : les danseuses et les musiciens leur avaient fourni des habits plus en accord avec l'époque, et quelques Glamours avaient complété le tableau. Seul le Minotaure n'avait rien changé à son apparence, il avait seulement troqué son survêt' _Twickenham For Ever_ pour un vêtement plus léger, mais tout aussi couvrant.

"Tu vas provoquer la panique, au dehors, l'avait-elle alerté.

\- Pas forcément ! Les Égyptiens de ce siècle acceptent le surnaturel. Tu as vu ? Même la présence d'Imhotep ne les effraie pas. Et ils me prennent pour le Dieu Apis, alors...

\- Tu veux en jouer ?

\- En effet. Ça peut être utile."

Et leur troupe s'était enfoncée dans les ruelles de Memphis, escortés d'enfants piailleurs qui s'étaient vite lassés de les suivre. Leur brève compagnie fut utile, cependant : ils leur donnèrent une adresse.

Et c'est pour cela que le groupe se retrouvait devant Les Cornes d'Oryx, Maison de Bière réputée pour la qualité de sa production, celle des renseignements qu'on y obtenait et les mauvaises rencontres qu'on pouvait y faire.

 _Surtout_ pour les mauvaises rencontres.

Faisant bloc derrière la masse imposante du Minotaure, les jeunes entrèrent, pas rassurés du tout.

Un pas, et tous les clients les dévisagèrent

Deux, et personne ne réagit à l'apparence du Minotaure.

Rien que cela aurait dû les alerter, mais la porte claqua dans leur dos avant qu'ils n'aient pu s'enfuir.

 _ **"Rachtok !"**_ cria un des habitués.

Ce devait être le nom du Patron, car une silhouette jaillit d'une pièce hors de vue. Un corps menu, des ongles longs et inégaux, des dents aussi pointues que des aiguilles, une peau sombre...

"Par la Barbe de Merlin !..." commença Alistair.

Un Gobelin.

...

* * *

* Dans Le Collier de Minos.

** le gynécée est l'appartement des femmes, chez les Grecs anciens.

*** La Crête, pour les Égyptiens.


	8. Sources de renseignements

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : merci, guest, pour ta review !

 **.**

Alistair aide un nouvel ami, et un attentat se produit au Palais.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - Sources de renseignements

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Maison de Bière "Aux Cornes d'Oryx"..._

 _ **.**_

La mâchoire d'Alistair alla se fracasser au sol.

 _Un Gobelin ?_

 _Une minute, ça ne devrait pas exister à cette époque !_

Rattrapant sa boîte à quenottes, le Minotaure jeta un regard panoramique sur l'étrange assemblée des clients : à cause des petites fenêtres, toutes donnant sur l'arrière-cour, la lueur du jour pénétrait peu dans la salle. Cependant Alistair distingua une dizaine d'Égyptiens, les yeux dans leur bière, les muscles tendus et les oreilles à l'affût. Ni accueillants, ni franchements hostiles ils attendaient. Quoi ? Il ne le savait pas.

L'Homme-Taureau avança prudemment en direction de la réserve, mais l'attitude étrange elle aussi du Gobelin l'arrêta : la créature semblait ne pas savoir comment aborder les nouveaux venus.

"Tu as emmené ta nourriture avec toi, Minotaure ?" finit par cracher celui-ci, agressif.

Alistair faillit lui demander comment il savait qu'il gardait un sandwich dans ses poches, mais il réalisa très vite que le Gobelin regardait derrière lui.

Vers les enfants.

Les engrenages s'enclenchèrent : ricketickclic ricketickclic _ting !_ L'ampoule basse consommation du cerveau d'Alistair s'éclaira :

le dénommé Rachtok croyait qu'il mangeait de la chair humaine, conformément à la légende !

"Les mômes ?! Ah non ! répondit-il, ils me donneraient des aigreurs d'estomac, surtout la plus grande. Non, ce sont ma fille, mon fils et ma nièce."

L'assemblée explosa en murmures :

"Ce n'est pas possible !

\- Oh, pauvres petits !

\- Comment un monstre pareil a-t-il pu avoir d'aussi beaux enfants ?"

Cela suffit à faire monter tout un pot de moutarde aux narines d'Alistair.

"Vous savez pas de quoi vous parlez, bande de nazes, j'ai été sacré plus beau bébé Minotaure au dernier concours de l'Olympe ! fulmina-t-il, puis il ajouta : bon d'accord, c'est vrai que j'étais le seul concurrent dans cette catégorie."

Cette réplique désarçonna les habitués. C'était ce que voulait l'Homme-Taureau : un laps de temps pour tourner la situation à l'avantage de leur groupe. Il alla donc vers Rachtok sans tarder.

"Écoute-moi bien, le Gobelin !

\- ... _?!_

 _-_ Nous cherchons des renseignements. Si tu nous les donnes sans entourloupes, tu pourras avoir de l'or.

\- Que ferais-je d'or ?

\- _Hein ?!_ Mais les Gobelins adorent ce métal précieux !

\- De qui parlez-vous ?

\- Ben... des êtres comme vous."

 **.**

Rachtok eut une expression horrifiée, et les mots qui suivirent poignardèrent les voyageurs du temps.

"Il existe d'autres transformés... comme moi ? Oh non, _**non !**_ Les Dieux sont trop cruels..."

Et il s'effondra en pleurs.

 **.**

Le groupe ne comprit pas cette réaction. Il comprit encore moins quand un potier au pagne taché de glaise vint entourer les épaules tremblantes du Gobelin, pour le réconforter. Comme s'il était des leurs.

 _Mais oui, c'est ça !_

"Bon, les enfants, fit Alistair, asseyez-vous à la table la plus proche. J'vais commander un p'tit quèqu' chose à grignoter !

\- Tu es sûr que c'est prudent ?

\- Oui fiston. Je ne crois pas que ces gens soient un danger pour nous."

Laissant là un Harry sceptique, le Minotaure s'avança vers Rachtok.

"Hé, l'homme..."

Les yeux humides rencontrèrent les siens, avec dedans un reste de douleur mais aussi,

de la reconnaissance. Juste pour ce mot. Homme.

"... je voudrais des fruits pour les jeunots, et pour moi, si c'est possible..."

Un sourire naquit chez la Créature.

"... un peu de ta meilleur bière."

Rachtok s'étira de toute sa petite taille et partit chercher la commande.

 _Yes !_ se dit Alistair, _on a fait le premier pas._

 **.**

 **.**

L'ambiance s'était réchauffée, à la Maison de Bière, pour les quatre étrangers.

Mais elle passa au degré supérieur quand autant d'animaux fantastiques vinrent s'ajouter à l'équation. Et tout cela parce que Harry ne faisait pas confiance à Rachtok.

"Je ne peux lui en vouloir, dit ce dernier, depuis quelques années, ici, on ne peut se fier à personne.

\- A ce point ? commença l'Homme-Taureau, je...

\- Hé, l'interrompit Lydie, je te rappelle que tu as de quoi régler le problème autour de ton cou !"

D'instinct, Alistair porta la main au tissu qui en faisait le tour.

 _Oh bon sang, Flûtiau... je l'avais oublié !_

Tout penaud, le Minotaure détacha la fausse étoffe qui émettait comme un bruit de... moteur ?

 _C'est pas vrai, cette descente de lit roupille tout ce qu'elle sait !_

Après avoir dit aux Égyptiens "Surtout n'ayez pas peur !" il posa le textile rouge et or sur le sol et ses cornes s'illuminèrent, signe qu'un Sort allait être lancé.

 _BigMac !_

Sous les yeux ébahis des clients, l'objet frappé par la lueur se transforma en un Féli-Dragon de plus d'un mètre,

qui dormait toujours.

"Hé, Flûtiau..."

 _ **Ronfl...**_

"... réveille-toi, on a besoin de ton aide !"

 _ **Rooonfl...**_

D'accord !

"Flûtiau, y'a plus de réserve de Sauce Bolognaise."

 _ **DZOÏNG !**_

Catastrophé, et bien réveillé, le jeune Hybride avait sauté dans les bras d'Alistair.

"Bien, maintenant que nous avons toute ton attention, si tu allais faire connaissance avec nos nouveaux amis ?"

Glissant au sol, l'animal balaya des yeux la scène qui s'offrait à lui : d'un côté, à une table, Harry, Elspeth et Lydie mangeaient des dattes ; de l'autre, des inconnus le regardaient, la plupart sans crainte.

"Assurément, cette Créature est le Fils de Seth et de Sekhmet, chuchota le Potier à Rachtok, il a à la fois des griffes et des écailles. *****

\- Non, il n'est pas issu des Dieux, affirma Alistair, mais il a des pouvoirs : son côté félin lui permet de savoir si quelqu'un est fiable ou non."

Les Égyptiens s'émerveillèrent de ce prodige, et bientôt chacun vint caresser le jeune Hybride qui profitait à plein de ces attentions. Après un tour complet, celui-ci marqua un arrêt devant Rachtok, et, prenant appui sur ce qui servait de comptoir, vint lécher le visage du Gobelin.

Le côté Fléreur avait tranché : Rachtok et ses amis étaient dignes de confiance.

 **.**

 **.**

A partir de cet instant Flûtiau devint l'attraction numéro un.

Ce qui chagrinait Elspeth.

"Eh, moi aussi, j'ai une Créature Magique !" fit-elle, en montrant Aureus qui détendait ses anneaux sur son bras.

Mais les Égyptiens avaient l'habitude des serpents, et même sa couleur or ne les impressionnait pas. Pas plus que l'argent de Sssethos, que Harry cachait sous son col.

"C'est ce qu'on nomme un bide, ma chère ! fit une fort peu charitable Lydie.

\- Attends un peu, je vais passer à la taille supérieure. Tiens, prends Aureus avec toi ! Il sera raccord avec tes cheveux.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Appeler Massacre."

Ce qui fut fait en deux clins d'yeux.

" **Ouah !**

\- Oh, mon balai-brosse préféré ! sourit Alistair.

\- La, c'est un enfant d'Anubis ***** et de... de... d'un mouton ? fit le Potier.

\- En quelque sorte."

La répartie déclencha les rires, et Sorciers et Créatures passèrent un moment plaisant en bonne compagnie.

 **.**

"Rachtok, il faudra que tu me dises combien je te dois... marmonna le Minotaure, après sa sixième bière.

\- Eh bien... pour les dattes de tes enfants, pour les six bières que tu viens de boire, pour la jarre pleine que tu as sifflée en croyant que je ne regardais pas, et pour le canard rôti que tes Créatures m'ont volé, ça fait un Shât.

\- Pardon ?

\- Un _Shât_ , Alistair, est l'unité monétaire de référence à cette époque, en Égypte, répondit Lydie, Grimoire nous en a parlé, lors de notre visite au Louvre.

\- Zut, j'ai pas de pièces de monnaie !

\- Personne n'en a, vu qu'elles n'existent pas.

\- Mais tu viens de dire...

\- C'est spécial, mais les Égyptiens antiques sont les premiers à avoir inventé une monnaie virtuelle.

\- J' comprends rien.

\- Je vais t'expliquer, fit Rachtok, pour les "achats" courants, on pratique le troc, sur les marchés ou auprès des artisans.

\- Mais pour des articles plus chers, poursuivit le Potier, on utilise les Shât.

\- ... qui n'existent pas. C'est gagné, j'ai la migraine !

\- Je t'explique : chaque article a un prix donné, une valeur déterminée par rapport au Shât, qui est une unité de poids d'or que chacun reconnait.**

\- Donc, vous payez en or !

\- **Non !...** Un exemple : j'ai voulu acheter une maison, le vendeur en demandait dix Shât. Or, j'avais deux rouleaux de tissu, de trois Shât chacun, et un lit qui en valait quatre. En lui donnant ceux-ci j'ai "payé" dix Shât au vendeur.

\- Okay, j'ai compris."

Le problème, c'était que nos voyageurs du temps n'avaient pas grand chose à troquer.

"Si ! s'écria Harry, les mini-fioles de Potions que Papa t'a données.

 _Ah oui, bien sûr !_

Conseillé par Aureus, le Minotaure procéda à l'échange avec Rachtok. Il donna aussi des potions aux clients, ce dont ces derniers furent très heureux. Son trésor sous le bras, le Potier fut le premier à partir.

Un à un les autres s'en allèrent, abandonnant la Maison de Bière à la quiétude.

Alistair et les siens allaient quitter l'endroit, eux aussi, quand une cavalcade se fit entendre. C'était une partie des clients, le Potier en tête.

 _"Fournès, que se passe-t-il ?_ fit Rachtok.

\- La Pa... la Patrouille.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Celle de la Compagnie de Seth.

\- Arrrgh, ces pourris ! Ils vont encore trouver à redire à mon établissement et vouloir des pots-de-vin, leur chef en tête.

\- _...?!_

\- Le Capitaine Entomologis, il cherche toujours la petite bête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Alistair, on va t'aider à résoudre ce problème."

Et à voir son sourire, on comprenait qu'effectivement quelqu'un allait en baver sous peu.

 **.**

La porte s'ouvrit, la Patrouille entra. Dix hommes, et leur exécrable Capitaine. Ils virent la salle vide. Derrière le comptoir, une silhouette transvasait des fonds de cruches dans une jarre.

"Eh, mais... tu sais que c'est interdit, ça. Première infraction !"

Le Capitaine ne perdit pas de temps. En cinq minutes il pointa des détails qui devinrent autant de violation des lois, tandis que ses hommes s'installaient sans vergogne, attendant pitance gratuite qui ne saurait tarder.

"Et voilà, Rachtok-le-monstre, tu en as pour quinze Shât d'amende !

Rachtok ?!"

La forme toujours muette bougea. Elle gagna en netteté, en taille.

Le Capitaine aurait aimé qu'elle reste floue, car il réalisa alors qu'il avait fait une énorme bourde.

"Le Patron n'est pas là, fit Alistair, suave, il a d'autres Shât à fouetter. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Vous tombez bien, on donne des marrons gratis, aujourd'hui."

 _Pourvu que Sev ne ressente pas notre excitation pour la bagarre_ , pensa-t-il, _il serait fichu de venir gâcher notre plaisir._

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Le Potionniste n'aurait pu ressentir quoi que ce soit, de toute façon.

Chacune de ses pensées, chaque fibre de son corps était captive de la beauté qui le dévisageait, annihilant le monde extérieur.

C'était encore plus extrême.

Il respirait parce qu' _elle_ respirait.

Leurs cœurs battaient au même rythme.

Elle était un soleil qui ne brillait que pour lui.

Soudain, le décor changea : il la trouva alanguie sur une herbe foisonnante, une coupe de fruits à ses côtés. Il saisit une grappe de raisin.

Il croyait lui donner la becquée des grains mûrs, mais ce n'était que l'Élixir qu'il faisait couler dans sa bouche.

 **.**

Ramsès regardait, fasciné, le manège des deux amoureux.

Seul un amour profond pouvait donner une telle union des âmes. Malgré son jeune âge, le Prince le savait.

Il sourit, heureux pour sa cousine. _Elle pourrait recommencer à vivre_.

Hypnotisé, il ne remarqua pas que la porte s'était entrouverte, et qu'une ombre noire les fixait.

"Ramsès...

\- Tante Diounout, tu reviens à toi ?

\- C'est le courant d'air qui m'a ranimée.

\- Mais j'ai fermé partout !"

Les réflexes de guerrier du Prince jouèrent. Il pivota et eut le temps de voir l'intrus lever le bras.

"Que... _**Alerte !"**_

Il ne put se dresser, l'homme frappa. Son arme fila.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire son œuvre mortelle, une fumée noire s'interposa.

 _ **"PROTEGO !"**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

* Seth est une Créature du désert, Sekhmet est la Déesse-Lionne. Anubis le Dieu-Chacal.

** le Shât, unité de poids, faisait 7, 5 grammes d'or.


	9. Indices et catastrophe(s)

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR : Guest, merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi les prochains chapitres.

 **.**

Dans ce chapitre, Severus défait l'assaillant-mystère. Pour Alistair et les jeunes, ça ne se passe pas comme prévu.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - Indices et catastrophe(s)

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Tout se passa en une seconde.

L'objet métallique heurta le bouclier, rebondit.

L'ombre serra le poing.

Severus...

Baguette au clair, le Potionniste restait devant le Prince, à la fois résolu et atterré. Car l'homme avait accompagné son lancer par de la magie. _Sa_ Magie, celle des Sorciers.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, _l'autre_ attaquait à nouveau. C'était brouillon, mais la puissance était là et lui donnait du fil à retordre.

Tant que le bouclier tiendrait...

Un bruit sourd le déconcentra : des gardes accouraient, alertés par le cri de Ramsès.

 _Merlin, ils vont lui couper tout espoir de retraite, et alors... pour se dégager,_ _ **il**_ _va faire un carnage !_

Il fallait vaincre, et vite.

 **.**

 _Expelliarmus !_

Severus tenta ce Sort, bien que son adversaire n'ait pas de baguette. Sa Magie disciplinée heurta celle, brute, de l'ennemi

et ce fut comme si ces Puissances étaient foudroyées ! Elles sortirent des corps, s'unirent, virèrent à l'incandescent et

 _BOUM !_

Êtres, meubles et objets furent projetés à l'extérieur de la boule d'énergie, percutant les murs.

Au sol, le sang battant furieusement aux tempes, après quelques secondes Severus fit le point : Diounout, Ramsès et Nedjemet gisaient eux aussi mais ne semblaient pas sérieusement blessés. Et l'attaquant...

Il n'était pas en meilleur état. Toutefois, il récupéra incroyablement vite et parvint à se remettre debout, en même temps que son rival en Magie.

Le Potionniste le voyait, maintenant. Vêtu d'habits sombres et couvrants, il aurait pu être son exact reflet, n'était la peau colorée qui entouraient ses yeux, seuls visibles. Et son regard, _Merlin !_

De la haine, de la haine pure, sauf pour un court instant, quand il balaya la forme inerte de Nedjemet.

A nouveau l'homme essaya d'utiliser la Magie. Trop épuisé, il n'y réussit pas et prit la fuite.

"L'enfoiré, il rompt le combat !" siffla Severus. Non qu'il s'en plaigne, lui non plus n'aurait pu poursuivre le duel.

Des cris se firent entendre, dans le couloir.

 _Les gardes !_

Le Potionniste parvint hors de la chambre. Dans le couloir Est, des hommes se massaient, apeurés. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient les yeux rouges.

 **"Où est-il allé ?"**

Cinq doigts lui désignèrent le couloir Ouest, d'où lui parvint un _Bing !_ suivi du bruit de quelque chose qui s'écroule.

Severus soupira. Inutile de demander qui était concerné.

 **.**

"Imhotep...

\- _Six, sept..._ Ah c'est toi, gamin... _huit, neuf..._ fais attention, y'a un chauffard dans les parages ! Il m'a foncé dessus et percuté sans ralentir... _dix, onze_... je suis en morceaux et... zut, je n'arrive pas à remettre mes vertèbres dans le bon ordre !

\- Je t'avais dit de les numéroter.

\- Eh, je suis pas une armoire en kit, que je sache ! Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ton "chauffard" - je suppose que c'est Alistair qui t'a appris ce mot ? - est venu attenter à la vie du Prince. Sans succès, heureusement.

\- _Tu l'as laissé seul ?_

\- Non. Une Patrouille a rejoint les gardes et veille sur lui.

\- Par les attributs du Dieu Bès, ce palais est un vrai nid d'intrigues ! Je suis sûr que toute cette histoire a débuté ici.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Parce que le tueur, en me dépassant, s'est évanoui derrière une porte invisible. Ce qui veut dire...

\- ... qu'on lui a décrit soigneusement les lieux, y compris l'emplacement des passages secrets.

\- Ce qui ne peut être fait que par quelqu'un qui les connait. Soit un Haut Dignitaire...

\- ... soit un membre de la famille royale. Tu as raison, Imhotep ! Le danger est plus proche que nous ne le pensions. Pour Pharaon, le Prince,

et pour nous."

Severus frissonna.

"Sais-tu où sont Alistair et les enfants ?

\- Disparus dès que tu as eu le dos tourné.

\- Il faut... il faut que je les prévienne... qu'ils rentrent."

Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. La fatigue...

 _Plus tard, le repos ! Je dois avertir les miens._

Il lança le Sortilège du Patronus avec ses dernières forces. _Revenez..._ fut l'unique mot qu'il prononça, avant de perdre connaissance.

 **.**

Évidemment, il tomba sur Imhotep.

Mais celui-ci, prévoyant, avait déjà utilisé la Magie Divine, réarrangé ses os et ses bandelettes pour former une civière qui amortit le choc.

 _Hé hé, astucieux, l'ancien architecte,_ se dit-il, _digne du Dieu Ikea auquel me comparait Alistair !_

Mais son sourire se fana rapidement. A quoi servait-il de s'être transformé en civière si personne n'était là pour la porter ?

"Y'a quelqu'un ?"

 _Ah, j'entends parler..._ o _h zut, le Vizir et son bras droit !_

"N'est-ce pas là l'un de ces étrangers ? fit l'arrivant, il a l'air mal en point. On dirait qu'il ne respire plus.

\- Nous devrions le faire emmener dans la Maison des Morts."

 _Hein ?!_

 **"Pas question !"**

Rageur, Imhotep-civière rua dans les brancards et recombina ses os, s'en allant, littéralement, sur la pointe des pieds.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Aux Cornes d'Oryx, cinq minutes auparavant._

Entomologis restait la bouche ouverte.

Sans doute à cause de la surprise,

ou à la perspective des emmerdes à venir,

à moins qu'il ne se demande ce qu'était ces "marrons" bientôt distribués dont parlait Alistair.

"Hé, t'as de la laitue entre les dents ! fit ce dernier, tu sais que c'est pas top pour pécho les filles ?"

La réflexion rendit le mouvement à la Patrouille : le Capitaine recula, comme piqué par un scorpion, les soldats mirent au clair leur _Khopesh_.*

" _Des éplucheurs à légumes !_ s'extasia le Minotaure, c'est Nemo qui s'rait heureux d'avoir ça."

Nul ne sut si les réflexes militaires avaient joué, ou si la piétaille s'était sentie insultée par la comparaison de leur arme à des couteaux de cuisine, mais ils foncèrent sans réfléchir.

Exactement ce que voulait Alistair.

 **.**

"C'est trop haut, je n'y vois rien.

\- Chut, Elspeth, tu vas nous faire repérer !

\- On est derrière un mur.

\- Oui, mais s'ils jettent un regard vers les fenêtres...

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont en avoir le loisir ?"

Lydie dut le reconnaître, il était peu probable que l'attention des soldats soit détournée de leur cible, un Minotaure au sourire trop large pour être innocent.

 **.**

La tactique avait été mise en place avant que n'arrive la Patrouille - _Pas de Sorts offensifs, ni de blessures_ \- et Alistair avait disposé en stratège son commando _._

Ah, vous pensez sans doute aux Égyptiens et aux jeunes Sorciers ?

Que non ! Ceux-là avaient été priés de sortir dans la cour, et c'est pour cela qu'ils étaient tous derrière les fenêtres.

Non, le "commando" comprenait Flûtiau _,_ caché pour l'instant au dos d'une jarre, Massacre, déguisé en carpette pure laine, Aureus, étonnamment combatif pour un guérisseur, et Sssethos _._ Harry n'avait pas voulu, au début, le laisser en première ligne mais le Serpent argenté lui fit comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère. Le fait que quelqu'un lui ait volé son venin ne passait toujours pas _._

 _Soit._

Les deux reptiles s'étaient mis de chaque côté de la porte et tous avaient attendu.

 **.**

 _ **"GROOOOOOOW !"**_

L'apparition de Flûtiau, pelage et écailles hérissés, sautant par-dessus le comptoir fit sensation dans la modeste Maison de Bière et les soldats blêmirent.

" **C'est Ammout la Dévoreuse !** hurla l'un d'eux.*

\- Si tu le prends pour une fille, il va pas aimer _ **."**_

De fait, le Féli-Dragon bondit sur le s'attendaient à ce qu'il souffre horriblement, mais...

 _Sluuuurp !_

"Il... il lui fait un gros bisou baveux ! s'étrangla un soldat.

\- Et alors, t'es contre ? Ou tu fais partie du lobby des essuie-tout ?"

L'autre n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Massacre l'avait pris dans ses filets, ou plutôt avait aplati et agrandi sa peau pour en faire un tapis de deux mètres sur trois dans lequel il roulait le malheureux, voulant sans doute le rendre malade.

En partie raté. Ce fut Alistair, au vu des va-et-vient, qui devint nauséeux.

Profitant de l'absence momentanée du Minotaure, le Capitaine tenta de forcer la sortie mais un tir de barrage l'en empêcha. Les deux Serpents avaient récupéré les noyaux des dattes qu'avaient mangées les enfants et s'en servait de projectiles, soit en les crachant, soit en les utilisant comme balles frappées d'un coup de queue.

 _"Ouiii, vas-y, Aureus, transforme-le en dentelle !_

\- Ta sœur est de plus en plus intenable, fit à l'extérieur Lydie au Gryffondor.

\- Je sais. Alistair ne devrait pas l'emmener voir des matchs de Rugby."

La bagarre se poursuivit quelque temps, et contre toute attente, aucun camp ne semblait s'imposer.

"Pourquoi n'est-ce pas déjà fini ?

\- L'effet de surprise ne joue plus, enfant, répondit Fournès, même celui que tu appelles Flûtiau ne leur fait plus peur."

 _Effectivement._

"Eh bien, décida Elspeth, changeons la donne."

Et elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, avec en tête ce qui lui semblait être une bonne idée.

"Flûtiau, déploie tes ailes !

\- _**Non, surtout pas !"**_ cria le Minotaure.

Trop tard ! Le jeune Hybride, confiant, avait obéi.

Ce dont n'avait pas conscience la plus jeune, c'était qu'en quelques semaines le Féli-Dragon avait grandi et s'était étoffé. Ses ailes avaient maintenant une envergure de six mètres. Et dans une masure qui ne faisait que douze pieds* de large...

Tous furent projetés sur les parois de briques crues qui s'effondrèrent, entrainant le toit.

Elspeth fut la première à fouiller les gravats, suivie par les autres voyageurs du temps, Rachtok et les habitués.

Heureusement, personne n'était blessé.

Malheureusement, les soldats n'avaient pas renoncé.

"Ça commence à bien faire. _Sectumsempra !"_

 **Tchac !**

Le Sort de Harry avait coupé net le sabre du Capitaine. A cette vue, les soldats rendirent enfin les armes.

"Tu as vu, Alistair, ça marche même sur le métal. Quand je vais dire cela à Papa !

\- Je suis sûr qu'il sera intéressé... après nous avoir tués. Merlin, quel désastre !"

Le Minotaure s'approcha des décombres.

"Désolé, Rachtok, j'ai détruit ton commerce.

\- J' t'enverrai la facture.

\- Hrmph !"

 **.**

Ce fut à ce moment que le Patronus de Sev apparut, et la petite troupe regagna le palais, les militaires devant, tête basse. Alistair n'en menait pas large, son compagnon allait crier. Pourtant...

La seule réaction du Maître des Potions quand il les vit couverts de terre, avec des égratignures partout pour les bipèdes, des bosses et des positions bizarres pour les Créatures, fut d'augmenter son haussement de sourcil d'un tiers de millimètre supplémentaire.

Il avait l'habitude.

...

* * *

* Le Khopesh est un sabre courbe très en vogue à l'époque de Ramsès II

Ammout est un monstre qui dévore les coeurs des défunts, s'ils sont plus lourds que la plume de Maât, lors de la pesée du jugement des morts.

Douze pieds : environ quatre mètres.


	10. L'enquête commence

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Ratong : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC

Correction : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Guest, merci pour ta review !

 **.**

Un chapitre où l'histoire montre une face bien sombre.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - L'enquête commence

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Les récits d'Alistair et du Potionniste avaient laissé perplexes les Voyageurs du temps, car ils induisaient une interrogation : y avait-il un point commun entre la transformation d'un brasseur de bière égyptien en Gobelin et le complot contre le Prince Ramsès ?

"Pfff, on se croirait dans un roman d'Agatha Christie mâtiné de John Le Carré ! râla le Minotaure.

\- Ce... n'est pas faux, dit Severus, la situation nous échappe à cause de cela. Nous ne voyons que la surface des événements, il faut creuser.

\- Tu veux mener deux enquêtes de front ?

\- Trois ! fit une voix.

\- A quoi fais-tu allusion, Harry ?

\- Ben, au vol du Livre de Thot. C'est bien pour cela que nous avons été envoyés ici à la base, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le Potionniste se pinça l'arête du nez. Son fils avait raison, il y avait cette énigme principale à résoudre. Merlin, il l'avait presque oubliée !

Trois fronts. Aucune preuve qu'ils étaient reliés. Pas le début d'une piste.

 _Nous nous y prenons mal. Non,_ _ **je**_ _m'y prends mal ! Il me faut aborder ces mystères avec méthode et rigueur, comme pour les potions. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin des conseils d'Enquêteurs_ _expérimentés_ _._

"Vous deux, s'adressa-t-il aux agents de Nemo, que faites-vous quand vous êtes sur une affaire ? Quelle est votre technique ? Alistair ?

\- Euuuh...

\- Grimoire ?

\- C'est semblable, la plupart du temps, à ce que ferait une équipe de la P.J. : trouver des indices, faire une enquête de voisinage... s'il y a eu crime, interroger la famille, les amis et les collègues de travail de la victime et surtout, fouiller dans le passé de cette dernière.

\- A quoi ça sert, puisqu'elle est morte ?

\- C'est essentiel, Harry, répondit le descendant de Thot, neuf fois sur dix, la personne décédée a eu une vie que nul ne soupçonnait et qui explique pourquoi elle a été tuée.

\- D'accord, mais ici il n'y a pas de morts pour l'instant.

\- Au rythme où vont les choses..." fit sombrement le Potionniste.

Il fit signe à tous de se lever et de le suivre.

'Nous allons demander au Prince Ramsès un endroit qui nous servira de quartier général, reprit-il, ceci fait, nous nous répartirons les tâches. Ces affaires doivent être traitées simultanément, donc,

nous allons constituer des équipes."

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Le souhait de Severus fut vite exaucé. Le Pharaon Séthi leur laissa l'usage d'une aile du Palais, peu éloignée de Ses appartements mais avec une sortie indépendante, qui donnait, après passage dans une cave, sur les ruelles de Memphis. Ce n'était pas la seule issue. Dans la pièce principale se trouvait un bassin peu profond où l'eau clapotait.

"Ceci communique avec la piscine où nagent les poissons torpilles, dans la salle où vous a reçu le Vizir, expliqua Ramsès.

\- Hé, râla Alistair, j'espère qu'ils vont pas venir nous cramer les pieds si l'on veut faire trempette ?

\- Rassurez-vous, il y a une grille à l'entrée du coude qui mène ici."

Séthi avait nommé son fils superviseur du groupe. Ce n'était pas acte de méfiance, ou un désir de les rabaisser ; au contraire, être sous les ordres directs du Prince conférait à ses membres un prestige qui leur ouvrirait les portes et délierait les langues, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas encourir les foudres de l'Héritier. Severus soupçonnait Pharaon d'avoir eu une autre idée en tête : protéger son enfant. Il le pensait plus en sécurité avec eux.

Ce n'était pas faux.

Le tueur qui s'en était pris au Prince usait de Magie, et les guerriers, même les Medjaïs, n'étaient pas de taille à l'affronter, et encore moins le vaincre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la nouvelle équipe commença son travail : sur une longue table d'architecte fut étalé un rouleau vierge de papyrus qui fut bien vite noirci de noms, de dates et de croquis : jardins, rues et bâtiments. Enfin, attaché au mur, un autre feuillet contenait trois noms de lieux, avec en dessous ceux des personnes qui y étaient rattachées, plus quelques annotations.

Temple de Thot - _Grand Prêtre Ounech._ (actuellement dans le coma.)

Palais de Pharaon - _Séthi, Ramsès, Diounout, Nedjemet_. (Le tueur semble bien connaître les lieux. Un familier ? Sssethos n'a pu être approché que par un Prêtre ou une prêtresse - A creuser.)

Maison de Bière - _Rachtok, Fournès, Entomologis._ (apprendre dans quelles circonstances le premier s'est retrouvé transformé en Gobelin, ce qui s'en est suivi et _surtout_ , la chronologie des faits.)

Severus contemplait le tableau, ne pouvant se défaire d'un étrange impression. Quelque chose manquait. Quelque chose ou... quelqu'un. Rapidement, il traça un rond au bas du feuillet qu'il relia d'un trait aux trois listes.

Quand il pourrait y mettre un nom, tout serait évident.

 **.**

"Alistair, tu iras à la Maison de Bière.

\- Ouééé... ah mais non, y'a plus de Maison de Bière ! Elle a été détruite dans la bagarre.

\- Justement, le Capitaine Entomologis et ses hommes iront la reconstruire. Toi, tu les surveilleras, et si pendant ce temps tu discutes avec Rachtok et ses amis, personne ne trouvera ça louche.

\- Bien vu ! Est-ce que j'aurais le droit d'en siffler une ?

\- Une coupe ?

\- Non, une jarre.

\- Alistair, j'ai besoin que tu aies les idées claires.

\- Comme si un peu d'alcool pouvait brouiller mon cerveau !

\- Ben, déjà, ton cerveau, au naturel... risqua Grimoire.

\- Suffit, vous deux ! Passons à la mission suivante. Lydie, Elspeth et Massacre, vous resterez au Palais, pour tenir compagnie à Dame Diounout et sa petite-fille.

\- Hein ? Mais c'est pas une mission ! s'écria la plus jeune.

\- Ne crois pas que ce soit inutile, rectifia Lydie, en papotant, nous pouvons en apprendre beaucoup sur la cour, les dignitaires, la vie du Palais en général et celle de la famille royale en particulier. Surtout de Dame Diounout.

\- Elle est aveugle.

\- Oui, mais elle est ici la plus âgée des personnes que nous ayons rencontrées, elle a vécu longtemps en ces lieux avant de perdre la vue et je suis sûre que même après, elle a engrangé bien des souvenirs intéressants. Les gens ne se méfient pas d'une infirme."

Elspeth hocha la tête, et le trio s'éloigna vers les appartements royaux, sous la protection d'une demi-douzaine de gardes.

"Bien. Pour ce qui est du Temple de Thot, j'irai, avec Grimoire. Prince Ramsès, y a-t-il dans le Palais quelqu'un de confiance qui pourrait nous guider ?

\- Le scribe Mérérou. Il a longtemps été trésorier dudit Temple. Vous pouvez vous reposer sur lui.

\- Parfait. Allons-y !"

Le Potionniste allait partir quand la voix de Harry l'arrêta.

"Une minute ! Et moi dans tout cela ?!

\- _**Sssss !**_

\- Pardon,Sssethos. Et **nous** , dans tout cela ?!

\- J'avais dans l'idée de vous envoyer, avec Flûtiau, fouiller les affaires de la jeune Nedjemet.

\- Euuuh, tu sais, la lingerie des filles.

\- Non, pas cela. Je parlais de ses papyrus personnels, d'éventuels messages.

\- Elle ne gardait rien ici, affirma Ramsès, il vous faudra aller à ses appartements de Prêtresse, dans le Temple de Maât, pour trouver quelque chose. Et pour cela, vous aurez besoin de moi.

\- Vous ?!

\- Bien sûr, jeune insolent ! déclara le Prince, croyez-vous que l'on ouvrira les portes du Temple juste sur votre mine ?"

Harry se renfrogna. Le rictus de son père n'arrangea pas les choses. Toutefois, la perspective de faire des recherches, mêmes mineures, lui rendit le sourire, sourire qui s'accentua quand Severus lui mit sur le dos un sac gigotant.

"Tu auras peut-être besoin de lui, là-bas."

Guilleret, le jeune Gryffondor s'empressa de suivre le char du Prince dans les rues encombrées de la ville, Flûtiau trottinant à ses côtés.

 **.**

"A nous maintenant, fit le Potionniste à Grimoire et Mérérou, qui les avait rejoints.

\- Severus, murmura l'Enquêteur, as-tu voulu éloigner Harry et le Prince ? Je doute sincèrement qu'ils trouvent quelque chose dans les affaires de la Prêtresse.

\- Nous ne devons rien négliger. Tout à l'heure...

Tout à l'heure, quand le tueur nous a attaqués, son regard a flanché à la vue de Nedjemet.

\- Tu penses qu'il la connait ? Qu'ils sont intimes ?"

Un pincement au cœur, le Potionniste soupira.

\- Peut-être, oui.

Elle est... elle est si belle ! Nul ne peut plonger dans ses yeux changeants sans en tomber amoureux.

\- Severus ?

\- Pardon, je m'emballe.

Allons ! Le devoir nous attend."

Le sombre Professeur glissa sur le sol, plus ombre que jamais.

Grimoire savait que ce n'était qu'une façade,

il avait bien vu les joues pâles s'empourprer.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Temple de Thot._

"Ah d'accord !" s'écria Grimoire, faisant écho à la réaction passée du Vizir.

L'intérieur de l'édifice n'avait pas été nettoyé, aussi les colonnes éraflées, les objets de culte brisés, fleurs et offrandes altérées montraient le même aspect que lors de leur découverte, tout cela sous un voile de tristesse que n'aurait pas désavoué un Détraqueur.

"Mérérou, fit le Potionniste, a-t-on trouvé des indices ?

\- Non, Sounou, rien !"

Au Palais, le Scribe n'avait su comment s'adresser à l'homme aux yeux noirs. Aucune case ne lui correspondait, dans la société égyptienne, mais les dons de guérisseur de Severus avaient conduit le lettré à l'appeler Sounou, du titre des médecins itinérants de l'époque.

"Mérérou, murmura l'Enquêteur, tu as travaillé longtemps dans ce temple ?

\- Chaque jour que faisait Rê pendant quatre ans.

\- Dis-nous, alors, qui en était la personnalité marquante ?

\- Le grand Prêtre Ounech, assurément !

\- Et qui en était la pire facette ?" demanda Severus, l'air de rien.

Le lettré blanchit.

"Ounech aussi ?

\- Oui, fit-il d'une voix mourante.

\- Raconte !

\- _**Non !**_ Si jamais il apprend que j'ai parlé...

\- Il ne se réveillera peut-être jamais. Alors ?"

 **.**

Il fallut une potion calmante légère pour que le Scribe entame un discours cohérent. Severus s'attendait à un récit concernant des exactions, ou du détournement d'offrandes,

mais pas à _ça !_

"... Ounech était un homme hautain. Nous n'avions jamais eu à nous plaindre de lui, du moins jusqu'à il y a six mois. Il changea petit à petit pour devenir plus cassant. Cela, on pouvait s'en accommoder, mais les choses s'aggravèrent. Il était... il était, en tant que Grand Prêtre, responsable des apprentis dans la Maison de vie*, et les rumeurs ont commencé. Des enfants ont disparu, l'un d'eux fut retrouvé mort dans l'enceinte du Temple, où il n'avait rien à faire. Les serviteurs disaient qu'Ounech s'occupait un peu trop de lui."

 _Pédophilie_ , pensèrent en même temps Severus et Grimoire.

"Avait-il des complices ? gronda le Professeur.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Nous pensons qu'Ounech faisait du trafic d'êtres humains, édulcora-t-il, as-tu vu quelqu'un qui aurait pu l'y aider ?"

Les joues mouillées, le lettré répondit d'une voix hachée :

"Il... il y avait un homme. Il venait... régulièrement. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une... une moitié de saison.*

\- Soit deux mois, traduisit Grimoire, continue !

\- Je n'ai pas aperçu son visage... mais il était un Scribe, assurément ! J'ai vu ses doigts tenir le pinceau de notre profession, et... et il avait un bracelet d'or au poignet."

 _Un Dignitaire ?_ questionna Grimoire du regard.

 _Possible._

Le rang social de l'inconnu importait peu au Potionniste. Il voulait savoir _qui_ était cet homme, et pour cela, une seule solution.

"Severus, où vas-tu ?!

\- Trouver cet Ounech et pratiquer la Légilimancie sur lui.

\- Mais ce n'est... ce n'est...

\- Quoi ?! Pas bien ? Illégal ? _ **Et ce qu'il a fait, lui, c'est bien ?"**_

Le Professeur était si en colère que sa Magie explosait, détruisant encore plus les alentours.

" **Où est ce pourri ?**

\- Ic... ici même, balbutia Mérérou, dans les appartements du fond. On n'a pu le déplacer."

Severus fonça, suivi par un Grimoire très inquiet. Après avoir défoncé la porte, le Potionniste tomba sur une servante terrifiée qu'il congédia d'un geste.

"Je veux rester seul.

\- Pas question ! _"_

Grimoire reprit doucement :

"Je veillerai sur toi. Qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer pendant que tu es dans sa tête ?"

Severus le remercia du regard et put se concentrer sur l'homme alité. Il méritait bien son nom, une vraie gueule de chacal. *

Pressé, il secoua l'épaule qui tressaillit. Les paupières s'entrouvrirent.

 _C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Legilimens !_

Pour être Informulé, le Sortilège n'en fut pas moins efficace : l'esprit devint un livre ouvert.

 **.**

Si Severus avait espéré des renseignements sur les semaines passées, il en fut pour ses frais. Ounech n'avait dans sa tête que ses dernières secondes. Des sentiments, incrédulité, peur, puis des sensations... la douleur, le froid.

Un hurlement.

" **Severus !**

 **-** _Il était la cible, depuis le début._

\- Severus, qu'as-tu vu ?"

Le Potionniste collecta ses souvenirs.

Les ténèbres, le vide, l'ombre noire qui attaquait.

Un Obscurus !

...

* * *

* La Maison de Vie était "l'Université" de l'Égypte antique.

Chaque saison durait quatre mois.

Ounech signifie le chacal.


	11. Recoupements

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Un chapitre où Severus et Grimoire se retrouvent face à une étrange cuisinière et où Harry plonge, une fois de plus, dans les ennuis.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - Recoupements

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Un _**quoi ?!"**_

Severus ferma les yeux de douleur.

L'exclamation de Grimoire avait déclenché une terrible migraine. Le Sortilège _Legilimens,_ utilisé sur le Grand Prêtre Ounech, n'avait pas fonctionné comme à l'habitude : non seulement il n'avait presque rien vu, mais la force responsable du semi-coma du dignitaire - du moins une fraction de celle-ci - était toujours tapie dans l'esprit sondé, l'attaquant comme l'aurait fait une bête sauvage défendant sa proie.

Et cela n'avait rien eu d'agréable.

Ouvrant les paupières avec précaution, le Potionniste jeta un regard aux trois autres personnes dans la chambre : sur le lit le corps d'Ounech gisait, les muscles relâchés, semblable à une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils, Mérérou, agenouillé, laissait des larmes couler sur son visage, incapable d'en tarir la source, Grimoire fouillait frénétiquement sa besace, à la recherche de Merlin sait quoi... qu'il finit par trouver et tendre à son ami.

 _Ah, une potion contre la douleur !_

La boire permit au Professeur de reprendre le contrôle.

"Que sont les Obscurus ?" demanda l'Enquêteur.

 _C'est vrai, Grimoire ne peut savoir cela, il ne fait pas partie du monde magique._

Il était vrai aussi que seul un petit nombre de Sorciers en connaissait l'existence. Ceux qui avaient lu les mémoires de Newt Scamander, par exemple.

"C'est une entité magique parasite, fit Severus de son ton d'enseignant, qui nait du refoulement par un Sorcier, le plus souvent un enfant, de ses pouvoirs parce que son entourage l'y contraint, que ce soit par des violences physiques ou psychologiques.

\- Tu veux dire que certaines personnes s'en prennent à ces mômes pour... pour...

\- ... "battre hors de leur corps" ce qui en fait des monstres, d'après eux : la Magie. Mais cela est impossible, alors le jeune cache ses pouvoirs très profondément, et un jour l'Obscurus né de cela se sépare violemment de son hôte. Tu as vu les dégâts qu'il peut faire ?

\- Hmm hmm... Severus ?

Tu as dit que Ounech était la cible de l'attaque. Une vengeance ?

\- C'est tout à fait possible, vu ce que l'on sait.

\- Donc, il faut retrouver l'enfant concerné, et pour cela aller à la Maison de Vie, puisque les apprentis y sont en internat. Question : nous laissera-t-on entrer ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela ! fit un Mérérou qui s'était enfin repris et s'en allait vers l'extérieur, je connais quelqu'un qui nous ouvrira.

\- Qui ?

\- Ma sœur, c'est elle qui y cuisine.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Morora... et vu qu'il est midi passé, elle nous fera volontiers à manger, si je le lui demande."

Perspective qui ne semblait guère enthousiasmer ses deux suiveurs.

 _Avec un nom pareil..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Arrivé à proximité de la Maison de vie, Mérérou les fit bifurquer vers une ruelle qui donnait sur l'arrière du bâtiment.

"C'est l'entrée qui dessert à la fois le réfectoire et la réserve de nourriture, dit le scribe tout en ouvrant la porte, ce n'est jamais fermé à clef.

\- Une grosse faille dans la sécurité.

\- Oh non ! Le Dieu Seth lui-même n'oserait pas entrer quand ma sœur est là.

\- Donc, aucun risque de mauvaise rencontre : voleurs, bandits, monstres en tout genre ?

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est... _**Aaaah !"**_

Ils avaient parlé trop vite.

 **.**

Devant eux se tenait un être qui n'avait rien d'humain : grognant, soufflant, la peau recouverte d'une épaisseur grumeleuse d'un vert qui aurait horrifié un Serpentard (si si !) et qui dégageait des fumerolles à l'odeur pestilentielle.

 _Merlin, ceci ferait passer les bombes puantes des jumeaux Weasley pour de l'eau de Cologne !_

Mérérou s'évanouit, Grimoire se précipita au dehors, Severus put rester, ayant lancé à la hâte un Sortilège de Têtenbulle. La Créature s'avança.

"Chochotte ! s'écria-t-elle, devant le corps cyanosé du scribe.

\- Dame Morora ?

\- Ouaip, mon tout beau ! Comment qu' t'as deviné ? Et surtout, comment qu' t'as survécu ?

 _Un coup de chance_ , pensa Severus,

puis il désigna la matière répugnante :

"Quelle est cette... substance ?"

 _-_ Un masque au concombre. Naan, j' plaisante ! C'est des épinards. J'en avais servi à la cantine, mais les élèves ont protesté quand leur cuillère a commencé à se dissoudre, une fois dedans. Ils m'ont tout renvoyé en pleine face, ces petites natures !"

Severus n'eut ni le temps, ni la folie de lui demander pourquoi _elle_ n'était pas attaquée par ce produit caustique, la femme fit demi-tour et se perdit dans les profondeurs. Il ranima le scribe d'un _Aguamenti,_ récupéra Grimoire qui respirait presque normalement et tous trois s'enfoncèrent à leur tour dans les couloirs d'ombre, incertains de ce qu'ils allaient y trouver.

Une seule chose était sûre.

Pas un bon repas.

 _Pourvu que les autres s'en sortent mieux que nous._

 _ **.**_

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Sur la route du Temple de Maât._

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry se sentait bien.

La raison ?

Personne ne faisait attention à lui.

Ici, pas de survivant, pas de rang à tenir, pas de Rita Skeeter (ça, c'était chouette !), pas même de " _Oh, mais quelle étrange cicatrice !"_ Avec leur vie soumise aux accidents et fléaux naturels, les Égyptiens en voyaient d'autres.

Non, le centre des attentions, le Big Boss, la star du moment, c'était Flûtiau.

Contrairement à leur retour de la Maison de Bière, couverts de boue et de bosses, le Féli-dragon était maintenant la coqueluche des passants, jeunes comme adultes, et il en rajoutait. Et vas-y que je te fais mon sourire Colgate ! Et vas-y que je rejette mes poils en arrière, façon actrice de cinéma ! c'était tout juste s'il ne faisait pas des clins d'œil aux jolies filles. Alistair l'aurait traité de m'as-tu vu,

mais comme il n'était pas là...

L'arrivée au Temple calma la foule. Pas le Féli-Dragon. Harry dut le crocheter par les cornes, et le traîner à l'intérieur, alors que le jeune Hybribe envoyait des baisers à ses admiratrices.

"Laisse tomber, vieux, je ne crois pas que ces demoiselles sachent préparer la Sauce Bolognaise comme tu l'aimes."

 _Horreur !_

La Créature, dépitée, s'empressa de suivre Ramsès et son escorte, dans les méandres des couloirs. Harry ferma la marche. _Ils y étaient._

 **.**

Le Prince l'ayant présenté comme un tout jeune Scribe crétois, Harry fut laissé aux archives, avec la mission _officielle_ d'en trier dans les étagères le courrier venant de son île. Mais officieusement... _Les appartements de Nedjemet sont juste à côté_ , avait dit le futur Pharaon, _vous pourrez les fouiller à votre aise. Personne ne vous dérangera._

Deux secondes plus tard dans lesdits appartements, le jeune homme aux yeux verts posait son sac à dos au sol.

"Okay, vous pouvez sortir !" murmura-t-il.

Un Sssethos un peu froissé et un Imhotep-lego se dégagèrent de la toile.

"Hé, il me manque une phalange ! se plaignit l'architecte.

\- _Je me disais bien que Ssse bonbon au melon n'avait pas grand goût_.

\- Crache-là tout de suite !" ordonna Harry

 _ **Shtioof !**_

Le bout d'os fusa vers les boiseries, rebondit et tomba dans un coffre à vêtements.

"Décidément, je n'échapperai pas à la lingerie ! gémit le Gryffondor.

\- Tant qu'on ne te demande pas de l'essayer."

 **.**

Dix minutes suffirent pour fouiller les papiers de Nedjemet. Il y en avait peu, eut égard à sa fonction, mais peut-être les détruisait-elle une fois lus ?

"Il y a surtout des lettres d'amour, rougit Harry, son mari devait être fou d'elle.

\- Et il lui achetait bijoux et parfums de prix, fit Imhotep, impressionné par ce qu'il avait devant lui.

\- Oh misère, tout cela ne nous avance pas !"

Le plus jeune, frustré, donna un coup de poing sur le mur, et...

"Félicitation, gamin, tu as trouvé un passage secret !" s'exclama l'architecte, devant le panneau qui coulissait.

Le Trio se glissa dans l'étroit couloir qui déboucha sur ce qui semblait être un bureau, grand, éclairé grâce à un puits de lumière,

et dont les portes donnant sur l'extérieur étaient fermées.

"Cet endroit a l'air abandonné depuis au moins plusieurs lunes, déclara Imhotep, l'encre des palettes est sec, et une couche de poussière recouvre les meubles. Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ? Harry ?!"

L'intéressé ne répondit pas. Il était intrigué par une immense peau de bœuf que des lacets de corde écartelaient sur la paroi. Cela n'aurait pas dû attirer son regard, sauf que... la pièce tannée ne décorait pas le mur, vu qu'elle présentait, non le côté pelage mais son verso.

"Pourquoi mettre l'envers d'une peau de bête ? s'interrogea-t-il.

\- A part de vouloir y dessiner dessus, je ne vois pas, répondit le plus vieux, c'est un truc que faisaient les architectes de mon époque."

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir. C'était étrange, cette étendue de peau lui rappelait quelque chose.

 _Se pourrait-il ?_

Il s'approcha lentement, jusqu'à être à portée de main de la surface vierge. Il sortit sa baguette.

"Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Chut !"

 _Finite Incantatem !_

La surface ondula.

 _ **FINITE INCANTATEM !**_ cria Harry.

La peau se cabra sur ses liens, et soudain apparurent sur elle des lignes, des courbes, des points.

"Un plan de la région !" s'émerveilla Imhotep, ses bandelettes formant un sourire.

 **.**

Harry ferma ses paupières et prit un instant sa tête dans ses mains, tant il était choqué.

Le propriétaire de ce bureau avait créé l'équivalent géant de la Carte des Maraudeurs, **avec la Magie des Sorciers !**

Il en était sûr, sinon il n'aurait pas pu la révéler d'un _Finite Incantatem._

Il se secoua et rouvrit les yeux. Il tenait là un renseignement capital, qu'il ne devait _surtout pas_ garder pour lui.

"Imhotep, il faut que je prévienne mon père... Imhotep ?"

Pas de réponse. Et personne en vue.

"Sssethos ?!"

Pas de sifflements.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter : un bruit faible derrière lui le fit se tourner à demi. Trop tard !

Une masse le frappa et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

...


	12. Blessures

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR : Guest, merci pour ta review !

 **.**

Un chapitre centré sur Harry, et les choses se gâtent encore.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - Blessures

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Une odeur le réveilla.

Oh, ce n'était en rien un doux parfum... cela sentait la chèvre.

 _La chèvre ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais à la Tête de Sanglier ?_

Harry força ses yeux à s'ouvrir, ce qu'ils firent, suffisamment du moins pour qu'il pût voir son environnement : il était adossé à une paroi. Au lieu du sol de marbre du temple de Maât il contemplait la terre, à la place des riches tentures s'élevait un mur de briques crues. Ajouté à cela la pénombre qui régnait, malgré le soleil à son zénith et la chaîne qui s'enroulait autour de son poignet...

La conclusion en était vite tirée. Il était prisonnier, loin du Temple et sans moyen de s'enfuir.

Peut-être pourrait-il prévenir Severus par télépathie ?

Cet espoir se fana dans la seconde. Se concentrer était essentiel pour cela, et le Gryffondor n'y arrivait pas : un vertige le saisissait dès qu'il faisait une tentative. Même respirer était devenu difficile.

Il ne s'obstina pas et se laissa glisser au sol, préférant recouvrer ses forces plutôt que de s'acharner, comme il l'aurait fait s'il avait laissé son côté Gryffondor aux commandes.

Le sommeil l'emporta aussitôt.

 **.**

Cette fois, ce fut un son qui lui fit reprendre conscience. Un grattement. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, des voix... des voix se percevaient derrière la porte :

 _"... Surveillez-le... s'il s'enfuit, nous sommes... au cas... retrouvez-le et..."_

Harry n'entendit pas la fin mais il pouvait compléter sans problème. Cela tenait en un mot : Couic !

 _Décidément, les méchants, quels qu'ils soient, veulent tous me faire la peau_ , pensa le jeune homme, _quel manque d'imagination !_

Sa réflexion lui arracha un sourire : c'était le genre de raillerie qu'aurait pu faire Severus. L'homme l'imprégnait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Non qu'il en fût fâché, l'influence du Serpentard lui avait donné un certain équilibre.

 _Gratt gratt..._

Dans une obscurité plus dense qu'avant, le Gryffondor chercha du regard ce qui pouvait faire un tel bruit. Rien au ras du sol, et plus haut,

une lucarne, obstruée par _quelque chose_ de mouvant.

 _ **Pof !**_

La Créature avait quitté l'étroit encadrement pour sauter juste devant Harry, qui put la voir grâce au retour de la lumière.

C'était un babouin.

 **.**

"Euh... salut !" fit Harry, n'osant bouger un cil.

Il savait par Grimoire que ces singes sociaux pouvaient devenir très violents s'ils se sentaient menacés, et il n'avait pas envie d'en faire les frais, vu la taille des crocs et des griffes de celui qui lui faisait face, mais, les secondes passant, et l'animal ne faisant pas montre d'agressivité il se détendit et put l'observer tout à loisir.

C'était un singe adulte, sans doute dominant. Son regard fixé dans celui du Gryffondor donna à ce dernier l'impression étrange d'être disséqué, mis à nu, mais cela ne dura pas. Les prunelles s'adoucirent, le museau resta fermé, finissant de rassurer le jeune humain.

 **"Hé !"**

D'un bond le singe avait sauté sur Harry et fouillait le creux de sa ceinture.

"Non, arrête, tu m'chatouilles ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?"

Apparemment, il avait trouvé. L'animal s'éloigna hors de portée et avala à la hâte sa découverte.

"Mon dernier bonbon au melon !"

La douceur semblait avoir rendu le babouin d'humeur joueuse, car il fit plusieurs sauts dans l'étroite pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il décèle un nouveau centre d'intérêt, jusque là, caché sous des brins de paille. Un bout de bois...

 _Ma baguette._

 **"Donne-la moi !"**

L'ordre ne fit ni chaud ni froid au singe qui manipula l'Artefact dans tous les sens et finit - _pouah !_ \- par en fourrer l'extrémité dans une de ses narines.

"Hé, y'a déjà eu de la morve de Troll dessus, n'en rajoute pas !"

Comme s'il avait compris, le museau du babouin se plissa en une moue de dégoût et la baguette se retrouva à l'air libre... pour servir ensuite de gratte-dos.

 _Merlin, il ne s'approchera jamais assez pour que je la lui prenne,_ gémit le Gryffondor, grattant par mimétisme sa propre omoplate.

L'animal le considéra, et...

 _Tap tap !_ Harry releva la tête qu'il avait posée sur ses genoux, le singe était tout proche et lui offrait le bout de bois.

"Merci," fit-il, soulagé.

 _Mais de rien_ , semblait dire le regard d'ambre.

Le Gryffondor était trop affaibli pour user de plus d'un Sortilège et avoir la chance de se défendre, une fois dehors. Il renonça au Patronus. Il écarta de même le jet d'étincelles géantes dans le ciel, il n'était pas sûr que les siens puissent le voir. Vu la situation, un seul Sort s'imposait.

Il pointa sa baguette sur l'espèce de verrou qui maintenait sa chaîne au mur.

 _Alohomora !_

Cette incantation, pour simple qu'elle fut, lui fit tourner la tête mais il n'en eut cure : cela avait marché.

Il était libre !

Enfin, il lui restait à sortir de la pièce et cela, c'était pas gagné. Il ne pouvait passer par la lucarne et la porte était sans doute gardée. Tenter de démolir le mur ferait trop de bruit, et... mais si, c'était la solution !

Dans l'instant qui suivit un vacarme se déclencha à l'intérieur, attirant l'attention des geôliers. Les hommes, craignant l'arrivée d'une patrouille, se hâtèrent d'ouvrir pour le faire cesser, mais _là_

ils en restèrent comme deux ronds de flans. Il n'y avait plus de jeune homme céans, juste un babouin furieux qui leur criait après.

"Par Hermès, quel est ce prodige ?! dit Riklès, un mercenaire grec.

\- Peu importe, c'est toujours le gamin, répondit Firfacthor, un grand blond habillé en noir de haut en bas, même pour ses chaussures.

\- _**Attention, il s'échappe !"**_

Effectivement, le singe avait mis à profit le petit flottement des hommes de main pour foncer droit sur eux et les déborder.

"Tous derrière lui ! S'il nous échappe, le patron nous fera la peau.

\- Eh... et la porte, on ne la ferme pas ?

\- Pour garder quoi, maintenant, la poussière ?"

Le malfrat ferma son clapet et suivit ses acolytes, pourchassant le singe qui les narguait au loin,

et dans la pièce à nouveau calme s'éleva un chuchotement :

 _"Yes, ça a marché !"_

 **.**

Harry s'était aplati sur le mur, à l'endroit où devait taper la porte une fois ouverte. Pour cela, il avait été servi : les bandits avaient envoyé violemment le vantail de bois à sa rencontre et il ne comptait plus ses bosses. Peu importait. Son plan avait marché et c'était l'essentiel.

Il sortit. Prudent, il scruta les environs pour les trouver vides de présence humaine. La ruelle s'étirait sur la gauche où il entendait les échos de la chasse au babouin, sur la droite un coude en cachait l'extrémité.

 _Pas le choix, à droite toute !_

Le Gryffondor s'éloigna aussi vite que sa fatigue le lui permettait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il souhaita tomber sur des soldats où des Medjaïs. Même la vue de Ramas Takouet l'aurait rempli de joie, cela aurait signifié la fin de ses ennuis.

Focalisé sur cet espoir, le jeune Sorcier ne surveilla pas ses arrières.

Il aurait dû.

Une silhouette jaillit de nulle part et révéla un homme, remisant l'anneau de Gygès qui l'avait rendu invisible.

 _Décidément, il faut tout faire soi-même_.

La lame de son poignard brilla d'un éclat sinistre. Encore trois mètres... deux... un...

"Prépare-toi à rencontrer Osiris !" lança-t-il en levant le bras.

 **.**

Le cri de Harry fit s'envoler tous les oiseaux alentours.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Maison de Vie._

"Grimoire, prends sur toi ! le tança Severus, nous ne sommes que de passage dans la cuisine de Morora, bientôt nous serons hors d'ici.

\- Ce ne sont pas ses préparations qui me rendent malade, enfin, pas seulement. Il y autre chose.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- J'ai... j'ai des visions et dans celles-ci, je fais des choses qui me sont impossibles. Je saute par-dessus des barrières, ma foulée est digne de celle d'un sprinter. C'est un rêve éveillé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Possible, sauf si tu es le frère caché de Carl Lewis.

\- Il y a Harry dans ce rêve.

\- _Hein ?_

\- Je le vois... Je suis sur un haut mur et je le vois au loin. Il clopine, il est épuisé. Et... et il y a quelqu'un qui émerge du néant, derrière lui. Cet homme va le poignarder, alors je cours..."

Severus, Morora et son frère blêmirent. Les yeux de Grimoire s'étaient révulsés.

"Il est possédé par Seth, comme le fut le scribe Pakhémetnou !

\- Fichaise !" s'écria Severus.

Pas si sûr. Cela ressemblait beaucoup trop au lien qui avait existé entre Harry et Voldemort.

Soudain Grimoire s'élança dans la cuisine, mimant la course folle de son double. Il butta contre un chaudron, se releva, et finit par heurter la réserve de légumes qui s'écroula sur lui, le projetant à terre.

"J'ai mal, gémit ce dernier en se tenant le ventre.

\- Je ne vois rien d'autres que des contusions sans gravité.

\- Non, c'est... bien plus important."

Et il ramena au jour sa main pleine de sang.

Une entaille profonde barrait son corps. _Merlin, il y a une seconde cette blessure n'existait pas !_

Severus arracha la tunique rougie, sortit sa baguette et commença à incanter.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"NOON !"** cria Harry.

Le Gryffondor avait sursauté quand le singe s'était matérialisé devant lui, venant de nulle part. Il n'avait pas compris _pourquoi_ celui-ci l'avait ensuite dépassé, jusqu'à ce choc.

Le babouin l'avait sauvé, en recevant le coup de poignard à sa place.

Fou de rage, l'animal avait eu le temps de lacérer le visage de l'homme avant de s'écrouler et ce dernier s'était enfui.

"Oh non !

Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te soigner ! fit-il à l'animal, tirant sa baguette. _Vulnera Sanentur... Vulnera Sanentur_... pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? _Vulnera Sanentur..."_

 ** _._**

A ce moment précis, son père commençait sa propre incantation sur Grimoire.

...


	13. A l'attaque ! - Part 1

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Guest, merci pour ta review.

 **.**

Un chapitre qui précède la bagarre proprement dite.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - _À l'attaque !_

Première partie

.

o-O-o

.

Harry continuait à user, sans grands résultats, du Sort Guérisseur sur la plaie du babouin quand un message télépathique l'effleura...

 _Fils ?_

 **"Papa !** fit-il à voix haute, immédiatement soulagé, je... le Vulnera Sanentur ne marche pas, le sang coule toujours !"

 _Tu es affaibli. Synchronise-toi avec mes mots et à nous deux, nous viendrons à bout de ces blessures._

" _ **Ces**_ blessures ?"

 _Ne cherche pas à comprendre, obéis ! Un... deux..._

Confus, le Gryffondor se concentra, enfin, il essaya. A _trois !_ il incanta à nouveau et le contre-sort au terrible Sectumsempra fit son office : l'œuvre du poignard se referma et ne resta sur la peau qu'une fine ligne rosée qui finirait par disparaître.

La tension quittant son corps, Harry s'affaissa, le singe toujours dans ses bras. Il n'avait plus de forces. Un groupe d'hommes, attiré par ses cris, lui parlait mais il n'entendait rien. A peine avait-il remarqué leur état d'artisans que l'un d'entre eux s'éloignait à toutes jambes.

 _Bah !_ se dit-il, _le bonhomme peut bien aller où il veut..._

L'épuisement le faisait presque délirer. Harry sentit qu'on glissait entre ses lèvres un liquide épais et sucré. De la bière. Il n'aimait pas, mais il n'allait pas faire le difficile. C'était la Solution de Force locale, après tout. Des bras amis le débarrassèrent du singe et le relevèrent, il put rester debout sans vaciller et ses pensées tournèrent à l'optimisme : la situation s'arrangeait.

Il aurait dû se souvenir que l' **E** mployé du **D** estin chargé de sa famille _détestait_ ce genre d'affirmation.

Alors...

 **.**

 **"Le voilà !"**

Les malfrats qui avaient emprisonné Harry étaient de retour dans la ruelle. Bonne nouvelle : ils semblaient aussi épuisés que lui à cause de leur course après le babouin. Mauvaise nouvelle : ils avaient rameuté dans leur périple des collègues, une dizaine d'hommes, et pas des demi-portions. Le Gryffondor blêmit, avec un lot pareil ses chances de survie étaient proches de zéro. Il fit signe aux artisans de fuir, aucun n'y consentit, bien qu'étant deux fois moins nombreux que les malfaiteurs.

Parmi ces derniers, le géant blond Firfacthor, qui avait perdu une chaussure dans le parcours s'écria :

"Par Anubis, le garçon-singe s'est dédoublé !

\- Mais non ! fit Riklès, faisant preuve de plus de jugeote, il ne s'est jamais transformé en babouin. Il nous a leurrés pour pouvoir s'enfuir."

Les traits de Firfacthor s'empourprèrent.

"Ah, tu t'es moqué de nous ? Eh bien, tu vas le sentir passer !"

La colère le portant, en trois bonds il fut sur Harry et le prit au collet. Son poing partit et lui cogna la mâchoire.

"Occupez-vous des autres !" cria Riklès, tirant une dague de sa ceinture.

La situation était passée de critique à désespérée, et l'on aurait mis un point final aux aventures de Harry Potter si le **D** estin n'avait, irrité par le zèle de son **E** mployé, retoqué la plupart de ses initiatives, les déclarant non conformes à la Constitution de son service.

Ce qui fit que la bagarre, à peine entamée, tourna au désavantage des méchants : une corde faite de bandelettes empêcha Riklès d'abattre son arme sur un des artisans, une flèche blessa un autre bandit, l'ôtant de la bataille, un sifflement furieux précéda l'arrivée d'un projectile qui se révéla être Sssethos, crochets devants, et une fumée sombre sépara le grand blond avec une chaussure noire d'un Harry tuméfié.

Mais cela n'était rien, comparé au piétinement qui fit trembler le sol, annonçant l'arrivée d'un taureau au regard meurtrier.

La cavalerie était enfin là.

.

o-O-o

.

 _Au Temple de Maât, quelques minutes auparavant._

Cela faisait trois-quarts d'heure que Harry était censé faire un travail d'archivage, au Temple, et Flûtiau, resté avec le Prince, commençait à s'agiter. L'animal bougeant de plus en plus, Ramsès congédia Prêtres et serviteurs, ne garda que deux Medjaïs, dont Ânty, leur chef et un plus jeune auprès de lui et partit aux nouvelles. Il avait beau se dire que le Temple était sûr, que personne ne pouvait y venir sans que cela se sache, le souvenir de l'attentat contre lui, au Palais, lui rappelait que nul endroit n'était à l'abri de ses ennemis, qui étaient maintenant _aussi_ ceux des Envoyés des Dieux.

Et si jamais ils étaient entrés et avaient vu le jeune homme aux yeux verts, isolé...

Ses craintes se virent confirmées quand il trouva les appartements vides, et qu'un des Medjaïs lui montra le passage secret béant. L'homme partit en éclaireur et revint aussitôt, déclarant qu'il n'y avait âme qui vive dans la nouvelle pièce.

Ils y allèrent.

Suivre les pas de Harry fut facile, vu la couche de poussière, mais les traces s'arrêtaient devant la peau de bœuf, et il était visible que quelque chose avait été trainé vers le mur ouest. Le jeune tenta de pousser de l'épaule le coffre qui s'y trouvait, sans succès. Celui-ci semblait collé au sol.

"Un mécanisme relie le meuble à une trappe ! fit Ânty, qui s'était allongé pour mieux voir, je vais le forcer."

Une barre de métal fit office de pied-de-biche et, dans un craquement, ce qui reliait la trappe et le dessous du coffre fut brisé. Autre conséquence : le Medjaï avait utilisé tant de force qu'il envoya valser sans le vouloir le meuble cubique, le cassant un peu plus.

Meuble qui devint subitement très bruyant.

"Par Rê, quelle est cette bizarrerie ?" s'interrogea l'homme, tandis que lui et son collègue reculaient.

Ramsès leur ordonna de briser la serrure du coffre, de le saisir et, une fois en l'air, de le retourner brusquement. On allait bien voir ce qui en tomberait.

Ce qui en tomba ?

Une masse textile, semblable à un amas de chiffons, mais qui se révéla être...

 _ **"Imhotep ?!"**_

La momie grommela : elle était aussi emmêlée qu'un nœud gordien.

"Pardon, Prince, mais il faut que je remette tout cela en place. Et que je recompte mes os. Heureusement que j'ai la check-list."

Médusés, les trois vivants n'eurent pas le temps de reprendre leurs esprits, une autre forme chutait du coffre. Sssethos.

Le pauvre serpent était tout froissé et très en colère.

 _Sssi je retrouve Ssselui qui m'a enfermé, je vais lui faire avaler Ssson papyrus de naiSssance !"_ siffla-t-il.

Les bras crispés sur les bords du coffre, les Medjaïs le secouèrent pour en faire descendre quelque chose qui cliquetait.

Des os !

Un squelette entier qui s'abattit sur Imhotep.

 **"C'est complet !"** cria-t-il, rageur, en se protégeant sous ses bandelettes.

Cette fois-ci, la boite cubique était vide. Mais les êtres présents, vivants, serpent ou momie restaient muets. Car l'ensemble osseux qui venait de tomber n'avait rien de normal.

C'était celui d'une Créature.

 **.**

"Nous avons été attrapés et tassés dans ce meuble, avoua Imhotep au Prince, nous ne pouvions ni bouger, ni faire du bruit pour donner l'alerte, une force nous en empêchait.

\- Et le garçon aux yeux verts ?

\- Nous ignorons ce qu'il est advenu de lui."

Ramsès soupira. La situation se présentait mal. Oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas responsable du jeune homme, mais pouvait-il s'en désintéresser alors que son père, le magicien aux yeux noirs, lui avait sauvé la vie ?

Non.

Un grondement le fit sortir de ses pensées. Flûtiau, resté à l'extérieur, pointait le bout de son museau. Ses naseaux reniflèrent toute la pièce, pour finir par marquer l'arrêt devant la trappe.

"Pourrait-il suivre la piste de votre ami ?

\- Euh... je suppose que oui.

\- Alors allez-y !

\- _Nous ?!_ coassa la momie.

\- Bien sûr ! Vous pouvez, tous les trois, vous glisser dans ce boyau et partir à son secours.

\- Mais je..."

Imhotep se tut. Franchement, il ne pouvait s'avouer claustrophobe, lui qui avait passé deux mille ans dans un tombeau.

 **.**

Juchés sur le dos de Flûtiau, Sssethos et l'ancien architecte descendirent dans le souterrain, disparaissant très vite dans les ténèbres.

Ramsès et les Medjaïs restèrent un moment dans la pièce mystérieuse, jusqu'à ce que...

"Prince, osa Ânty.

\- Parle !

\- Cet endroit... le passage secret... c'est l'œuvre d'un ennemi.

\- Sûrement.

\- Mais comment a-t-il fait ? Celui à qui appartient cette pièce est...

\- **Je sais !"**

L'héritier de Pharaon passa la main sur son visage.

"Je sais," répéta-t-il plus doucement.

Il ne pouvait en vouloir au chef des Medjaïs. Cette situation...

c'était à n'y rien comprendre.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _A la maison de bière, peu avant la bagarre..._

Alistair surveillait les soldats, et leur Capitaine Entomologis, qui remontaient les murs de la Maison de Bière. La troupe ne protestait pas, elle était chanceuse, d'une certaine manière, car Pharaon aurait pu les expédier sur la frontière avec les Hyksos, pour les punir, et _là_ , cela aurait été bien plus pénible.

Écrasant une chaise qui avait survécu à la bagarre, le Minotaure savourait un pot de _Seremet_ , cette bière de luxe aux dattes que Rachtok avait tiré de ses réserves, qui n'avaient pas souffert de l'effondrement des murs et du toit. Le Gobelin, prudent, l'avait fait payer avant et son "client" s'était séparé de nouvelles fioles de potions guérisseuses. Pour autant, l'Homme-Taureau n'oubliait pas pourquoi il était là : en savoir plus sur la transformation de l'ancien potier en Gobelin.

"J'étais un artisan comme les autres, répondit ce dernier, je fabriquais des vases destinés aux Temples, que je livrais chaque matin. Un de ceux-ci, je devais déposer mes œuvres au Temple de Maât, ce que j'ai fait...

C'est la dernière chose dont je me souvienne de ma... ma vie d'avant. On m'a retrouvé dans le désert, délirant et la peau brûlée. Mes anciens collègues m'ont recueilli et soigné, mais ce n'était pas des brûlures ordinaires. Tout mon corps a changé par la suite, pour devenir ce que tu vois maintenant.

\- Cela s'est passé quand ?

\- Il y a quatre mois. Depuis ce jour, je m'occupe de cet établissement qui me permet d'avoir du Pain et de la Bière _*_ pour vivre. Ce qui...

\- **ALISTAIR ! RACHTOK !"**

Le cri fit tressaillir le Minotaure qui éclaboussa son museau du liquide mousseux qu'il buvait juste à ce moment-là.

"Fournès ?! s'étonna le Gobelin, que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Près du... Grand Temple, fit l'homme, essoufflé... ton fils, Minotaure... il est en danger. Il est... Il est en compagnie des nôtres, mais... j'ai vu, quand je suis parti vous... prévenir que des bandits attaquaient.

\- _**QUOI ?!"**_

Alistair s'était levé d'un bond et avait crocheté le pauvre Fournès par le col.

 **"Où-est-ce-Grand-Temple ?**

\- Au bout de l'avenue parallèle à cette ruelle, fit précipitamment Rachtok, alarmé par la couleur betterave cuite de son ami.

\- Okay, j'y vais !"

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire bière, le Minotaure avait pris sa forme animale et était parti à toute allure, criant à la cantonade :

 **"Y'en a qui vont avoir une 'tite séance de Cornopuncture. Et gratuite, en plus !"**

Le Gobelin resta avec Fournès et les soldats, interloqués.

Il regarda les armes que ces derniers avaient déposées pour maçonner les murs.

"Reprenez-les et allez le rejoindre !

\- _Hein ?!_

 _-_ On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer dans une bagarre. Ils auront peut-être besoin de vous."

Le Capitaine Entomologis ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : récupérant arc et flèches, il courut avec ses hommes derrière le Taureau vengeur. Les bandits allaient déguster, et pas forcément du canard au miel.

.

o-O-o

.

 _Cuisine de Morora, dans la Maison de Vie._

"Harry a peur, quelque chose a dû se produire. Grimoire, sais-tu où il se trouve exactement ?

\- Dans ma vision, il était près d'une immense statue de granit rouge.

\- **Le portail Nord du grand temple !** s'écrièrent ensemble Morora et son frère, la statue de Pharaon qui fait dix-huit mètres de haut. **

\- Indiquez-moi l'orientation, j'y vais.

\- Mais tu ne peux Transplaner à l'aveuglette ! fit Grimoire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela."

La cuisinière ayant obéi, Severus transplana sur le toit le plus proche dans cette direction. De là-haut, une statue de dix-huit mètres se verrait, n'est-ce pas ?

 **.**

Grimoire sursauta quand Morora le secoua d'importance.

"Hé, on ne va pas le laisser s'amuser tout seul, non ?

\- Mais...

De toute façon, on arrivera trop tard !

\- Pas sûr, mon beau, le Temple n'est qu'à deux-cents coudées, et je connais les passages !"

L'Enquêteur se laissa embarquer par l'enthousiasme de Morora qui, avant de partir, plongea un chaudron dans le reste de ses épinards.

S'il y avait des méchants sur place, ils allaient avoir du rab.

...

* * *

*Le pain et la bière étaient la base de l'alimentation égyptienne antique.

** Il ne reste qu'un bras de cette statue qui se trouve au British Museum.


	14. A l'attaque ! - Part 2

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Guest, merci pour ta review !

.

Voici la fin de la bagarre.

Des informations sont révélées et ce pauvre Imhotep en prend, une fois de plus, plein le squelette.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - _A l'attaque !_

Deuxième partie

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Au tout début de la bagarre..._

Les méchants s'avançaient vers leurs futures proies, certains d'en finir vite.

Les poings serrés, Harry et ses amis s'apprêtaient au combat, même si leurs chances d'en réchapper étaient nulles.

Le contact fut brutal. Quelques collègues de Fournès envoyèrent de la poudre d'argile séchée dans les yeux des premiers bandits mais furent débordés par la deuxième vague qui les força à reculer.

C'est à ce moment-là que retentit un hurlement étrange.

 **.**

 **"YIIII-HA !"**

Le cri figea un bref instant les combattants, leurs yeux ébahis découvrant une Triade* que nul conteur égyptien, même sous acide, n'aurait pu inventer.

Un Félin bondissant, à la queue de lion et au pelage doré plaqué d'écailles rouges : Flûtiau.

Sur son dos une momie qui semblait s'amuser comme une folle, et qui devait avoir trempé ses bandelettes dans tous les bains de teintures des environs : Imhotep.

Et au sommet de la tête de ce dernier un Serpent argenté, Sssethos, fortement serré autour du crâne et des vertèbres cervicales pour ne pas être désarçonné,

ou pour maintenir l'ensemble attaché.

Plus sûrement pour cela, d'ailleurs.

" _Yes,_ rugit l'ancien architecte, à moi de lancer mon attaque favorite, celle qu'Alistair nomme La Toile de Spiderman !"

Flûtiau s'étant arrêté, la Momie tendit le poignet et ses bandelettes s'étirèrent, jusqu'à former un lasso qui attrapa le bras de Riklès.

"Je l'ai eu ! Je l'ai eu !" exulta Imhotep.

Le bandit tira sur le tissu d'un coup sec.

"Il m'a eu ! Il m'a eu !" fit piteusement la momie, pendant qu'elle et Sssethos étaient projetés dans les airs. Le Serpent chuta sur un des bandits qui s'évanouit aussitôt, tandis qu'Imhotep arrivait droit sur la dague du mercenaire grec qui lacéra ses bandelettes.

"Hé, fais gaffe, la Clinique du Vêtement n'a pas encore été inventée !"

Cela ne l'arrêta pas.

"On peut jouer aux osselets si tu veux ? Je fournis le matériel."

Clairement, il n'était pas intéressé.

"Bon, alors on va raconter des blagues : c'est l'histoire d'un Pharaon qui... eh, _non !_ _ **Nooon !"**_

Riklès l'avait ficelé avec ses propres bandelettes et expédié sur le toit le plus proche, où il s'emmêla dans un pagne de couleur bleue qui déteignit sur lui,

juste aux pieds du Capitaine Entomologis.

 **.**

 _Une minute auparavant..._

Alistair, sous sa forme de Taureau, était parti à la rescousse de Harry et les soldats aussi, récupérant leurs armes. Mais le Minotaure, stressé, n'avait pas laissé le temps au Gobelin de finir ses indications, ce qui fit qu'il dépassa l'endroit où il devait tourner et perdit un temps précieux à retrouver sa route. Au contraire, les hommes du Capitaine, connaissant le terrain avaient filé en droite ligne vers le lieu du combat et s'étaient séparés quelques mètres avant : Entomologis avait grimpé sur le toit où pendaient des tissus fraîchements teints et surplombait la scène, tandis que les soldats en faisaient le tour, pour prendre à revers les bandits.

"Oh, salut Coccinelle ! fit la momie drapée de bleu quand elle tomba.

 _\- Ne-m'appelez-pas-comme-ça !_ gronda le Capitaine.

\- Ben, t'es rouge de colère. Et avec les traces de boue noire sur ton corps..."

Entomologis attrapa le paquet-cadeau bavard et le traîna à l'arrière. Bien, maintenant il avait le champ libre pour utiliser son arc.

Un bandit de moins !

L'homme avait à peine décoché sa flèche qu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il lâcha son arc et pivota à toute vitesse, dégainant non pas un, mais deux poignards.

"Beau réflexe, Capitaine, fit une voix soyeuse... mais inutile. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi."

Severus était enfin là.

Sans plus attendre, le Potionniste utilisa la fumée noire qui le transporta au coeur de la mêlée. Sur le toit, le gradé sourit : la bagarre serait vite finie, avec le Magicien aux yeux sombres.

 **.**

Ne pouvant plus être précis dans ses tirs, Entomologis recula pour retrouver l'escalier qui l'avait conduit sur le toit, afin d'aller fermer la nasse avec ses hommes.

Il n'avait oublié qu'un détail : Imhotep. La momie était sur son chemin et il buta contre elle, se rattrapa à l'étendage et, bien sûr, un carré de tissu vert lui tomba dessus.

"Hé, la mante religieuse ?

\- _Arrêtez ces comparaisons !_ Que voulez-vous ?

\- Que tu me rapproches du bord, j'veux voir la fin du combat.

\- Par Seth, je vais commettre un momiecide !

\- Je suis déjà mort, j'te signale."

A deux doigts de l'apoplexie, Entomologis prit la créature enrubannée, la pendit sur la corde la plus proche de la rue et se hâta de descendre. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre la susnommée le comparer encore à un quelconque insecte,

même à un Scarabée sacré.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Harry était trop occupé avec le géant blond, Firfacthor, pour faire attention au cours de la bagarre. Jusqu'ici, il avait tenu l'homme à distance avec quelques coups qui n'étaient pas réglos - il en remercierait Dudley, s'il s'en sortait - et il gardait espoir, malgré le fait que son énergie le quittait peu à peu.

Ce qui changea la donne fut l'arrivée de Severus, qui s'empressa de lancer un Maléfice Cuisant sur l'adversaire du Gryffondor. Le blond hurla et s'effondra sur lui-même.

"Merlin, quel cri ! Où l'as-tu touché ?

\- Les bijoux de famille."

Le Potionniste ne laissa pas à son fils le temps de s'horrifier, utilisant un Bouclier, il l'emmena hors de la ligne des combattants, vers l'endroit où attendaient Flûtiau, et...

 _"Sssethos ?! Mais tu es tout meurtri, que t'est-il arrivé ?_

 _\- Quelqu'un m'a fait un croc-en-jambe._

 _\- Un croc-en-jambe... à un Serpent ?_

 _\- Sssi tu_ _t'arrêtes_ _à_ _Cccce_ _genre de détails._

\- **Harry !** tonna Sev.

\- P'pa ?

\- Restez ici tous les trois. Je m'occupe des derniers combattants et je reviens vers vous."

Cela fut fait en deux temps trois Sortilèges. Effrayés par cette Magie qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, les bandits se rendirent les uns après les autres et furent entravés par les soldats,

sauf un, Riklès.

Le mercenaire grec s'était enfui.

.

Voyant le combat tourner à leur désavantage, l'homme avait louvoyé vers une porte basse et quand le Magicien en noir était intervenu, attirant les regards, il s'y était glissé. Il savait qu'il y avait là une réserve de bière et qu'au fond du bâtiment se trouvait une trappe par où les brasseurs évacuaient le contenu des jarres gâtées, donc imbuvables. Bien sûr il fallait s'introduire dans le conduit puant, c'était le prix à payer pour échapper à la prison ou aux mines.

Un martèlement sourd au dehors le décida et il disparut, tandis que deux cornes enragées explosaient le vantail de bois,

quelque secondes trop tard.

 **.**

Le Grec était rusé, mais pas autant qu'Ulysse et quand il déboucha à l'air libre, au bout d'un collecteur de dix mètres de long, il se trouva nez à naseaux avec un immense taureau qui n'était pas de la meilleure humeur.

Il tenta de fuir, l'animal l'en empêcha.

Il tira sa dague, elle fut projeté dans les airs sans qu'il n'ait vu un geste.

"Qui es-tu ? finit-il par dire.

\- La onzième plaie d'Égypte," répondit Alistair.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Écoute, le parfumé au pot-pourri, on va la faire classique : soit tu te rends et tout se passe bien, soit je me mets en mode Inspecteur Harry et je te dézingue si tu bouges un cil. Alors ?

Riklès savait qu'il avait perdu, il n'était pas idiot, mais se retrouver en prison signerait à coup sûr son arrêt de mort. Il en savait trop et _l'Autre_ n'aurait aucun scrupule à le faire taire. Définitivement.

Foutu pour foutu...

Il feinta sur la gauche, le taureau suivit le mouvement et d'un bond sur la droite l'homme réussit à se dégager. Il aurait pu s'en sortir avec un humain normal mais il avait à faire à un Sorcier-Minotaure et un _Stupéfix_ l'envoya rouler au sol, impuissant.

Reprenant sa forme hybride, Alistair remit le Grec debout sans ménagements. Il aurait dû se méfier.

L'attaque le prit par surprise.

Il n'en était pourtant pas la cible : Riklès émit un gargouillis horrible et s'effondra, le dos étoilé de sang.

Aussitôt Alistair redevint un Taureau, seul capable de résister aux blessures par armes blanches, mêmes empoisonnées. Ces précautions furent vaines : son forfait accompli, l'assaillant était parti, il le sentait.

Il se pencha sur le mercenaire dont les yeux voyaient déjà les Enfers.

"Qui t'a payé pour enlever mon fils ?

\- M... mort..." répondit l'homme dans un dernier souffle.

Ce fut le seul indice qu'il laissa.

 **.**

"J'suis désolé, Sev, nous ne saurons jamais qui est derrière tout ça.

\- Pas si sûr, ce que tu nous as rapporté est capital.

\- Quoi, "mort" ?

\- Oui. Ceci relié au comportement de l'assassin au Palais de Pharaon, ceci couplé aussi à ce que nous a appris Harry au sujet de la salle poussiéreuse où il a disparu, au Temple de Maât. Le Capitaine connaissait l'endroit, et il a pu me dire _qui_ l'occupait officiellement.

\- Alors tu sais.

\- Oui. Un seul nom revient régulièrement dans cette histoire, un être insoupçonnable car pour les Égyptiens il a déjà rejoint les Champs de l'Au-Delà.

L'époux de Nedjemet,

Pakhémetnou.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Alistair soupira :

"tu veux dire qu'on devra passer les menottes à un fantôme ?

\- Non. Plus j'y pense et plus je suis sûr qu'il est bien vivant. J'espère que les filles auront pu bavarder avec Nedjemet et sa grand-mère. A nous tous, nous pourrons échafauder un plan pour le capturer.

Mais chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'instant je veux m'occuper de Harry, il a du mal à reprendre le dessus."

En effet, une fois l'adrénaline épuisée, le Gryffondor avait eu un gros passage à vide. Morora, arrivée en compagnie de son frère et de Grimoire n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui donner une cuillerée d'épinards. Ce fut comme si des piments rouges avaient élu domicile dans sa bouche et il fut à deux doigts d'exploser, mais, après le feu de la préparation maison, Severus dut reconnaître que son fils allait un peu moins mal.

Enfin, cela dura jusqu'aux paroles de Grimoire : "Félicitations, Harry, avec la Magie des Sorciers, tu as soigné le Dieu Thot en personne !"

Le jeune homme, incrédule, s'était tourné vers le babouin qui le couvait d'un regard tendre. L'animal-Dieu avait alors souri et s'était évanoui dans les airs.

Harry, lui, s'était évanoui tout court.

Severus le prit dans ses bras et la petite troupe s'en retourna au Palais, suivie par les soldats et leurs captifs, le Capitaine en dernière position.

Il avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose.

Pas son arc, un de ses hommes était allé le chercher.

Pas ses poignards, ils étaient à sa ceinture.

N'arrivant pas à se souvenir, le gradé suivit ses soldats, se disant que ça lui reviendrait un jour ou l'autre.

Pourtant, l'objet de son oubli était toujours pendu à la corde des teinturiers.

Il y resta jusqu'au matin, et la mésaventure d'Imhotep devint une expression qui, des siècles plus tard, traversa l'océan et devint familière, au Québec :

passer la nuit sur la corde à linge.**

...

* * *

* Les Triades représentaient des Dieux, souvent des couples et leur enfant.

** Découcher, avoir une nuit blanche sans rentrer chez soi.


	15. La nécropole du Fayoum

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Un chapitre de transition où le duo Sev-Alistair, accompagné de Massacre, se retrouve à la fin face à une Créature très peu amicale.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - La Nécropole du Fayoum

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Au Palais..._

A peine entrés dans la salle d'audience, les Sorciers comprirent que quelque chose se tramait. Ramas Takouet, Le Vizir, ne promenait plus son regard hautain depuis l'estrade, il était au niveau des arrivants et surtout...

le Pharaon Séthi siégeait à sa place.

On ne pouvait s'y tromper, bien que l'homme ne soit pas couvert d'or et de pierres, parce que ses yeux montraient l'usage du pouvoir et aussi parce que la ressemblance avec Ramsès, son fils, était flagrante. Ce dernier était là, en compagnie d'Ânty, le chef des Medjaïs, donnant un supplément d'importance à l'entrevue. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls des Ramessides : les paupières rougies, Diounout et Nedjemet étaient agenouillées sur des coussins, et l'on ne savait laquelle soutenait le plus l'autre.

Quand il revit la jeune femme, le souffle de Severus s'arrêta.

Elle était la beauté même. Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues n'arrivaient pas à enlaidir son visage, au contraire, elles avaient une brillance de nacre qui les apparentait aux perles les plus précieuses et le Sorcier en était fasciné. Une fois de plus, le temps et l'espace s'effacèrent : les yeux noirs adoucis et les prunelles mordorées se rencontrèrent à nouveau, mais tout avait changé. Nedjemet venait d'apprendre que son mari était, _peut-être_ , toujours en vie et son cœur s'était fermé aux prémices de l'amour que Severus lui offrait.

 _Merlin, quelle douleur !_

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Potionniste ne vit pas les courtisans et le Vizir quitter la place alors qu'arrivaient Massacre, Elspeth et Lydie.

Les Voyageurs du temps au complet étaient seuls avec Pharaon, sa famille et son homme de confiance.

 **.**

"Je ne peux y croire." murmura le Souverain.

La nouvelle de la possible survie de Pakhémetnou, l'époux de Nedjemet, les avait bouleversés, lui et les siens, mais le fait que l'homme était peut-être derrière le complot contre le Prince n'était, pour eux, tout simplement _pas possible_.

Severus savait par expérience qu'on pouvait cacher beaucoup de choses à un Maître, et ce pendant longtemps, aussi demanda-t-il à Ramsès des précisions sur le parcours du susnommé. Après tout, c'était la base d'une enquête et enquête il y avait.

Le jeune Prince fut concis, et il sortit de ses propos que Pakhémetnou était né une trentaine d'années plus tôt dans le Fayoum, au sud-ouest de Memphis. Son père était un petit propriétaire qui possédait dix aroures de terres neuves* le long du Nil. Cela aurait dû donner une vie facile au garçon mais il avait de nombreux frères et sœurs, lui-même était le troisième fils, d'où son nom,** et les récoltes ne suffisaient pas pour toute la famille. L'enfant était intelligent et un fonctionnaire l'avait pris sous son aile, l'envoyant à la Maison de Vie pour qu'il apprenne le métier de scribe. Il y grandit en force et en savoir.

"Y a-t-il près d'ici un de ses anciens camarades que nous pourrions interroger ?

\- Le scribe Pentaour. Ils partageaient la même chambre."

Severus rangea cela dans un coin de sa tête. Ce récit était lisse. Trop lisse. Il ne soupçonnait pas Ramsès de mensonge, non, mais cela s'était passé avant sa naissance et il ne faisait que répéter ce que d'autres lui avaient dit. L'ascension du garçon, de l'enfant au jeune Scribe, semblait avoir été exemplaire mais la méfiance naturelle du Potionniste lui criait le contraire ; ça, et la grimace qu'Ânty ne put dissimuler.

 _Bien, il faudra aussi interroger le Chef de la Police. Quelle ironie !_

Il s'inclina.

"Si vous le permettez, Seigneur, nous allons nous retirer et réfléchir à tout cela."

Le Pharaon les congédia d'un geste, l'air absent, et Severus sortit avec les siens pour retrouver son quartier général, juste de l'autre côté du bassin. Il était temps d'aborder cette histoire sans idées préconçues, ce que ne pouvait faire, de toute évidence, la famille royale.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Dès qu'ils furent de retour dans leur Q.G. trois hommes s'annoncèrent, dont deux chargés d'un étrange attirail.

"Mon chef a fait collecter les possessions de Pakhémetnou au Temple de Maât, fit le jeune Medjaï à leur tête, et m'a ordonné de vous les transmettre au plus vite."

Severus le remercia et débarrassa la table pour étaler la charge hétéroclite : cela allait du matériel de scribe, classique, aux statuettes percées de trous, s'apparentant aux poupées vaudoues connues au vingtième siècle. Il y avait même...

"Un fossile.

\- Albus est ici ?

\- Voyons, Alistair, ce fossile n'est pas si vieux.

\- J' sais pas. Peut-être qu'on pourrait le dater au Carbone 14 ?

\- Albus aussi. Quoique... avec lui les mesures seraient faussées, les bonbons au citron, ça conserve bien au-delà de la date de péremption.

\- Hé, vous deux, au lieu de plaisanter venez voir !" leur cria Grimoire.

Les jeunes avaient récupéré la peau de bœuf où s'étalait le plan que son propriétaire avait voulu soustraire aux regards.

"Je l'ai révélé grâce à un _Finite Incantatem_ , dit Harry en le déroulant, et nous savons tous ce que cela signifie.

\- Pas nous, désolés, précisa Lydie à côté de Grimoire.

\- Pardon ! Je vous explique : seule la Magie des Sorciers a pu créer ce plan, et _elle_ ne devrait pas exister, ici et maintenant...

\- ... car elle serait étouffée par la Magie des Dieux égyptiens, trop puissante, précisa Severus, du moins nous le pensions.

\- Ce que nous avons appris démontre le contraire.

\- Tu as raison, Grimoire : la transformation de Rachtok en Gobelin, l'Obscurus qui a rendu Ounech catatonique, ce plan, tout indique la présence de _notre_ Magie.

\- Y'a un truc que j' comprends pas ! continua Lydie, si ce Pouvoir n'en est qu'à sa naissance, comme vous semblez le penser, il n'y a donc personne qui puisse l'enseigner à quelqu'un, correct ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, comment Pakhémetnou, le présumé coupable, a-t-il pu la maîtriser ?"

La question à dix mille Shâts. (pour faire local)

"Il ne la maîtrise pas ! affirma Severus, pas plus que les autres. Il n'a pu l'utiliser qu'en y mettant toute sa volonté, et même ainsi... _Merlin !_

\- Quoi, qu'y a-t-il ?!

\- Cet apprenti-sorcier, au sens où l'entendent les Moldus, se fera détruire corps et âme par **E** lle, lentement rongé de l'intérieur."

Harry eut un frisson de dégoût. Cette perspective... cela lui rappelait Voldemort avec son apparence qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de l'humain.

"La comparaison est bonne, lui dit son père qui avait suivi ses pensées, et Pakhémetnou a un autre point commun avec lui.

\- Lequel ?

\- Avant que nous ne l'arrêtions - ou que la Magie ne le tue - il a le temps de faire du mal.

Beaucoup de mal.

 **.**

 **.**

Les Sorciers étudièrent soigneusement la carte, sans parvenir à définir son but. D'après Grimoire, les points marqués ne signalaient pas toujours une oasis ou un village et ils étaient éloignés de tout centre urbain.

"Et si cela indiquait des sources de Magie ? fit Elspeth.

\- Voyons, fifille, la Magie, c'est pas comme de l'eau minérale.

\- Je _sais_ que j'ai raison ! Et cela expliquerait qu'il n'y en ait pas dans les villes : les Dieux y sont trop présents."

Alistair ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ce qu'elle avait dit... ça se tenait. Descendante de la Déesse Hécate, Elspeth avait des affinités avec les deux **M** agies. Elle était même le lien entre elles. Alors, pourquoi pas ?

Ils n'avaient pas d'autres hypothèses, de toute façon.

"C'est bien joli, ça, finit par dire le Minotaure, mais il y a dix-sept endroits notés sur cette carte. On ne va pas les visiter un par un pour confirmer, on n'a pas le temps.

\- Non, il nous faut déterminer dans laquelle de ces "sources" est allé se réfugier Pakhémetnou. Il y est obligé, il n'a pas de réserves. Des idées ?

\- Severus, hasarda Grimoire, le Prince Ramsès a dit que l'ancien scribe était natif du Fayoum. Il y a un cercle dans ce secteur, plus précisément sur la Nécropole.

\- Cet endroit sur la carte est imprégné de douleur et de haine, contrairement aux autres, qui ont été notés plus tard, fit la plus jeune.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

\- Je le ressens !"

Possible. Encore une fois. Ils ne connaissaient pas la véritable étendue de ses pouvoirs.

"Bien. Nous irons donc là-bas, Alistair et moi. Emmener tout le monde par Transplanage nous épuiserait, et... qu'est-ce que tu as, Massacre ?

Le Chien Infernal tapait sa poitrine d'une de ses pattes.

"C'est vrai, s'écria le Minotaure, en passant par les Enfers il peut nous emmener n'importe où !

\- Le groupe entier ?

\- Euh... non, Sev. Charon est contre le tourisme de masse. Mais nous deux, ça ira !"

*soupir*

Au moins, ils ne se fatigueraient pas.

 **.**

La visite aux Enfers fût brève.

"SEVERUS ! ALISTAIR ! MES VIVANTS PRÉFÉRÉS !

\- Charon, s'il te plaît, mets la sourdine.

\- COMMENT ?!

\- Laisse tomber !"

Massacre se dépêcha de les envoyer dans l'un des innombrables couloirs des Enfers, direction le Fayoum, laissant le passeur du Styx loin derrière.

"Tu ne leur as rien dit, fit une haute silhouette à ce dernier.

\- Je ne voulais pas plomber leur moral,

les collègues égyptiens n'auraient pas été contents si je l'avais fait. Et puis, ça peut attendre."

Le Dieu dans l'ombre grogna. Oui, cela pouvait attendre, mais pas si longtemps que cela.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _La Nécropole du Fayoum, au crépuscule._

Le Trio Sorcier-Minotaure-Chien des Enfers sortit d'une tombe vide.

"Attention, fit le Potionniste, ne vous faites pas remarquer _._

 _-_ Sev, c'est pas une boîte de nuit, ici, c'est un cimetière. Y'a personne.

\- Chut !"

Le grattement qui avait alerté le Sorcier se fit entendre à nouveau.

"Je la vois, murmura Alistair, une lionne. Elle chasse, elle a senti une proie.

\- Laquelle?

\- Ben, nous."

Le Minotaure se trompait _,_ la lionne avait repéré un pauvre hère qui cherchait un abri pour la nuit. Elle sauta.

Et le prodige survint.

Le corps du félin et celui de l'humain fusionnèrent. L'entité hurla.

Une Créature nouvelle s'abattit sur le sol.

Une Manticore.

...

* * *

* Une aroure était une unité de surface d'environ 2.500 mètres carrés, et les terres neuves étaient celles qui, proches du fleuve, étaient inondées chaque année et recouvertes de limon fertile. Elles étaient aussi les plus taxées.

** En effet, Pakhémetnou signifie "le troisième".


	16. Un Hybride très utile - Part 1

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Guest, merci pour ta review !

 **.**

Dans ce chapitre Alistair, Severus et Massacre ont fort à faire avec la Manticore.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - Un Hybride très utile

Première partie

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Une Manticore," chuchota Severus.

\- Aïe ! fit de même Alistair, très dangereux hybride : il a une réputation de mangeur d'hommes, d'ailleurs, c'est l'origine de son nom.

\- Que savons-nous d'autre ?

\- Sa peau neutralise presque tous les Sortilèges connus.

\- Que faire, alors ?

\- Je propose une retraite stratégique, du genre... _**Fuyons !"**_

Le Minotaure jeta son compagnon sur son épaule et commença à courir.

 **"Alistair, fais-moi descendre !**

\- Pas avant qu'on ait mis une centaine de kilomètres entre lui et nous.

 **\- Arrête, je te dis ! Il ne nous poursuit pas."**

Alistair pila net, mais emporté par sa vitesse il chuta.

"Ça va, on est tombé sur quelque chose de moelleux.

\- C'était Massacre.

\- Oups, pauv' bête ! Maintenant il ressemble à une carpette grand format."

En effet, ayant reçu les cent-cinquante kilos du Minotaure sur le rable, le Chien des Enfers était aussi plat qu'une tôle passée au laminoir. Alistair savait qu'il reprendrait sans problème sa forme normale, il était prêt à attendre pour cela, mais...

"Massacre ?!"

Un grognement monta de la toison crème.

"Garde la pose, mon vieux, j'ai une idée géniale !"

Le Chien Infernal savait ce que ça voulait dire, des emmerdes à n'en plus finir. _Et pour bibi, évidemment !_

La suite lui donna raison : les cornes d'Alistair brillèrent, et cette lueur se transforma en Sort qui fonça droit sur lui. Un mot suivit :

 _ **"Aladin !"**_

[ Pouf ! ]

Le Minotaure l'avait transformé en tapis volant.

"En voiture, Sev, si je peux dire !" fit ce dernier en sautant sur le carré laineux - et à franges .

 _Nandédiou, mes lombaires ! *****_ grogna intérieurement Massacre, _qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à l'auteure pour devoir supporter cela ?_

 _Si au moins, pour compenser, j'avais du rab de Sauce Bolognaise..._

 _ **.**_

La peau étirée tangua fortement lors du décollage et Severus fut projeté en arrière - _Bing !_ \- contre Alistair.

"Ça va, Sev ?

\- Oui, juste une bosse de plus.

\- Faut pas en vouloir à Massacre, il débute. Jusqu'ici, le seul truc qu'il ait fait qui s'approche de l'aérien était des avions en papier."

Le Potionniste aurait voulu répondre que c'était à _lui_ qu'il en voulait pour cette idée de tapis volant mais tint sa langue : Un Minotaure fâché, ou pire, se sentant coupable était un fléau à gérer. Au lieu de cela, il s'écarta de la masse de muscles et regarda droit devant lui. Mauvais plan ! Ils étaient déjà à dix mètres du sol, et, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, voler était moins sécurisant debout sur une surface large, mais mouvante, plutôt qu'assis sur un balai.

Severus tomba à genoux et ses mains s'agrippèrent aux bords frangés.

" _ **Kaï !**_

 _ **-**_ Désolé !" fit-il, en desserrant un tout petit peu sa prise.

Il pensait se calmer en plantant son regard sur le devant du carré laineux et non sur le vide, mais...

"Alistair, il y a le feu !

\- Où ça ?!

\- Au coin avant droit.

\- Non, Sev, t'inquiète. C'est l' clignotant. On va tourner."

De fait, après son virage, le tapis amorça un prudent retour au niveau du sommet des tombes,

à la verticale de la Manticore.

 **.**

L'Hybride mêlait dans sa gorge rugissements et paroles confuses, de même que sa forme passait alternativement de l'humain au félin et retour.

"La Magie, _notre_ Magie, ne l'a pas stabilisé, ses deux natures se combattent. Merlin, qu'il doit souffrir !

\- Ouaip ! Et quand il aura en plus la queue du scorpion..."

 _il pourrait bien y rester_ , pensa Severus.

"Il faut éviter à tout prix cette nouvelle fusion, Alistair...

\- ... et pour cela s'occuper de tous les arthropodes du coin, je suppose ?

\- Oui.

\- Yes ! exulta le Minotaure, j'vais faire du barbecue sans barbecue. Quel dommage que Grimoire ne soit pas là, il a toujours voulu savoir quel goût elles avaient une fois grillées, ces bestioles."

La seconde d'après, le feu issu des cornes d'Alistair envahit les allées de la nécropole, épargnant les murs et éloignant les indésirables à dards venimeux. Mais ce succès eut un revers que les Sorciers auraient dû prévoir : l'Hybride, terrifié, fuyait lui aussi le brasier, et, pire encore ce faisant, les transformations du corps et de l'état de conscience s'amplifiaient.

"Il doit se trouver maintenant au centre de la Source de Magie, c'est pour cela que les changements sont si importants.

\- Faudrait l'enlever de là, mais comme les Sorts ne marchent pas sur lui...

\- Je sais, Alistair, mais je vais quand même en utiliser un. Fais descendre Massacre, s'il te plaît !"

Le Chien-tapis ne se fit pas prier et largua ses passagers devant la Créature. Celle-ci semblait au comble de la fureur, se mordant elle-même dans le vain espoir de séparer ses natures.

"Restez derrière moi. Je vais tenter un _Expelliarmus_ , comme au Palais.

\- Mais ça va exploser !

\- Je compte là-dessus."

Il fut exaucé au-delà de ses espérances : dans un bruit de tonnerre, la Manticore-pas-finie fut expédiée au sommet d'un Mastaba tandis qu'eux trois se retrouvèrent dans la tombe où débouchait le chemin des Enfers... deux-cents mètres en arrière.

"La vache ! fit le Minotaure, encore des bleus en perspective. Mais quelque chose nous a protégés. C'était quoi ? Une Momie ?

\- Non, Massacre, encore une fois.

\- Hmm, ce cher toutou...

Remarque, si un jour il en a marre de faire Chien des Enfers, il pourra toujours se reconvertir en airbag !"

Alistair s'esclaffa, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse mordre.

Massacre pouvait supporter bien des choses, mais l'humour du Minotaure, après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le chaudron.

.

"Tu la vois ?"

Aussitôt sur leurs pieds et pattes, le Trio improbable s'était remis en quête de la Manticore. Ils eurent peu d'efforts à faire, la Créature s'était laissé glisser dans un ravin attenant à la nécropole et ne bougeait plus. Elle ne réagit même pas quand Severus s'approcha d'elle.

Mais pouvait-on encore dire "elle" ? Son apparence était maintenant celle d'un lion à la crinière imposante, sans plus de traces physiques de son humanité. Seul son regard en trahissait la présence.

"Me comprends-tu ?"

Les yeux clignèrent.

"Peux-tu parler ?"

Les poumons se remplirent d'air, la mâchoire s'ouvrit, incertaine, et un faible rugissement en sortit.

"Essaie encore."

De la gorge des mots émergèrent.

"Que m'est-il arrivé ?"

 _Hum_ , pensa Severus, _les explications ne vont pas être simples à donner._

 ** _._**

Ce fut un euphémisme. Quand il comprit qu'il resterait à jamais une Créature, l'Hybride se rebella contre sa forme de lion et il fallut du temps pour qu'il l'accepte. La présence d'Alistair et de Massacre aida beaucoup. Après tout ils étaient eux aussi des Créatures, issues pour l'un de la colère du Dieu Poséidon et pour l'autre d'une mutation physique et psychique l'écartant de ses frères canins infernaux. Ils étaient la preuve que l'on pouvait être différents sans être solitaires.

Ce qui fit pencher la balance fut le Miroir de la Vérité, que Severus décrocha de sa ceinture et auquel il rendit sa taille normale. Dès qu'il se vit dedans l'Hybride sursauta mais se calma bien vite, car l'Artefact montra au cœur des chairs félines l'homme qui n'avait jamais cessé d'exister.

"Et si nous faisions les présentations tout en mangeant un morceau ?" suggéra Severus.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

La nuit était tombée sur la nécropole et le repas du quatuor.

Des scorpions.

Vivants.

L'Hybride les croquait sans problème, Massacre se servait de leurs dards pour nettoyer ses dents avant de les dissoudre dans sa propre salive. Tous deux étaient immunisés contre le venin des arthropodes de par leur nature, alors, pourquoi s'en priver ? Alistair déclina poliment l'offre d'en avaler quelques-uns en arguant qu'il était un Vegan pur et dur, ce qui était vrai, et il fourra dans sa gueule une portion d'épinards que lui avait laissée Morora. Severus se contenta de quelques dattes.

Une fois rassasiés, la discussion reprit.

"Je m'appelle Kontrolteknis. J'étais Inspecteur des Chars dans l'armée de Pharaon, du moins jusqu'au mois dernier.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

\- Un grave accident. Une roue s'est détachée, un gradé a été blessé et j'ai été accusé d'avoir mal fait mon travail. Comme avant j'étais bien noté, on m'a quand même laissé une chance.

\- Maiiiis...

\- ... les choses ont empiré, et j'ai échappé de peu à une agression. Comprenant que ma vie était en danger, j'ai fui la capitale et depuis je me cache. J'espérais trouver un peu de repos au Fayoum."

 _Un repos qui a bien failli être éternel_ , songèrent les Sorciers.

L'échange reprit. Severus n'avait pas envie de cacher le motif de leur présence sur place à leur nouvel ami. Il lui déballa tout,

et en fut grandement récompensé.

 _ **"Vous recherchez ce cinglé ?!**_ rugit Kontrolteknis quand il entendit le nom de Pakhémetnou.

\- Oui, vous le connaissez ?

\- Nous étions du même village, et nous sommes montés ensemble dans la capitale, moi dans l'armée et lui à l'école des scribes. Il voulait avoir une place prestigieuse et s'est donné les moyens de ses ambitions : il s'est acoquiné avec le Maître de la Maison de Vie de l'époque, Ounech."

 _Tiens donc !_

"Il était très jeune, comment a-t-il pu attirer l'attention de cet homme ?"

Le lion baissa le museau, gêné.

" Des bruits ont couru. Pakhémetnou aurait... aurait...

\- ... vendu son corps pour une promotion rapide.

\- Oui. Cela couplé à son intelligence a fait qu'il est devenu prêtre de Maât en moins de dix ans. Une marche vers son but ultime : être porte-sandale. Il était sur le point de le devenir il y a deux mois, lorsqu'il a disparu.

\- Porte _quoi ?_

\- Porte-sandale, Alistair ! soupira le Potionniste, Grimoire nous l'a expliqué, au Louvre. Contrairement à ce que le nom laisserait penser, c'est une fonction très importante et très prestigieuse. Le Porte-sandale est comme le grand Secrétaire de Pharaon, c'est lui qui prend les rendez-vous des ambassadeurs étrangers et qui organise les déplacements du souverain, entre autres. S'il joue fin, il peut même influer sur la politique du Royaume.

\- Il n'aurait pas pu le faire avec Séthi ou Ramsès, en tout cas, ils ont trop de personnalité.

\- Séthi se fait vieux, et Ramsès... on a tenté de le tuer, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le Minotaure hocha la tête. Même s'il devait rester dans l'ombre, Pakhémetnou pouvait manipuler un souverain fantoche et être le vrai Maître de l'Égypte.

" **Il faut l'arrêter !** Mais comment ? De toute évidence il n'est pas ici.

\- Vous avez essayé la Villa des Papyrus ? fit le lion.

\- Non. Où se trouve-t-elle ?

\- En plein cœur de Memphis. Propriété d'Ounech, mais l'homme qui vous intéresse y séjournait souvent. Et comme, d'après vos dires, le Grand Prêtre est dans le coma...

\- ... Pakhémetnou a le champ libre !"

.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au groupe pour disperser le camp et s'apprêter au retour dans la capitale. Massacre accepta de se retransformer en tapis volant dont il augmenta la taille, pour que Kontrolteknis puisse les accompagner.

Aïe !

Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. L'ancien Inspecteur des Chars scrutait sous toutes les coutures l'étrange toison extensible.

"Dites-moi, ce "tapis volant"... Il est homologué ?"

 **.**

 **"Rhâââ, j'y crois pas ! Cet échappé de Narnia nous a flanqué une amende de dix Shâts pour véhicule non conforme."**

Severus fit la sourde oreille aux griefs d'Alistair.

Il avait d'autres soucis en tête.

...

* * *

 ***** Réplique empruntée à une fic de Nathea. J'ai toujours eu envie de la placer dans une des miennes.


	17. Chapter 17Un Hybride très utile - Part 2

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages ; Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : merci, Guest, pour ta review.

 **.**

Un chapitre où nos amis tentent de rentrer à Memphis, et ce n'est pas facile.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - Un Hybride très utile

Deuxième partie

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _La nuit, bien au Nord du Fayoum..._

"On va avoir un problème," souffla Kontrolteknis.

Le lion était penché par-dessus le bord du tapis, en vol stationnaire, et observait avec inquiétude le désert. Nul besoin d'explications : ils avaient quitté la province fertile et verte à l'est de la nécropole pour retrouver les sables inhabités. Or, qui dit absence d'êtres humains dit aussi absence de lumières pour se repérer.

"Quand la lune se lèvera-t-elle ? demanda Severus.

\- Pas avant trois heures. Et elle ne nous sera d'aucune utilité, son croissant est à peine visible.

\- On pourrait tenter un _Lumos Maxima_ ? suggéra Alistair.

\- Oui mais cela nous affaiblirait beaucoup trop, même si toi et moi alternions son lancement. Il faut trouver une autre solution."

Craignant qu'ils ne heurtent sans le vouloir une dune un peu trop haute, Severus pria Massacre-Tapis de s'élever et d'avancer à petite vitesse, espérant voir autre chose que des rides de grains assoupis. Hélas, ce qu'ils arrivaient à distinguer dans la nuit se ressemblait beaucoup d'un endroit à l'autre, jusqu'à ce que...

"Là-bas, une oasis !

\- T'emballe pas, Sev, c'est sûrement un mirage.

\- Pour cela il faudrait du soleil, non ?"

Un _Euuuuh... oui !_ plus tard, la troupe hétéroclite plongea vers la masse obscure qu'ils avaient repérée.

"Un vrai piège à rats ! grogna Kontrolteknis.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il n'y a ici que des palmiers-dattiers en petit nombre, et l' _Hominium Revelio_ que j'ai lancé nous indique que nous sommes seuls. Donc, pas de danger, on peut descendre se ravitailler."

Le lion secoua sa crinière.

"Vous avez beau être des Magiciens puissants, vous ne connaissez pas le désert comme moi. L'oasis en elle-même est sûre, sans doute, mais pas son emplacement. Mes yeux de Créature me permettent de voir ce qui vous échappe : elle se situe dans un creux, sans doute un ancien bras du Nil qui s'est asséché.

\- Et c'est dangereux ?

\- Très. Nous sommes sur le territoire du Dieu Seth. Il est Maître des Orages, s'il le veut il peut nous envoyer des trombes d'eau qui rempliront l'espace très rapidement et c'est la noyade assurée.

\- Pourquoi le ferait-il ?

\- Parce qu **'Il** ne tolère que peu de gens dans son monde : les nomades qui le révèrent et **S** es prêtres, ceux qui connaissent les rites et les prières qu'il faut lui adresser pour traverser sans risque.

\- Ça me fait penser à ce jeu d'enfants moldu où on demandait à l'un de nos camarades _Petit poisson, peut-on passer la mer rouge ?_ se rappela Alistair, y'avait toujours des conditions zarbies pour ce faire, et..."

 _ **BrooOOooOOOOMMMM !**_

Les vibrations qui les heurtèrent les mirent à genoux.

" _Seth est en colère, il va nous détruire !_ " cria Kontrolteknis, la crinière dressée tout autour de sa tête.

Le lion était terrifié, mais les Sorciers... pas vraiment.

"Ben mon vieux, tout arrive ! fit le Minotaure à son compagnon, J'pensais pas rencontrer un jour un Être plus caractériel que Nemo."

Que n'avait-il dit là !

Enragé par leur présence - ou par le fait qu'on ait _osé_ le comparer à un mortel _-_ le Maître des Orages lâcha son pouvoir sur l'équipe toujours suspendue en l'air. La foudre jaillit, frappa Massacre qui hurla. Le tapis tomba en spirale vers l'étendue ocre qui se mêlait déjà de pluie.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 **"Gare au choc !"**

L'avertissement fut couvert par un coup de tonnerre encore plus fort, agressant les tympans, et une seconde après les quatre voyageurs vivaient l'atterrissage, qui pouvait se résumer en un seul mot :

 _Ouille !_

Car l'espérance d'une collision atténuée par le sable fit long feu : le sol était dur, compact et en plus jonché par des cailloux pointus. Kontrolteknis s'abattit le premier sur ce terrain hostile, évitant les blessures grâce à sa peau invulnérable de Créature. Alistair avait enroulé sa masse autour de Severus, pour le protéger, et les deux firent au sol un roulé-boulé fort peu académique. Massacre, quant à lui, avait eu la chance de conserver sa forme de tapis et il put planer, jusqu'à se poser en douceur. Ce fut heureux, il n'aurait pu supporter d'autres lésions.

"Aïe, j'crois que je vais pouvoir postuler comme Fakir-testeur dans une fabrique de planches à clous ! fit le Minotaure en se relevant.

\- Pourquoi...

\- Regarde," dit-il en se tournant.

Le dos d'Alistair était criblé de pierres effilées comme des pointes de flèches.

"J'ai l'air de quoi ?

\- D'un porc-épic qui aurait mis du gel extra-fort dans ses épines.

\- **Attention !"** hurla le lion.

Le danger était là, derrière le Minotaure, le Dieu Seth lui-même. Severus le voyait avancer pour l'estocade.

 _Attends un peu, Maître des Orages, nous ne sommes pas encore vaincus._

Un murmure à l'oreille de l'Homme-Taureau déclencha son Pouvoir : le corps s'embrasa, les cailloux virèrent à l'écarlate.

 **"Maintenant !"**

D'un jet d'énergie il extirpa ces armes improvisées et les lança en arrière. Seth bloqua l'attaque très facilement. Severus n'avait pas escompté autre chose, tout ce qu'il voulait était quelques secondes pour qu'ils filent se mettre à couvert et en cela, la manœuvre réussit. Traînant un Massacre en piteux état, ils se fondirent sous les arbres.

L'eau commençait à atteindre leurs genoux.

 **.**

"Comment va-t-il ?

\- Pas brillant, avoua Severus, touchant la forme gémissante, la foudre a fait des dégâts dans son organisme. Heureusement qu'il est une Créature des Enfers, sans cela il serait déjà mort.

\- Mais tu peux le soigner ?"

C'était plus une affirmation, tant Alistair avait confiance en lui, en son pouvoir.

"Oui, dit-il, mais j'ai besoin de l'énergie qui te vient des Dieux grecs, pour lui en transférer une partie. Avec elle il pourra se régénérer tout seul. Kontrolteknis, que fait Seth ?

\- Rien. Il observe. Qu'on ait contre-attaqué l'a étonné, tout à l'heure. D'habitude, devant les Dieux, les gens fuient ou supplient.

\- Ouais, eh ben ça, c'est pas dans _nos_ habitudes ! Y ferait bien de se le mettre dans le crâne, l'écailleux."

Un grondement roula dans le creux inondé mais pas aussi rageur, ni aussi fort que les deux précédents.

"Le son et lumière se calme, on dirait."

C'était vrai, mais la pluie, elle, continuait de tomber avec la même intensité et l'eau frôlait maintenant les hanches ou les épaules de la troupe disparate. Ne perdant pas de temps, le Potionniste organisa la transfusion d'énergie d'Alistair vers Massacre et l'animal reprit peu à peu son apparence de chien blanc.

"J'arrête ici, fit Severus à son compagnon, continuer risquerait de t'affaiblir et nous n'avons pas besoin de cela.

\- D'accord. Mais y'a un truc que je peux encore faire. Pousse-toi !"

Un éclair venant des cornes ouvrit une porte entre les dimensions et Massacre fut avalé par celle-ci.

"Et voilà, direct aux Enfers ! Là-bas Charon s'occupera de lui. S'il restait et qu'il lui arrive quelque chose...

\- ... Elspeth ne te le pardonnerait jamais. Tu as bien fait. Maintenant nous pouvons accorder toute l'attention voulue à notre hôte, quitte à engager le combat.

\- Il est toujours là ?

\- Hélas, oui.

\- Tu crois qu'il serait d'accord si on lui proposait de régler ça à la belote ou à Street Fighter II ?

\- Même au Senet*, je doute qu'il accepte.

\- Et Des chiffres et des lettres ?"

La réponse leur vint dans un déluge accru strié de foudre : c'était non.

 **.**

 **"SEV !"**

Le maître des Potions avait été mordu par un serpent porté par l'eau furieuse et s'était aussitôt effondré. Alistair, horrifié, avait tenté de le sortir de là, en vain. L'eau l'avait emporté.

Le Sorcier sentait la vie le quitter. L'Au-Delà réclamait son dû dans une obscurité croissante et pourtant... une lueur s'obstinait, devant lui, s'approchant à grands coups de pattes.

 _De pattes ?_

Kontrolteknis.

Sa peau, ses yeux semblaient faits de lave en fusion et la lumière générée rendit espoir au Potionniste. Il sentit la Créature le saisir dans ses crocs pour le ramener à l'air libre.

 _ **"Sev !"**_ entendit-il à nouveau.

Le Minotaure avait nagé à leur rencontre et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire avait fouillé les poches de son compagnon, à la recherche du flacon d'anti-venin que ce dernier avait brassé, l'avait ouvert et le lui avait plongé au fond de la gorge.

Il l'avait bu, et le souffle était revenu dans ses poumons.

"N'essaie pas de parler, souffla Alistair, j' vais te donner en plus du Sang de la Méduse, ça te requinquera.

\- _**Non !...**_ Cela... cela ne doit être ut... utilisé qu'en... en cas d'urgence vi... tale !

\- Ça va pas tarder. L'autre cinglé en est au deuxième round."

De fait, le Dieu avait repris ses projections de foudre.

Sans aucun effet.

Car Kontrolteknis, à chaque fois, se mettait en travers et _absorbait_ la formidable énergie. Il le savait grâce à un précédent éclair, qui lui avait permis de générer de la lumière et, dans la foulée, de retrouver Severus.

"Vas-y mon coco ! fit un Minotaure enthousiaste, tu vas avoir une médaille de l'ADEME !

\- Alistaiiir...

\- Ben quoi ?"

Le lion n'avait pas besoin d'encouragements. Il avait compris, bien avant les Sorciers, que sa peau invulnérable attirait les énergies, naturelles ou magiques, et cela lui avait donné une idée : provoquer Seth afin que celui-ci le foudroie sans cesse, en vue de stocker.

Le Dieu comprit, à son tour, quand ses réserves s'épuisèrent et il tenta de rompre le contact. Trop tard ! Le lion absorbait toujours plus.

 **.**

 **"IL SUFFIT !"**

La voix, elle _hurlait_ dans leur tête.

 **.**

La suite fut un peu confuse pour les Sorciers. Ils se sentirent soulevés des flots en compagnie du lion et puis... plus rien.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Un parfum de jasmin les réveilla.

"Où qu'on est ? bailla Alistair.

\- A Memphis, dans le palais de Pharaon."

Les yeux du Minotaure s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes. Devant eux, habillé d'un riche vêtement se tenait le Dieu Thot, sa tête d'Ibis penchée d'amusement.

"Euh, j'ai dû rater un épisode !

\- En un sens, oui. Je suis venu vous récupérer dans l'oasis et vous ait ramenés ici. Fin de l'histoire !

\- Eh, un instant, je..."

Alistair ne put finir sa phrase, le Dieu - encore une fois - avait disparu dans les airs.

"J'comprends pas ! Pourquoi nous a-t-il rapatriés ?

\- C'est une chose que nous ne saurons sans doute jamais," fit Severus, même s'il avait sa petite idée.

Entendant des bruits dans la pièce voisine ils l'ouvrirent et tombèrent sur Harry, Elspeth et Lydie, festoyant gaiement avec Kontrolteknis. Le lion était devenu l'ami des jeunes en narrant leur périple, que son talent de conteur avait un peu beaucoup enjolivé.

"Vous êtes réveillés, enfin, s'écria Lydie, je croyais que vous en auriez jusqu'au matin, après cette compète !

\- _Quelle_ compète ?!

\- Ben, ces épreuves de natation que vous a fait passer le Dieu Seth. Votre ami nous a tout raconté, fit-elle en désignant le lion, qui eut le bon goût de rougir d'embarras.

Sev et Alistair ne lui en voulaient pas. Cette version fantaisiste convenait, pour l'instant. Inutile de stresser les jeunes avec la vérité, surtout quand demain sera encore plus dangereux.

...

* * *

* le Senet est un jeu de l'Égypte antique qui ressemble aux échecs.


	18. La Villa des Papyrus

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Guest, merci pour ta review. **-** Christine, je t'envoie plein de Sauce Bolognaise virtuelle !

.

Un chapitre de transition, avant le retour des ennuis (encore !)

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - La Villa des Papyrus

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Au Palais de Pharaon..._

L'horloge interne du Potionniste le prévint que l'aube était proche et il ouvrit les yeux, captant par la fenêtre l'éclaircie naissante de l'horizon où Rê allait paraître. Tout était calme au dehors, nul ne bougeait, pas même les sentinelles un peu trop appuyées sur leur lance ou les premiers levés dans la cour, les mitrons, qui surveillaient en silence la montée en chaleur des fours.

Enfin, ombres de chair, des serviteurs vêtus de blanc sortirent d'huis d'usages ou de discrets passages et le jour commença : l'éclat revint aux yeux, les pas s'accélérèrent, les vêtements claquèrent et cela, couplé aux chants d'oiseaux, éveilla le Palais.

Sachant qu'une dure journée l'attendait, Severus tenta de se lever en prenant appui par réflexe sur son bras gauche. Il le regretta aussitôt : la morsure du serpent au-dessus de sa main se rappelait à son mauvais souvenir et le Sorcier n'en pouvait plier ni le poignet, ni les doigts. Le reptile avait frappé à l'endroit où était la Marque,ce maudit tatouage détruit par Athéna quand elle l'avait mis à l'épreuve, au Cap Sounion, et il soupçonnait une interaction avec le venin qu'il ne pouvait contrer, même avec du Sang de la Méduse.

"Au moins n'est-ce pas celle qui tient la baguette, soupira-t-il en desserant les dents.

\- Tu parles tout seul ?

\- Grimoire ! Par Merlin, je ne t'ai pas entendu...

\- ... arriver ?! Hé, je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi en mode furtif mais je me défends. J'ai de l'expérience depuis mes huit ans, quand j'allais "emprunter"...

\- ... du chocolat dans la cuisine ?

\- Euh, non ! Des livres dans la bibliothèque. Un surtout, qui me fascinait depuis que j'en avais lu le titre : "Des Dieux, des tombeaux, des savants, le roman vrai de l'Archéologie."

Severus soupira à nouveau. Comptez sur les amis d'Alistair pour avoir eu chacun une enfance spéciale. Au début de l'école primaire, la plupart des gamins en était encore à la Bibliothèque Rose, et il y avait loin de Oui-oui aux écrits de Ceram. *

 _Tiens, et Granger ?!_ pensa-t-il soudain, _au lieu de suivre les aventures de Pierre Lapin, allait-elle fureter dans des bouquins qui n'étaient pas de son âge ?_

Probablement. Sa soif d'apprendre n'aurait jamais été rebutée par de trop hautes étagères ou la difficulté d'un texte. Et l'addiction vient vite...

"Ça va ?"

Les mots inquiets de Grimoire ramenèrent Severus sur terre.

"Je... non, en fait. Je ne peux, pour l'instant, utiliser ma main gauche et c'est un sérieux problème."

L'Enquêteur grimaça quand il vit la trace des crochets dans la chair. La plaie était saine, le venin avait été contré, _mais_... l'influx nerveux ne passait toujours pas, rendant la main inerte.

"As-tu mal ? C'est cela qui t'a réveillé si tôt ?

\- Non, la venue de l'aube. Et toi, que fais-tu debout et déjà habillé à cette heure ?

\- Je ne me suis pas couché.

\- Hein ?!

\- Quand vous êtes arrivés, dans la nuit... après que les jeunes vous ont rejoints dans le sommeil nous sommes sortis, le lion et moi.

\- Il a un nom, ce lion, il s'appelle Kontrolteknis.

\- Je sais. Mais tu conviendras que l'on ne peut plus l'utiliser. Il m'a raconté son histoire, et si jamais un des saboteurs qui a voulu sa mort entend ce nom et fait le rapprochement...

\- ... nous serons tous en fâcheuse posture. Bien pensé. Lui avez-vous trouvé un nouveau patronyme ?

\- J'ai proposé Clarence, comme dans ce vieux feuilleton télé." **

Severus, lui, l'aurait appelé Scrimgeour, comme le chef des Aurors à l'apparence de vieux lion. A chacun ses références.

"Soit ! Et qu'avez-vous fait de votre périple dans le Memphis nocturne ?

\- Nous sommes allés, en évitant les Patrouilles, jusqu'à la Villa des Papyrus dont nous avons fait le tour. C'est la planque idéale pour un fugitif, non seulement les jardins sont envahis par ces hautes tiges qui ont donné leur nom à la Villa et qui la cachent, mais une des extrémités donne sur le fleuve et l'on y distingue une rampe en bois pour remonter les barques, qui a servi récemment.

\- Vous avez essayé de pénétrer là-bas ?

\- Non. Trop dangereux. Si l'assassin y est..."

"Prudence constante !" semblait être la devise personnelle de l'Enquêteur - n'en déplaise à ce vieux parano de Maugrey - mais les gens comme eux avaient un avantage : ils _survivaient_ _!_

"Donc, la Villa est à l'abri des regards. Comment est le quartier ?

\- Très calme, depuis que le Vizir Ramas Takouet a fait fermer l'établissement voisin.

\- Qui était...

\- ... l'équivalent d'une boite de nuit. Son propriétaire, un certain Eddybarklès, habite toujours sur place, et..."

Severus ne l'écoutait plus. Un idée tordue - _vraiment_ tordue - venait de germer dans son crâne.

"Dis-moi, notre ami "Clarence" est resté en planque là-bas ?

\- Oui. Je pensais demander au Prince Ramsès des Medjaïs de confiance, pour le relever.

\- Fais-le. Pendant ce temps j'ai ma propre requête à présenter.

\- _...?!_

 _-_ Je vais demander à Ramas Takouet de revenir sur sa décision."

 **.**

 _A l'audience, en petit comité..._

 **"Par la clarté solaire, avez-vous perdu la tête ?!**

\- Elle est toujours sur mes épaules."

Le Vizir secoua la perruque qui masquait sa calvitie naissante et tenta de se calmer, en vain. Que Pharaon ait ordonné qu'on apporte toute l'aide possible aux étrangers était une chose, que cette aide l'amène à replonger dans l'affaire Eddybarklès-Ounech en était une autre : à propos de celle-ci, le Dignitaire n'avait pas digéré les fortes _suggestions_ que l'on avait glissées à son oreille, menaçant de l'humilier en public. Malgré son titre, l'homme avait dû plier et il en avait toujours honte.

Peut-être... peut-être que le Magicien aux yeux noirs mettrait un point final à toute cette histoire ?

Cela valait la peine d'essayer.

"Donc, vous voulez que j'annule la fermeture administrative de la boite de nuit ?

\- Exactement !

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?"

Le Potionniste n'hésita pas, il raconta au Vizir tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert des secrets de Pakhémetnou et de son complice, Ounech. Et plus il en apprenait, plus le visage du Dignitaire pâlissait.

"Il faut donner l'assaut... écraser cet homme... comme la vermine qu'il est !

\- **Surtout pas !**

\- Mais...

\- Acculé, il n'aura plus rien à perdre. Il serait capable de faire exploser sa Magie, et il emporterait un grand nombre de personnes avec lui."

Severus pensa un instant à Peter Pettigrow, qui n'avait pas hésité à tuer treize Moldus pour pouvoir s'enfuir, faisant endosser ce crime à Sirius Black. Oui, passé un seuil, les criminels donnaient la mort sans états d'âme.

"Que faut-il faire, alors ? murmura le Vizir.

\- Vous, rien. Je m'occupe de tout.

\- Qu'allez-vous inventer ?!

\- Un truc qui n'existera pas avant trente-trois siècles : je vais organiser des auditions pour la boite de nuit... des numéros de cabaret, principalement.

Autrement dit, je vais faire un Radio-crochet."

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 **"Un Radio-crochet ? Là, c'est officiel, t'as perdu la tête !**

 **-** Alistair,c'est la première étape pour piéger l'assassin.

\- Et ceux qui gagneront, t'y as pensé ? Si c'est pour les mettre en danger...

\- Non. Car les futures vedettes, ce sera _nous._

\- Oh !

\- Venez tous là, je vais vous expliquer."

Le Q.G. des Voyageurs du temps était presque trop petit pour accueillir l'équipe et ses alliés. Outre les trois Sorciers, le Minotaure, l'Enquêteur et la Moldue d'origine il y avait aussi les Créatures : Flûtiau, Massacre, qui était plus en forme que jamais, Sssethos, que tout ce remue-ménage amusait beaucoup et Aureus, qui avait guéri la main de Severus en un clin d'œil. S'alignaient ensuite Mérérou et sa sœur Morora, Rachtok, qui avait proposé le siège de la Guilde des Potiers pour la séance, à un prix d'ami - soit trois fois plus cher que d'habitude - et Fournès. "Clarence" était toujours de garde près de la Villa.

"Vous l'avez compris, ces auditions ne seront qu'un rideau de fumée pour tromper les complices de Pakhémetnou, qui l'avertiront aussitôt de la réouverture prochaine de la boîte de nuit.

\- Et qu'est-c'que t'en attends ?

\- Il y aura deux possibilités : soit il aura peur que l'animation soudaine n'attire l'attention sur la Villa et il voudra fuir avant cela, soit il ne bouge pas. C'est l'hypothèse que je privilégie.

\- Pourquoi ?"

Il sourit.

"Si j'étais dans sa situation, je ne me serais jamais enfermé dans une maison en plein centre-ville.

\- Donc, il y est coincé pour de bonnes raisons.

\- Bonnes pour lui, mauvaises pour Pharaon. Si mon idée se confirme, il faudra donner l'assaut _pendant_ la première.

\- Chouette, une future baston !

\- En attendant, pensez aux numéros que vous allez présenter."

La phrase ramena les présents à la réalité et ils s'égayèrent, se creusant la tête pour trouver l'inspiration.

"Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire, grogna Alistair en s'arrachant les cheveux - pardon, les poils de la tête - j'suis pas doué pour le showbiz !

\- Tu n'as qu'à chanter à nouveau, suggéra Lydie, comme tu l'as fait devant le Vizir, dans la Grande Salle des Audiences. Ton succès est encore frais dans les mémoires, et...

\- Et rien du tout ! A cause de cela, justement. Même si je me déguise, tout le monde saura qui je suis.

\- Ah flûte !

\- Remarque, ton idée de chanson n'est pas mauvaise. Le tout c'est de trouver _qui_ l'interprètera."

Et, croyez-le ou non, la porte s'ouvrit juste à ce moment là sur un tas tout froissé de bandelettes.

"Salut la compagnie !

\- **Imhotep !** Tu nous as manqués, où étais-tu ?

\- Je planais. Y'avait du vent, hier soir.

\- Euh...

\- Laisse tomber, Lydie, fit Alistair, ça doit être un truc ésotérique."

Le Minotaure observa la momie qui semblait un peu maussade. _Hé hé, un client parfait pour une ballade mélancolique._

"Imhotep, tu serais d'accord pour chanter une chanson dans le concours-spectacle que nous organisons ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Laquelle ?

\- Un tube interprété à notre époque par la Moldue Nicoletta. Je vais en modifier légèrement le titre et les paroles.

Crois-moi, cela va t'aller comme un gant, ou plutôt comme une longueur de bandelettes.

...

* * *

Alors, une idée du titre modifié de cette chanson ? :)

 **.**

* Ceram est l'auteur du livre susnommé.

** Ce feuilleton s'appelait Daktari. Les animaux-vedettes en étaient Clarence, un lion qui louchait et Judy, une guenon.


	19. Auditions

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Guest, merci pour ta review.

 **.**

 **Plus de cent reviews pour cette histoire... yahou !** Merci, chers lecteurs/lectrices, vous êtes

formidables. ***** Champagne et sauce bolognaise pour tout le monde.*

 **.**

Dans ce chapitre, on assiste aux auditions et l'assaut est lancé.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - Auditions

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Grâce en soit rendue à Rachtok, la nouvelle des auditions pour la réouverture le soir-même de la boîte de nuit se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Memphis ne parlait plus que de cela, et la première réflexion qui était venue à l'esprit des habitants était : enfin, on va pouvoir s'amuser ! Même le Prince Ramsès avait souri. Severus le soupçonnait d'être, malgré son jeune âge, un habitué de ce lieu très politiquement incorrect.

Car l'établissement d'Eddybarklès mélangeait tous les genres, y compris ceux que l'Europe ne verrait apparaître que trente-trois siècles plus tard : numéros limite pool dance, sketches mêlant one man show et tours de magie - Le plus fameux d'entre eux s'appelait C'est pas trop Thot ! - et mise en scène d'animaux, fantastiques ou pas.

Mais ça c'était avant, sur ce dernier point, car dès que le propriétaire vit Sssethos, Aureus, Flûtiau, Massacre et le lion "Clarence", il fronça les sourcils.

" **Ah non, pas d'animaux ! Je ne veux plus d'ennuis avec Ailes.**

\- _... ?!_

\- Ailes 614 ! C'est une Association qui, au début, protégeait uniquement les oiseaux des mauvais traitements, suite à la plumaison de 307 d'entre eux pour une meneuse de revue. *

\- Je Sssais qui Ccc'est ! s'exclama Sssethos dans l'oreille de Harry, SssiSssijenmer. Elle était toute fine, contrairement à Ssses textes qui étaient parfois un peu...

\- ... lourds ? Ah, c'est elle qui chantait Mon truc Enclume ?

\- _**Alistair !**_

\- Rhô là là, on peut rien dire, ici."

N'empêche, le groupe avait un problème, s'il ne pouvait caser le maximum de ses Familiers dans le spectacle.

"J'ai une idée, murmura Lydie.

\- Aïe !" firent ensemble Grimoire et le Minotaure.

La jeune fille les fusilla du regard, avant de se tourner vers les deux Serpents magiques.

"Vous deux, faites un cercle chacun de votre côté !"

Les reptiles obtempérèrent sans demander pourquoi, c'était préférable.

"Parfait... oncle Severus ?!

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Que tu leur envoies le plus puissant de tes _Stupéfix !_ Il faut qu'il tienne jusqu'à ce soir."

Trente secondes plus tard, Eddybarklès valida le numéro de Hula Hoop que présenta la jeune blonde. Deux Familiers de casés !

 **.**

Le cas suivant, celui de Kontrolteknis - pardon, _Clarence_ , maintenant - semblait inextricable : il avait gardé l'intelligence et l'esprit de l'homme qu'il avait été, il _parlait_ , mais les gens ne verraient que son corps de lion et reprocheraient au maître des lieux de l'exhiber sur scène.

"C'est pas vrai, j'aurais des protecteurs, moi ?! fit-il à ce dernier.

\- Oui, le M.L.F. !

\- Euuuh...

\- ... Mouvement de Libération des Félins. Des gens biens, mais ils poussent parfois le bouchon un peu loin. Jadis ils ont lancé une pétition pour que les Magiciens de la cour trouvent une potion qui enlève les taches des panthères.

\- D'accord, vaut mieux pas les contrarier, conclut Alistair... bon sang, si j' l'avais su avant, on se serait pas mis dans la mélasse, Clarence et moi, en répétitions !

\- Qu'avais-tu tenté ? s'alarma Severus, tandis que le Propriétaire s'éloignait en discutant avec le quadrupède.

\- Ben, les tours d'un numéro de dompteur, avec au final le classique du type qui fourre sa tête dans la gueule du lion.

\- Et...

\- J'étais sous apparence humaine, mais mes cornes, elles, étaient bien là et elles ont coincé la mâchoire de Clarence grande ouverte.

\- C'est pas vrai, comment vous en êtes-vous sortis ?!

 _-_ Grimoire voulait les scier à la base. Cela semblait être la seule solution, _mais_... Harry s'est souvenu du Sort qu'avait utilisé Lockhart pour "soigner son bras", en deuxième année. Si à l'époque les os avaient disparu, l'action sur la kératine fut autre : elle devint toute molle, et mes appendices tombèrent en c... enfin, pendirent lamentablement.

\- Et pour les faire revenir à leur état initial, qu'as-tu fait ?"

Le museau d'Alistair vira au rouge. Il marmonna des mots que Severus eut peine à distinguer.

"Je n'y crois pas ! Tu as utilisé sur elles le Viagra local en pommade ?!

\- Chuuut, pas devant tout l' monde !

\- Il n'y a plus que nous, ici, et deux Serpents-cerceaux qui ne répèteront rien. _Alors ?!_

 _-_ Imhotep a demandé au Grand Prêtre de Bès un remède adéquat. Après tout, c'est un Dieu spécialiste du redressement. **

\- Merlin ! Et si cela n'avait pas marché...

\- ... j'aurais été très malheureux. Mes cornes sont les seuls vecteurs de ma Magie, je n'ai jamais pu utiliser une baguette, et... et...

\- ... tu as eu peur de perdre ton statut de Sorcier.

\- Bien plus, Severus, cela aurait signifié perdre ma place auprès de vous.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu..."

... ça ? resta dans la gorge du Maître des Potions. Evidemment, Alistair était un Gryffondor dans l'âme - un Gryffondor au carré - il se serait éloigné d'eux s'il n'avait plus été capable de les protéger, ou s'il pensait qu'il devenait un boulet pour sa famille. Même au prix d'un cœur brisé.

Severus fit quelques pas.

"Tu n'es qu'un idiot, tu le sais ? gronda-t-il tendrement contre la masse du Minotaure.

\- Te moque pas.

\- Chuuut !"

Une main pâle vint caresser le doux pelage au coin des yeux. Alistair fondit : il arracha du sol le Potionniste, le souleva et le plaqua contre son torse, quelques dizaines de centimètres plus haut.

"Je t'aime, Sev, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !

\- La même chose que moi sans toi.

\- _... ?!_

\- Tu t'ennuierais."

Ils se sourirent. Le coup de blues était passé.

"Bon, ben c'est pas l' tout, fit Alistair en reposant son compagnon à terre, mais je n'ai toujours pas de numéro pour ce soir. Que dirais-tu si je m'essayais au One Man Show ?

 **.**

"Euh... Alistair, je crois que cela ne marchera pas.

\- Mes blagues ne font pas rire ?

\- Si, mais...

\- Ça _devrait_ marcher.

\- Non. Lis cette phrase, tu comprendras.

\- _C'est Vivaldis qui a inventé la pizza quatre saisons._ Ben, où est le problème ?

\- Le nom, déjà.

\- J' l'ai égyptiannisé.

\- Oui, mais personne ne le connait dans ce siècle.

\- Ah flûte, c'est vrai ! Ensuite ?

\- La pizza n'existe pas encore.

\- Triste !

\- Et pour finir...

il n'y a que trois saisons en Égypte antique."

Le Minotaure dut se rendre à l'évidence, son numéro tombait à l'eau. Frustré, il rejoignit la buvette où officiait Rachtok.

"Alistair, fit ce dernier, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre ta conversation avec Severus. Dis-moi... c'est quoi, une pizza ?"

Le ventre gargouillant, l'Homme-Taureau lui en donna tous les secrets.

Il ignorait qu'ainsi, une première version de son plat préféré verrait le jour en Égypte antique, avant d'être oubliée, qu'un Égyptologue en retrouverait la recette gravée dans une tombe et la rendrait célèbre dans le monde entier.

A quoi ça tient, le destin d'un classique de la cuisine.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Dans une pièce adjacente..._

Imhotep se tenait sur scène, aussi ému que devant les plans de sa première Pyramide.

S'il avait eu un cœur, il aurait battu à tout rompre.

Les musiciens, derrière lui, étaient bien moins stressés. Ramas Takouet leur avait proposé d'accompagner la momie, ce qu'ils s'étaient empressés de faire. On n'a pas tous les jours une occasion pareille. Harpistes, joueurs de sistres, de flûtes ou simples choristes étaient prêts pour entamer la grande nouveauté : un tour de chant.

"On y va. Un, deux, trois, quatre !" rythma une jeune femme sur son tambourin.

Deux mesures, puis :

 _Oh Momie, oh Momie Momie blues, oh Momie blues !_

 _ **Oh Momie, oh Momie Momie blues, oh Momie blues !**_

 _ **.**_

J'ai quitté l'monde un soir d'été,

 _ **Oh Momie !**_

et j'ai été emmailloté,

 _ **Oh Momie !**_

Dans une tombe déposé,

 _ **Oh Momie !**_

déposé.

Dès que j'ai passé la frontière,

 _ **Oh Momie !**_

d'entre vie et mort la rivière,

 _ **Oh Momie !**_

je me souvins de toi, Djoser,

 _ **Oh Momie !**_

mon frère.

 **.**

 _Oh Momie, oh Momie Momie blues, oh Momie blues._

 _ **Oh Momie, oh Momie Momie blues, oh Momie blues.**_

 **.**

A ce moment-là, le Destin,

 _ **Oh Momie !**_

fit se séparer nos chemins,

 _ **Oh Momie !**_

et le mien m'entraîna si loin,

 _ **Oh Momie !**_

Si loin.

Aujourd'hui le temps a passé,

 _ **Oh Momie !**_

deux mille ans de repos forcé,

 _ **Oh Momie !**_

et je viens de me réveiller,

 _ **Oh Momie !**_

désolé.

 **.**

 _Oh Momie, oh Momie Momie blues, oh Momie blues !_

 _ **Oh Momie, oh Momie Momie blues, oh Momie blues !**_

 _ **.**_

Les Dieux ont imposé leurs jeux,

 _ **Oh Momie !**_

Des Mages sont tombés des Cieux.

 _ **Oh Momie !**_

Je ferai tout ce que je peux,

 _ **Oh Momie !**_

pour les aider.

Car ils m'ont de suite adopté,

 _ **Oh Momie !**_

Hommes et Créatures mêlés,

 _ **Oh Momie !**_

Dans un sourire ils m'ont donné

 _ **Oh Momie !**_

leur amitié.

.

 _ **Oh Momie, oh Momie Momie blues, oh Momie blues !**_

 _ **Oh Momie !...**_ leurs sentiments ont fait partir le blues.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Imhotep soupira.

Cette chanson lui faisait mal.

Djoser, son Pharaon, dont il était si proche de leur vivant lui manquait. Mais, étant devenu un Dieu, l'ancien architecte n'avait aucun espoir de le revoir.

Les bandelettes de son visage s'étirèrent malgré lui. Il n'avait pas menti : Il s'était attaché aux nouveaux venus et c'était réciproque. Seulement, là aussi il y aurait des adieux.

Fichue non-vie !

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Le soir..._

La foule était énorme, le bruit tout autant et les heureux élus du spectacle avaient du mal à se frayer un chemin vers les coulisses. Incontestablement, la réouverture s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices, pour Eddybarklès, le propriétaire, et pour le commando qui allait profiter du chaos pour s'introduire dans la Villa des Papyrus. Dans ce dernier, Severus, Grimoire, Alistair et Massacre rongeaient leur frein en attendant le moment crucial.

"Et Clarence, il ne vient pas avec nous ? demanda l'Enquêteur.

\- Non, le Patron l'a mis à l'accueil, pour vérifier les jetons d'entrée. Les resquilleurs n'ont qu'à bien se tenir.

\- Je ne suis pas tranquille. Imagine que certains boivent trop et s'en prennent à Lydie...

\- ... on retrouvera leurs morceaux un peu partout. T'inquiète, mon vieux, elle a du répondant."

Une grande clameur empêcha Alistair de continuer, et Severus en profita pour leur faire passer la limite entre les deux jardins.

"BONSOIR, MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, s'égosillait le Maître des lieux, ET BIENVENUE AU PLUS GRAND SPECTACLE DU MONDE. MON ASSISTANTE MISS STRIPTIS ET MOI-MÊME ALLONS VOUS PRÉSENTER DES NUMÉROS DE FOUS !"

 _Comptez sur nous pour cela_ , pensa Harry, coincé avec Elspeth dans les combles.

 **.**

La progression parmi les herbes s'était faite facilement. Trop, au goût de Severus. Leur adversaire n'était ni un novice, ni un idiot et à sa place, le Potionniste aurait posté ça et là des sentinelles. Mais peut-être était-il seul ?

Le Sorcier libéra sa baguette et la posa à plat sur sa main.

"Que fais-tu ? chuchota Grimoire.

\- J'avais posé un Sort de Traçage sur l'anneau de Gygès, dès son arrivée à Poudlard, et nous savons que Pakhémetnou l'a volé à Harry, donc..."

L'Artefact d'ébène se figea dans une direction, aussi sûrement que l'aiguille d'une boussole.

"Il est là !"

La chasse à l'homme s'engagea.

 **.**

 _"ATTENTION, C'EST UN PIÈGE !"_

Plus question de discrétion.

Grimoire s'était pris les pieds dans une corde reliée à des chaudrons qui lui étaient tombés dessus avec fracas.

Massacre avait sauté l'obstacle et une trappe s'était ouverte sous ses pattes.

Restaient Severus et le Minotaure, à découverts.

"En avant !" cria le Potionniste.

Deux traits d'énergie magique heurtèrent la porte latérale et la firent exploser.

Et derrière elle, _Merlin !_

Des orbes rouges dans une ombre décharnée.

Le Mal.

...

* * *

* 307 oiseaux, donc 614 ailes.

** Un des pouvoirs de Bès était de protéger les hommes contre les pannes sexuelles.


	20. Savoir amer

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : ma chère Fantomette.

* * *

Dans ce chapitre : combat, découvertes... et final atypique dans la boîte de nuit.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - Savoir amer

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _ **Voldemort ?!**_

Non, Pakhémetnou.

Le Maître des Potions avait vu en une fraction de seconde les dégâts infligés au corps du criminel par abus de Magie : os tordus, traits ravagés, sans parler des prunelles au rougeoiement haineux, l'être qui se trouvait devant eux n'avait plus rien d'humain,

pas même le langage, car il chargea avec un hurlement animal.

Le choc sur le Bouclier de Severus fut violent, la suite, prévisible. A nouveau leurs Magies s'aimantèrent, surgirent de leur chair et l'explosion se fit. Alistair s'était gardé d'intervenir, malgré le risque. Il reçut le Potionniste dans ses bras mais glissa en arrière avec lui sous la puissance du coup, ses sandales amenuisant leurs semelles au fur et à mesure en frottant le sol.

" _Le bâtard, il a ruiné mes grolles !_

\- Alistair...

\- Non mais, sérieux, on croirait qu'elles ont fait le marathon de New-York !

\- _**Alistair !**_ Tu crois que c'est le moment ?

\- Vu que l'autre s'est pris un mur et l'a détruit, oui, mais je le sens reprendre conscience. On est tranquille pour quelques dizaines de secondes seulement.

\- Merlin, cela ne suffira pas ! Mes forces tardent à revenir, et...

\- Et rien du tout ! Vous n'allez pas remettre ça, Monsieur Pas-beau et toi, le résultat serait le même."

Il avait raison. Ce qui ne laissait qu'une seule alternative :

"Je vais utiliser la Magie des Dieux pour le vaincre, fit le Minotaure, pendant ce temps, essaie de réveiller Grimoire et de récupérer Massacre, s'il te plaît."

Le Potionniste le regarda s'éloigner vers le tas de pierres qui commençait à remuer.

 _Bonne chance !_ murmura-t-il.

Ne pouvant l'aider, il alla vers ses compagnons d'infortune. Sous la trappe qu'il souleva, pas de Massacre, mais un labyrinthe de couloirs que le Chien des Enfers avait sans doute emprunté, espérant trouver la sortie. Un peu plus loin, il vit l'Enquêteur se réveiller et tâter son crâne avec une grimace de douleur.

"Aïe, ma tête ! Je suis plus bosselé qu'un secteur pavé de l'Enfer du Nord.

\- C'est le genre d'humour que ferait Alistair.

\- Il a une mauvaise influence sur moi, ou alors le choc avec les chaudrons a endommagé mon cerveau plus que je ne le pensais.

\- Cela arrive souvent à mes élèves. Quoiqu'avec eux, le cerveau...

\- Tu babilles, Severus. Que se passe-t-il ?"

 _Oh, trois fois rien ! Je ne peux affronter Pakhémetnou sans que nos Magies n'explosent dès qu'elles se rencontrent._

"Si seulement je savais pourquoi !

\- De quoi parles-tu ?!

\- De ma Magie, et de celle de Pakhémetnou qui semblent incompatibles.

\- Et si c'était en fait parce qu'elles sont identiques ?

\- Impossible, _aucune_ Magie n'est semblable à une autre ! Sauf si..."

Sauf si l'ancêtre du Professeur Binns avait raison.

 **.**

Severus se souvint de ce cours qu'il avait eu avec le fantôme, en 1975. Les élèves s'ennuyaient tellement qu'un Serpentard - Yaxley, s'il ne se trompait pas - avait posé une question, la première depuis un siècle : il avait demandé pourquoi certaines familles étaient spécialisées dans une branche particulière de la Magie, et cela quels que soient les apports d'autres familles dans l'arbre généalogique. Yaxley s'attendait à une réponse fumeuse, s'il en avait une, mais le Professeur les avait surpris.

"D'après la théorie de mon arrière-grand-père, Keskecéxe Binns, cela tient au tout premier Sorcier de la lignée, celui des âges reculés, qui en a fixé une fois pour toute les affinités et les fêlures. Et ce socle n'a pas varié pour ses descendants.

\- Professeur...

\- Oui, Monsieur Snape ?

\- Est-ce que, dans les fêlures, vous incluez les tares comme la folie, par exemple ?"

Un long frisson avait parcouru la classe pendant que le fantôme confirmait l'hypothèse. Tous savaient que Severus faisait allusion à la famille Black. Sirius s'était aussitôt levé sous les ricanements des Serpentard mais Potter l'avait forcé à se rasseoir. Cela se paierait. Plus tard.

Il semblait que le cours de Binns allait retrouver son stade soporifique, après tout.

Sauf que...

"Professeur, fit un Yaxley rêveur, croyez vous que si nous pouvions remonter le temps et rencontrer notre premier ancêtre magique il serait fier de nous ?

\- Non, jeune homme, il - ou plutôt sa Magie - vous verrait comme un ennemi, un Sorcier à abattre.

\- Hein ?!

\- C'est une histoire que nous avons en commun avec la Mythologie grecque. Savez-vous qui était Chronos ?

\- L'inventeur de la montre, siffla un Né-Moldu.

\- C'était le Dieu du temps, poursuivit Binns, imperturbable, il dévorait ses enfants à la naissance, car une prophétie lui avait appris qu'il serait détrôné par l'un d'eux. Ça, c'est la version légendaire. Pour les Pouvoirs des Sorciers, c'est plus prosaïque mais tout aussi mortel : d'après certaines théories, une Magie originelle ne peut exister en même temps que celle d'un de ses descendants, elles se feraient concurrence. _Donc_ , votre rencontre improbable avec votre ancêtre tournerait au désastre.

\- Mais... et les descendants entre eux ? S'ils ont la même Magie...

\- ... ils s'affronteront, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

C'est la seule explication que l'on ait trouvé à l'explosion de haine dans certaines familles : faire place nette, pour qu'il n'en reste qu'un."

Les élèves, sonnés, s'étaient levés en silence à la fin du cours. _Merlin, si c'était vrai !_

Comment envisager d'avoir des enfants, en sachant cela ?

 **.**

Deux Magies antagonistes.

Celles d'un Mage originel et d'un de ses descendants.

Celle de Pakhémetnou et la... sienne.

Non.

 _Non !_

 _ **"NOOON !**_

 _ **-**_ Severus, que...

\- **Ce n'est pas possible !**

 _ **-**_ _Qu'y a-t-il ?"_ le pressa Grimoire.

Le Potionniste était aussi blanc qu'un bâton de craie.

"Pakhémetnou...

\- Oui, eh bien ?

\- ... est l'ancêtre magique de la lignée des Prince, ma famille. Enfin, je crois.

\- **Oh mince !"**

L'enquêteur était devenu plus blanc que Severus.

"Si tu as raison, il y a un **énorme** problème à l'horizon.

\- _... ?!_

 _-_ Personne n'a dit qu'il avait des enfants, avec Nedjemet. Donc, s'il lui arrive quelque chose aujourd'hui..."

 _Je vais sûrement disparaître,_ pensa le Potionniste.

Hébété, il vit à peine Grimoire se tourner vers la bagarre qui avait débuté entre l'ancien Scribe et l'Homme-Taureau. Ce dernier utilisait toute sa puissance et l'autre faiblissait à vue d'œil, semblant se dissoudre dans les airs.

 _ **"ALISTAIR, NON !"**_ cria Grimoire.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Une minute auparavant..._

"Mazette, on pourrait l'appeler Démolition man, ce gugus !"

Sans se presser, le Minotaure avait rallié le mur au plus près des dégâts et avait attendu. Pas longtemps. Une forme s'était hissée des décombres.

"Tu sais que Frankeinstein est un prix de beauté, à côté d' toi ?" avait-il susurré.

Pas de réponse,

mais une rafale magique frappa le ventre d'Alistair.

"Hé, et le classique _Messieurs les Anglais, tirez les premiers_ , tu connais ?

Non. Et il remettait ça, l'ignare.

Le Minotaure passa alors à l'offensive et la foudre s'abattit sur Pakhémetnou. Une fois. Deux fois.

Toujours debout.

Sous les yeux effarés d'Alistair, le corps en partie calciné s'empara d'une petite jarre contenant de la terre qu'il - mais oui ! - qu'il mangea.

 _Cette couleur sombre, c'est celle du Fayoum._

"C'est sa source de Magie !" s'écria-t-il.

L'Homme-Taureau aurait peut-être pu la contrer, mais juste à cet instant Grimoire l'appela et cela lui fut fatal. Le jet d'énergie le frappa et l'envoya dans la terre, de plus en plus profond au fur et à mesure de sa progression

vers la boîte de nuit.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Dans les combles._

"Harry, tu crois que ça va marcher ? demandait Elspeth pour la centième fois.

\- Mais oui, Alistair a tout mis au point.

\- C'est pour ça que je m'inquiète."

Il n'y avait pas de quoi. Le scénario du final était simple : Lydie devait, après son numéro de Hula Hoop, lancer les deux Serpents-cerceaux à la verticale, mais à plat, et, en redescendant, ils devaient la faire disparaître. L'un étant charmé pour la désillusionner, l'autre étant un Portoloin courte distance qui l'emmenerait auprès d'eux. Ensuite, le lion Clarence passerait au milieu de la scène, pour bien montrer qu'elle n'y était plus.

Les Cerceaux s'élevèrent.

"Attention... trois... deux..."

 **BOUM !**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Le numéro venait de partir _légèrement_ en sucette.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Alistair, qui s'était retrouvé sous l'estrade, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de la défoncer en sautant, les muscles de ses jambes au maximum.

Lydie, qui était dessus, fut éjectée dans les bras d'Eddybarklès qui la demanda aussitôt en mariage.

Décalé, le Cerceau à Désillusion tomba sur le Ministe des Finances qu'il rendit invisible, au grand bonheur de tous.

L'autre s'enroula autour du cou de Clarence.

"Aïe !" fit Harry.

L'instant d'après, le lion bouculait les deux enfants dans les combles, heureusement sans gravité.

Vous croyez que c'était fini ?

Que nenni !

La loi de la pesanteur étant ce qu'elle est, Alistair redescendit et chuta dans le trou de l'estrade,

juste sur Massacre.

Par réflexe, le Chien mordit les fesses de son agresseur et, toujours par réflexe, Alistair re-sauta

et planta ses cornes dans les solives, Massacre toujours accroché à son fondement.

C'en fut trop pour le plafond. Il déclara forfait en s'effondrant sous les dégâts et le poids conjugués des Créatures.

 **.**

La foule, muette, ne bougeait plus.

Quand il vit cela, Alistair sauva la situation : il recueillit Harry et Elspeth tombés sur lui, qu'il jucha sur ses épaules, récupéra Massacre au fond du trou, et Clarence, un peu sonné, finit par reprendre suffisamment ses esprits pour le rejoindre au bord de l'estrade.

 **"TA-DAM !"** fit le Minotaure avec un grand sourire.

Un sphinx passa, puis les applaudissements crépitèrent et montèrent en intensité. C'était gagné !

"Où est Papa ?" s'inquiéta Harry.

Le sourire du Minotaure se fana.

"Il est toujours là-bas."

...


	21. Et maintenant ?

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : quetsche, Christine, merci pour vos reviews. J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier cette fic.

 **.**

 **Nd'A : ce chapitre clôt la première partie de l'histoire.**

 **Je vais faire une pause dans mes publications, la suite viendra dans la deuxième quinzaine de Juillet.**

(et vous aurez un p'tit OS en prime, si vous êtes sages.)

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - Et maintenant ?

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Dans les jardins de la Villa des Papyrus..._

La clarté des vêtements de lin était le seul point de repère des corps se mouvant dans la nuit.

Cela était vrai pour Pakhémetnou et Grimoire.

Pour Severus, ce n'était pas le cas. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre avait rendu sa peau plus blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine, et son visage ainsi que ses mains semblaient flotter dans l'air. Comprendre que Pakhémetnou était l'ancêtre magique de sa lignée l'avait anéanti, de même que le dilemme qui avait suivi : si ce dernier et Nedjemet n'avaient pas eu d'enfants, alors il devait laisser à l'homme sa liberté et donc, une chance de procréer, si lui-même voulait vivre.

Mais l'ancien Scribe était un criminel dangereux, des morts jalonnaient son passage et d'autres suivraient, s'il n'était pas neutralisé.

 _Merlin, quel choix impossible !_

Un bruit faible et rapide tira le Potionniste de ses pensées. Grimoire courait sus au dit criminel, évitant habilement les décharges d'énergie magique que celui-ci lui envoyait. En cinq secondes il fut sur lui, l'expédiant dans les herbes d'un coup de poing. Celui qui n'était déjà plus tout à fait humain s'écrasa sur le sol et ne bougea plus. L'Enquêteur le contourna pour mettre hors de portée le pot de terre du Fayoum, source de Magie, au cas où il reprendrait connaissance.

"Navré, Popeye, mais vaut mieux que j'enlève tes épinards de là !

"Il... il est vivant ?

\- Tout juste. Sa chair se dégrade de plus en plus vite.

Il est mourant, Severus."

Les mots tombèrent comme une sentence.

 **.**

"Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui. Ses organes lâchent les uns après les autres. Tu devrais le voir, non ?"

Non. Il n'arrivait pas à user de son Pouvoir de Diagnostic. Inutile, de toute façon, la fin était évidente. Grimoire continuait à lui parler mais il n'entendait rien, tant et si bien que l'Enquêteur s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur son épaule, oublieux du fait qu'ils étaient un peu trop près du corps de Pakhémetnou.

 _ **"AAAAAHHH !"**_

Un bras décharné avait saisi Grimoire à la cheville, le foudroyant d'un reste de Magie. Et Severus avec.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

La gare de King Cross. Déserte. Fantomatique.

Le Potionniste la balaya du regard. Il savait qu'il était dans les limbes, cet endroit où la mort n'est pas encore définitive. Harry lui avait dit qu'il s'y était retrouvé, quand la rage du Dieu Arès avait tué Voldemort et, par extension, détruit ses Horcruxes, provoquant l'envol de l'âme du jeune Gryffondor. Le Sang de la Méduse donné par Severus lui-même l'avait ramené parmi les vivants. *

Et lui, aurait-il une chance de revenir ?

"Quel est cet endroit ?" fit derrière lui une voix mêlant défiance et colère.

Pakhémetnou.

Il pivota au ralenti pour lui faire face. Dans cet entre-deux où l'espace et le temps n'existaient plus, l'ancien scribe avait l'apparence d'un Égyptien d'une trentaine d'années, celle qu'il aurait dû avoir s'il n'avait pas rencontré la Magie. Severus retint son souffle : l'homme était d'une beauté captivante, mais l'envoûtement culminait dans ses yeux d'obsidienne qui gardaient les regards prisonniers. Nedjemet avait dû succomber, elle aussi, comment ne pas la comprendre ?

 **"Où sommes-nous ?!"**

La colère de l'Égyptien montait et se tournait vers le seul être visible sur les quais : le Potionniste. Severus hésita. Devait-il tout dire ?

 _Bah, au point où j'en suis... pardon, au point où_ _ **nous**_ _en sommes !_

"Nous nous trouvons dans les Limbes, l'antichambre du Royaume des morts. Ce que tu vois est la représentation d'un lieu de passage qui m'est familier, et..."

Il se tut. Pakhémetnou le regardait comme s'il était Ammout en personne. **

"Je suis mort ? fit ce dernier d'un ton dégoûté.

\- Tu l'es presque. La Magie des Sorciers que tu utilisais était trop puissante pour ton corps, elle l'a détruit.

 _\- Mensonge !_

 _-_ Non. Tu as été projeté ici à cause de cela, et je t'y ai suivi.

\- Pourquoi ? haleta l'homme, je t'ai vu faire, tu uses toi aussi de cette Magie mais tu la maîtrises. Et la décharge d'énergie qui t'a fauché n'était pas des plus grandes. Alors pourquoi es-tu _ici,_ avec moi, aux Portes de la mort ?!"

Severus soutint son regard.

"Parce que tu es l'ancêtre de ma lignée. Et parce qu'ainsi, dès que tu ne seras plus je vais être... effacé.

 **.**

"Par quel prodige...

\- ... suis-je ici ? Les Dieux nous ont fait venir du futur, mes compagnons et moi, pour retrouver le Livre de Thot. Il semblerait qu'ils avaient d'autres tâches collatérales en tête, dont celle de t'empêcher de détruire la famille royale.

\- **NON !** hurla Pakhémetnou, les yeux fous, je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne tentes pas d'échapper à ce lieu. Tu es puissant et ton corps est intact, tu pourrais revenir sur terre pour dominer ces larves qui prétendent tenir leur pouvoir des Dieux. Ce serait si facile !

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre. Et puis... pourquoi le faire, si je dois disparaître dans l'instant ?"

L'ancien scribe ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il voulait s'inscrire en faux contre cette assertion, mais le seul mot qui franchit ses lèvres fut :

"Craintif...

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! s'écria le Maître des Potions.

\- Par Osiris, j'ai engendré une lignée de - comment dis-tu, déjà ? - Sorciers sans ambitions !

\- Au prix de la vie des autres, ça, jamais !"

L'échange fut interrompu par des vibrations qui firent trembler les quais. Un grondement suivit, plus fort que celui du Poudlard Express à pleine puissance.

"Quel est ce monstre qui crache de la fumée ?

\- Un train. Une sorte de grand char couvert. Il vient nous chercher pour nous amener dans l'autre monde.

 _\- Non, je ne veux pas y aller !"_

Pakhémetnou avait perdu l'esprit. Comme une immense locomotive entrait en gare, il tenta de fuir en s'éloignant du quai. Peine perdue ! Une barrière invisible l'en empêcha. Alors, il se tourna vers Severus.

"Tu ne m'obligeras jamais à monter !" fit-il en le frappant.

Ils étaient bien trop près des rails, les quais vibraient de plus en plus et ce qui devait arriver arriva : une pierre céda sous le poids de Pakhémetnou et il chut sur la voie.

Le train ne s'arrêta pas.

Tout devint noir.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Il était au Paradis. Forcément.

Nedjemet le couvait de ses yeux ambrés et caressait son visage. Le cœur du Potionniste rata un battement quand elle lui sourit, le faisant sourire à son tour.

"Sev ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix bizarrement déformée.

\- Oui, mon Amour ?

\- Oh là là, t'es atteint grave, mon vieux !"

Atteint ?... Mon vieux ?... Mais pourquoi parlait-elle comme cela ?

"Mais puisque tu causes, on va peut-être pouvoir te réveiller. Sais-tu comment on peut faire ?"

Le Serpentard opportuniste avait sa p'tite idée.

"Un baiser !

\- Un baiser ?... Oh, hum... qui se dévoue ?"

 _Mais à qui parle-t-elle ?_

La Douce semblait contrariée. ***

Elle s'approcha de lui en grommelant "Lâcheurs, je m'en souviendrais !" et se pencha, se pencha...

 **SMOUTCH !**

Ça, c'était un baiser à couper le souffle. Littéralement ! Ses lèvres paraissaient collées à l'extra-glu.

"Bon sang, Alistair, qu'est-ce que tu as mangé pour baver comme cela ?! fit une voix aiguë.

\- Des épinards de Morora. Désolé, Sev !"

 _ALISTAIR ?!_

 _ **.**_

Mor-ti-fié.

Au moins Harry et Elspeth avaient eu la décence de sortir pour rire tout leur soûl. Ce n'était pas le cas de Lydie et Grimoire.

Severus envisageait un Oubliette - pour lui ou pour les autres, il ne savait pas - quand il croisa le regard de son compagnon. Le Minotaure n'était ni moqueur, ni fâché.

"Pourquoi le serais-je ?

\- Que... _Alistair, ne lis pas mes pensées !_

 _-_ Navré, vieux, mais ça se fait automatiquement. Les jours où tes boucliers sont affaiblis, je précise.

\- J'aimerais que tu t'en dispenses.

\- Dans ce cas..."

L'Homme-taureau s'approcha, s'assit.

" ... raconte-moi ton trip mental, vieux frère. Y'a des trucs que j'ai pas saisi."

Il raconta.

 **.**

" ... bon, je résume : tu t'es fait foudroyer par une décharge de Magie, tu t'es r'trouvé avec Pakhémetnou dans les Limbes et il s'est fait écrabouiller par une loco aussi grosse qu'un Brontosaure. Exact ?

\- Exact.

\- Puis t'es revenu dans ton corps et t'as commencé à délirer.

\- Exact aussi.

\- Mais c'est merveilleux, Sev !

\- D'avoir perdu les pédales ?

\- Nooon, d'être revenu !

\- Sauf que je n''aurais pas dû. Nedjemet et mon ancêtre n'ont pas eu d'enfants.

\- Alors, il n'y a qu'une seule autre explication à ton retour : **il** en a engendré hors mariage.

 _Merlin, c'était si évident qu'il n'y avait même pas pensé._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Le soleil montait dans le ciel quand Severus se réveilla à nouveau.

"Alors, le Prince au Bois Dormant, tu émerges ? Ça te dit, un p'tit dej' ?"

 _Oh que oui !_

Pendant qu'il mangeait, il bombarda son ami de questions, dont la plus importante pour lui était :

"Qu'ont-ils fait de la dépouille ?

\- Séthi a ordonné de la brûler, juste avant son départ.

\- Le Pharaon est parti ?

\- Yep ! Avec trois corps d'armée. Il va combattre sur le front hittite, à l'Est. Du coup Ramsès est devenu régent. A quatorze ans. C'est dingue, non ?"

Ce qui était "dingue" était le fait que Severus ne pouvait se défaire d'un sentiment étrange. Il oubliait quelque chose, quelque chose d'important. Mais quoi ?

Il se leva.

"Je vais voir le Prince Ramsès, j'aimerais qu'il m'aide à localiser l'enfant de Pakhémetnou.

\- Euh, Sev, et si on le laissait tranquille, ce mouflet ? Il grandirait, aurait à son tour des enfants, et, des siècles plus tard, un descendant ronchon que je ne nommerais pas mais qui...

 _\- Alistair !..._ Je préfère le mettre sous la protection du Prince. Tout peut arriver."

 **.**

Comprenant qu'il ne fléchirait pas son compagnon, le Minotaure l'accompagna dans la cour. Les gens étaient déjà nombreux pour les audiences, ils devraient attendre. Alors ils partagèrent les toutes dernières nouvelles.

"On a fouillé la Villa des Papyrus.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela a donné ?

\- Pas grand chose, vu que les murs se sont à moitié effondrés. On n'a pas trouvé d'armes, ni de documents importants. Le seul truc bizarre qu'il y avait, c'était dans les souterrains. Des sillons dans tous les sens. Comme si l'on avait fait du V.T.T. dans la poussière.

Des sillons... comme des traces de roues... _Merlin !_

"Les chars... ils les ont sabotés là-bas ! Et Pharaon est parti guerroyer avec. _**Bon sang, où est Clarence ?!"**_

La réponse attendrait. Un Mérérou échevelé fonça droit sur eux et lâcha sa bombe au milieu du public, sans se préoccuper des conséquences.

"Je vous en prie, Enfants des Dieux, venez à notre aide, Dame Diounout et Dame Nedjemet ont disparu !"

 **.**

FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE

 **.**

* * *

* Voir Le Collier de Minos.

** Ammout est un monstre qui dévore les âmes de ceux qui ont commis des crimes.

*** Nedjemet signifie La douce.


	22. Recherches

Disclaimer : le monde deHarry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : christine, merci pour ta review. Les choses se corsent, en effet.

 **.**

Petit chapitre. De quoi se remettre dans le fil de l'histoire.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - Recherches

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Quatre jours.

Quatre jours depuis la mort de Pakhémetnou.

Cette fin aurait dû apporter la paix aux Égyptiens, ce fut tout le contraire : dès le lendemain, les malheurs s'abattirent sur la famille royale. Le Pharaon Séthi partit en campagne militaire sans que les Sorciers aient pu le prévenir du sabotage de ses chars et, comble de malheur, Dame Diounout et sa petite-fille, Dame Nedjemet, chère au coeur du Potionniste, disparurent du Palais.

Depuis Severus ne dormait plus, consacrant chaque seconde à la recherche des deux femmes. A peine consentait-il à boire, juste pour tenir le coup, sachant que le climat de l'Égypte le dessécherait sur place s'il ne le faisait pas. Et même comme cela... les enfants étaient effrayés du changement dans son apparence. Déjà peu épais, il était désormais aussi fin qu'un pied de Papyrus, et l'on voyait arriver l'instant où la seule différence qu'il y aurait entre lui et Imhotep seraient les bandelettes colorées de ce dernier.

Le fait qu'Alistair soit parti au secours de Pharaon, en compagnie de Flûtiau et du lion Clarence, anciennement Kontrolteknis, n'avait rien fait pour arranger les choses. Le Minotaure était son compagnon d'âme, et son absence l'empêchait de raisonner clairement, sinon il aurait trouvé un moyen de localiser Nedjemet et sa Grand-Mère. Il _pouvait_ le faire, il en était certain mais l'idée restait à la lisière de son esprit, sans vouloir remonter à la surface.

" _Papa !"_

Harry se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, haletant, un papyrus tout chiffonné en main.

"C'est... c'est une lettre d'Alistair... un vautour vient de l'apporter !"

Severus la prit, impatient d'avoir des nouvelles.

 **.**

 _"Mon cher Sev,_

 _Nous avons rejoint l'armée de Pharaon et en trois jours, les choses n'ont pas traîné : les chars sabotés ont été réparés ou mis de côté, selon leur état, et Séthi a présidé un Conseil de Guerre où il a fait passer ses gradés les uns après les autres, comme s'ils étaient devant le Tribunal des Morts. La mise en scène a fonctionné, surtout que nous étions, Clarence, Flûtiau et moi, les assesseurs de Pharaon. Ceux qui faisaient partie du complot ont vite été confondus. Ils ont été abandonnés sans eau ni armes dans le désert, à la merci du soleil et des prédateurs._

 _Ce "nettoyage" fait, la troupe a continué sa route vers les frontières asiatiques* et on n'a pas tardé à livrer bataille. Enfin, pour l'instant, ce sont que des escarmouches, mais LE combat décisif approche : l'armée Hittite se tient derrière les montagnes et Pharaon a programmé l'assaut pour ce matin._

 _Tu dois te demander pourquoi on_ _n'a_ _pas réglé le problème, les deux félins fêlés et moi, mais réfléchis un peu : si nous sommes les seuls à battre les Hittites, il y a le risque qu'après notre retour au vingtième siècle, ces derniers voient en l'Égypte une proie facile et l'envahissent. Tandis que si Pharaon conduit ses guerriers à une victoire personnelle et écrasante, le danger est écarté pour des années. Voilà pourquoi nous n'interviendrons qu'en dernière limite, et seulement si Séthi est menacé._

 _J'imagine que tu fronces les sourcils en ce moment - je sais comment tu fonctionnes - car tu râles contre cette logique qui nous empêche de revenir plus tôt. Patience, mon Sev, ce n'est qu'une question d'un jour ou deux avant que notre mission se termine. Après, nous rentrerons à Memphis._

 _Je te demanderai pas si tu as du nouveau dans l'enquête sur la disparition de Nedjemet et sa grand-mère car je sais, par notre lien, que c'est pas le cas. Je sais aussi que tu négliges ta santé. Bon sang, Sev, te priver de sommeil et t'affamer n'aidera personne ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de dormir un peu et de remplir ton estomac, dans l'ordre que tu veux. Evite juste la cuisine de Morora, elle t'enverrait direct dans l'Autre Monde._

 _Ah, et évite aussi la compagnie de Massacre, pour le dodo, ses ronflements feraient pleurer d'envie une tronçonneuse._

 _Sinon, j'ai eu le temps de penser - si si ! - à un moyen pour localiser ta Douce : utiliser une modification du GPS, le Positionnement Global des Sorciers, qui t'a permis de retrouver Harry dans la Tour de l'Astronome, en Crète. Même si Nedjemet est Moldue, en infusant ton amour pour elle dans le Sortilège, tu auras une chance de la trouver._

 _Je vais te laisser, car c'est l'heure du p'tit dej' et ce cher Clarence a initié Flûtiau aux délices des scorpions croquants sous la dent qu'ils vont chasser dans les pierrailles. Et qui c'est qui les surveille ?... C'est incroyable le nombre de bêtises qu'ils font en moins de cinq minutes, on dirait bibi._

 _Embrasse les enfants pour moi. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont très inquiets de ton comportement, et que Lydie est à deux doigts de t'assommer pour t'envoyer au pays des songes. Ne les désespère pas, et_ _ **surtout**_ _, ne leur cache rien ! On sait quels dégâts ça a fait sur Harry et on_ _n'a_ _pas besoin d'un "fiasco du Ministère" bis, dispersés comme nous sommes._

 _Ton compagnon,_

 _Alistair._

 _PS : j'ai trouvé que ce vautour qui semble sorti d'un album de Lucky Luke pour convoyer ma lettre, et encore, j'ai dû lui promettre qu'il aurait une amphore de bière à l'arrivée. Tu peux t'en occuper ?"_

 _ **.**_

G.P.S.

La solution.

Le soulagement fut tel pour Severus qu'il lâcha prise et s'effondra au sol, devant un Harry paniqué. L'épuisement l'avait rattrapé.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Six heures de sommeil plus tard, au Crépuscule, le Potionniste et sa famille au sens large étaient réunis dans la Salle des Audiences. S'y trouvaient aussi le Prince Ramsès, le Vizir Ramas Takouet, les Prêtres attachés au Palais, des Astrologues et le scribe Pentaour, prêt à être le chroniqueur d'une expérience peu banale.

Severus avait dû reconnaître qu'il était trop affaibli pour tenter cette dernière tout seul. Aussi avait-il proposé de lier son énergie vitale défaillante avec celle du Prince, pour qu'à deux ils aient la possibilité de localiser Diounout et Nedjemet. Les Prêtres taxèrent le projet de folie mais Ramsès les fit taire : le temps filait, et il avait confiance dans l'homme aux yeux noirs.

Patiemment le Sorcier établit le lien, et une lueur aussi brillante qu'un soleil vint éclore devant eux, à la hauteur de leur poitrine. Ils avaient convenu de se concentrer sur les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient pour Nedjemet, familiaux pour l'un, amoureux pour l'autre, pour l'atteindre facilement. Le "retour" devait, si tout se passait bien, parvenir uniquement au Prince.

 **"Que l'attachement qui nous lie à Nedjemet lui parvienne, et qu'il revienne vers celui qui partage son sang !"** dirent-ils d'une même voix.

La lueur s'échappa vers le Nord. Elle n'alla pas loin : dix-sept secondes après elle revint,

scindée en deux.

Une part revint vers le Prince, comme prévu,

l'autre fonça droit sur Harry.

...

* * *

* Les Égyptiens appelaient Peuples Asiatiques tous ceux qui vivaient au-delà de leur frontière orientale.


	23. Le Labyrinthe d'Anubis

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR : Je te rassure, Christine, il n'y aura pas de Bolognaise aux scorpions dans cette histoire.

 **.**

Nd'A : merci à Lilou0803 pour avoir trouvé le nom du vautour.

Dans ce chapitre, nos héros se retrouvent devant une porte close et ce cher Imhotep en prend plein la momie. (Comment cela, comme d'habitude ?!)

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - Le Labyrinthe d'Anubis

.

o-O-o

.

 _La lueur s'échappa vers le Nord. Elle n'alla pas loin : dix-sept secondes après elle revint, scindée en deux. Une part alla vers le Prince, comme prévu,_

 _l'autre fonça droit sur Harry._

 _Et ça... ce n'était pas prévu du tout._

 _ **.**_

"Mince, ça a foiré quelque part ! s'écria Lydie.

\- Au contraire, sourit Grimoire, tout a très bien marché.

\- Mais alors pourquoi...

\- Pense au Sortilège !

\- ... _que l'attachement qui nous lie à Nedjemet lui parvienne et revienne vers celui qui partage son sang..._ Oh !... Cela veut dire que...

\- Oui, aucun doute possible : Harry est un descendant de Nedjemet."

Savoir cela changeait toute la perspective de l'histoire, de _leur_ histoire, et un sombre Sorcier l'avait compris. Dès l'impact, il avait foncé vers son fils. Juste à temps. Le jeune homme s'était effondré dans ses bras, murmurant un doux _maman_ avant de s'évanouir.

"Oh, c'est trop émouvant !

\- Lydiiie ! Au lieu de te comporter comme une lectrice moyenne de Sorcière-Hebdo, passe-moi plutôt deux doses de Solution de Force."

Evidemment, comptez sur Elspeth pour vous remettre les pieds sur terre. La blonde obéit, fouilla le sac contenant leurs réserves et sortit les fioles demandées. Severus en aurait bien l'usage. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'en avait pas pris à son réveil. Trop impatient de retrouver sa belle, sans doute...

L'amour vous faisait faire des choses stupides.

Un brouhaha la tira de ses pensées. Fascinée par la réussite de l'invocation, la cour du Prince s'agitait à l'autre bout de la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Ramsès, agacé, ne la réduise d'un geste au silence.

"Que faisons-nous, maintenant ?" demanda-t-il en ne quittant pas des yeux la lueur revenue vers lui.

 _Eh bien, on attend que Môssieur Severus ait repris du poil de la bête, que ce cher Harry sorte de son nuage rose, que Grimoire arrête de se prendre pour la Miss Je-Sais-Tout et qu'Elspeth se rappelle qu'elle n'a même pas treize ans. Bon sang, quand elle parle, j'ai parfois l'impression d'entendre Grand-Père donner des ordres !_

Lydie les aimait tous, mais parfois ils lui tapaient sur le système.

"On suit la lueur dès qu'elle repartira, elle nous guidera vers Nedjemet," répondit au Prince une voix soyeuse.

Le Potionniste avait retrouvé toute son allant, nourri certes des potions, mais surtout du plus formidable des carburants : l'espoir.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

La patrouille avançait en direction du Nord, les armes apparentes, le claquement au sol des sandales rythmant sa progression. Pas de quoi pour autant réveiller les gens dans leur sommeil, ils avaient l'habitude.

En tête venait le Prince Ramsès, les yeux rivés sur la lueur, puis suivaient dans l'ordre Severus, Harry, Grimoire et, bizarrement, Lydie. Les autres ne s'étaient pas opposés à la venue de la jeune femme, car ils allaient vers l'inconnu et nul ne savait qui pourrait ou ne pourrait pas être utile une fois sur place.

Les entrelacs des rues s'effacèrent pour laisser place à une large voie sans la moindre maison alentours.

"C'est la route qui mène aux anciennes casernes et aux terrains d'entrainement, chuchota le Capitaine Entomologis aux Sorciers.

\- Ces derniers sont-ils toujours utilisés ?

\- Non, frissonna l'homme, l'endroit est maudit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La terre s'est affaissée, lors d'un simulacre de charge, et beaucoup de soldats sont morts dans la cavité où ils sont tombés. Les prêtres nous ont interdit d'aller les chercher, disant qu'ils appartenaient désormais à Anubis et que nous ne ferions que partager leur sort. Et... et de fait, dans les jours qui suivirent, ceux qui s'y rendaient ne revenaient pas. Pharaon a condamné l'endroit, et depuis seuls les chacals et les vautours, ces Familiers de la Mort,y résident.

 _Un coin isolé, interdit d'accès par décret royal, inspirant la peur aux habitants, quoi de mieux pour quelqu'un qui veut se cacher... ou cacher quelque chose._

"Halte !"

Ils étaient arrivés au pied d'une muraille, devant une porte que la lune parait de reflets.

"Du fer ! s'exclama Grimoire, c'est incroyable, ce métal est quasi inexistant en Egypte. Où en ont-ils trouvé le minerai ?

\- Demande-leur plutôt s'ils ont la clé ! soupira Lydie.

\- Euh oui, tu as raison, c'est plus important."

Réflexion superflue, la porte n'avait pas de serrure. Juste une inscription en hiéroglyphes que l'Enquêteur s'empressa de traduire :

" _Le Labyrinthe d'Anubis ne s'ouvre que de l'intérieur. Vous pourrez, vivants, en franchir le seuil si vous êtes invités par une ombre."_

 _-_ Traduction ?

\- Cela veut dire que nous devrons faire appel à un mort pour entrer et nous ouvrir. Et le seul que l'on ait sous la main est Imhotep."

 _Oh misère !_ pensa Severus.

 _ **.**_

Au fait, où était-il passé, le squelette-lego ?

Eh bien, il avait lu la lettre d'Alistair que le Potionniste avait laissée sur sa table et le post-scriptum l'avait _beaucoup_ intéressé.

"Une amphore de bière pour le vautour ! Il en reste, sûrement, le volatile n'a pas pu tout boire. Et comme faut pas gâcher... je me dévoue !"

Le Prince et les Sorciers partis, il avait donné un prétexte bidon - une envie pressante - pour s'éclipser vers la volière et siffler un reliquat qu'il espérait déguster avec délices.

Ça, pour déguster...

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

La pièce était éclairée par une lampe à huile baignant juste le haut des marches de son halo. Imhotep s'en moquait, il avait pu voir l'amphore solitaire. Il fut surpris par sa taille et la largeur de son col. Il fonça sans regarder autour de lui. Il aurait dû. Deux yeux sombres ne perdaient pas un seul de ses mouvements.

La momie se pencha et eut un hoquet de stupeur.

 _ **Vide !**_

"Non non, c'est impossible !"

Il se pencha encore, mais l'obscurité l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

 _Bon, une seule solution, soulever l'amphore pour boire son contenu, si contenu il reste._

Il la décolla du sol et entreprit de l'élever au-dessus de lui, le fond un peu plus haut que l'embouchure, mais le récipient était trop lourd.

"Si seulement j'avais de l'aide !" gémit-il.

Souhait exaucé. Il sentit que quelqu'un joignait ses forces aux siennes, l'amphore pivota et en vint à le surplomber.

"Merci ! fit-il au sauveur invisible.

\- De rien, _cher ami !"_ énonça une voix d'outre-tombe.

Les bandelettes d'Imhotep blanchirent tandis que l'amphore lui tombait dessus, englobant sa tête dans ses parois d'argile. Aveuglé, l'ancien architecte courut droit devant lui et finit par percuter le mur, explosant le récipient qui l'avait généreusement couvert de bière poisseuse.

"Quel choc, Imhotep ! Heureusement que tu avais un casque.

\- Deprofundis... c'est toi ? C'est _vraiment_ toi ?!

\- En bec et en plumes.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu m'as parfaitement entendu, le desséché.

\- Mais... mais tu es mort !

\- Toi aussi, je te rappelle. Mais visiblement t'avais pas fini ton quota de bêtises et on te fait jouer les prolongations.

\- _Non !_ Je suis devenu immortel, un Dieu de la Médecine.

\- Pauvres patients.

\- Deprofundis, que t'est-il arrivé ?"

L'ombre s'ébroua dans le noir.

"Je vais te le dire, car c'est en partie à cause de toi : tu te souviens, nous étions deux jeunes apprentis architectes, et pour tenir notre rang, nous avions organisé un trafic de bonbons au melon.

\- Oh oui, ils étaient si bons !

\- C'était ça le problème. Les gens en voulaient toujours plus, et toi... tu es devenu accro. A tel point qu'un jour tu as dérobé le stock. Les "clients" se sont retournés contre moi et j'ai dû fuir. J'ai échoué dans la cité de Nekhbet, la Déesse-vautour, où j'ai fini ma vie. Mais comme mon âme ne trouvait pas le repos, les prêtres locaux m'ont réincarné en Serviteur de la Déesse. En Percnoptère. *

Les siècles ont passé et j'avais oublié ma douleur, mais il y a trois jours, une Créature à tête de taureau m'a confié un message pour Memphis.

Tu imagines mon émotion, revoir les lieux où j'étais né...

\- Je suppose.

\- Ma joie a été de courte durée, car _toi aussi_ , tu étais là. Et je me suis juré une chose.

\- La... laquelle ?

\- Mon cher Imhotep, je vais te pourrir la mort."

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Dès leur retour, le bruit d'une bagarre guida Severus et Lydie vers la volière.

Et ce qu'ils virent en éclairant la pièce au _Lumos_...

Deux silhouettes qui se châtaignaient. Un oiseau et un homme. Un vautour et un Imhotep tout collé de duvet sur ses bandelettes.

"Ça doit être la version locale du goudron et des plumes, railla la jeune fille, Alistair a raison, on se croirait dans un album de Lucky Luke."

Le Potionniste les sépara d'un _Aguamenti_ qui calma leurs ardeurs.

"Pourquoi cette rixe ?

\- Un vieux contentieux, argua Imhotep.

\- Vous règlerez cela plus tard. Nous avons besoin d'aide."

Le résume de leurs recherches ne laissait aucun doute : seul Imhotep pouvait faire l'affaire. Sauf que...

"... je vais me retrouver dans le même cas que vous, coincé devant la porte. A moins que toi ou Massacre, sous sa forme de tapis volant, ne me larguiez au-dessus du Labyrinthe.

\- Impossible ! Même dans les airs, l'endroit n'admet pas les vivants non invités.

\- Dans ce cas... commença la momie, attends, tu as bien dit que seuls les Familiers de la Mort y résident ?

\- Oui.

\- Hm hm !"

La momie étira ses bandelettes en un sourire mauvais.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Sorcier, fit-elle en se tournant vers l'oiseau, je sais _qui_ va nous aider sur ce coup-là !

N'est-ce pas, Deprofundis ?"

Le vautour faillit s'étouffer en avalant les plumes qui étaient restées dans son bec.

...

* * *

* Les Percnoptères sont des petits vautours des régions méditerranéennes.


	24. Un pas dans le jeu

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Guest, merci pour ta review. Christine, le danger, tu le verras, a bien des origines.

 **.**

Petit chapitre encore, où les personnages entrent dans le labyrinthe et se retrouvent confrontés à leurs peurs et autres souvenirs pas très agréables.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - Un pas dans le jeu

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Deprofundis fixait le vantail de fer du Labyrinthe.

"J'connais l'endroit, fit le vautour, j'y ai quelquefois accédé. Mais c'était par une autre porte.

\- Y'a plusieurs entrées au Royaume des Morts ?

\- _Imhotep !_ On voit bien que t'as pas quitté ton sarcophage depuis deux mille ans. Le labyrinthe d'Anubis n'a rien à voir avec les champs d'Ialou.*

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, dans ce cas ?

\- Ni plus ni moins qu'un parc d'attractions. L'éternité des âmes, c'est bien joli, mais au bout d'un moment on s'ennuie. Et les distractions sont inexistantes. _Sauf_ si on les crée !

\- Et c'est qui le Gentil Organisateur de tout cela ?

\- Anubis lui-même. Il préside aux embaumements, alors il compense un boulot très codifié qui ne laisse aucune place à la fantaisie.

\- Ça dépend pour qui. Regarde mes bandelettes colorées ! Je les avais commandées chez Mon Drian, un artiste de notre époque et...

\- _**Messieurs !"**_

La voix de Severus était glaciale.

"Si vous avez fini de parler chiffons, nous pourrions commencer."

Les deux anciens amis fermèrent leur clapet et se mirent en mode commando, avec un Deprofundis en tant qu'Hélicoptère-Qui-Largue-Le héros-Dans-La-Jungle, celui-ci étant interprété par Imhotep.

(Eh, honnêtement, on ne pouvait pas dire _incarné_ par Imhotep, vu le peu qui reste sur ses os.)

"Voyons la check-list de ce que tu emportes, fit le Sorcier à ce dernier, Harry ?

\- Tiens ! répondit le jeune homme en lui tendant un papyrus.

\- Alors... _de la bière ?!_

\- C'est lui qui a insisté. Pour le voyage.

\- Un trip qui va durer trente secondes maximum... quoi d'autre ? Un parachute artisanal ?

\- Pour atterrir en douceur.

\- Cela, je comprends, mais pourquoi en plus un pot de glu ?

\- Pour recoller les morceaux, au cas où le parachute ne s'ouvrirait pas et qu'il se retrouve éparpillé au sol, façon puzzle."

 _Ce qui, vu la poisse de l'ancien architecte, pourrait très bien lui arriver._

Severus accepta ces éléments pratiques, auxquels il ajouta une torche s'allumant dès qu'on disait _Lumos_ et une bourse contenant des barrettes de métal précieux pouvant servir de monnaie. Il gardait un mauvais souvenir de sa chute aux Enfers, en Crète, où il avait dû payer pour rejoindre le Styx. A l'écoute des révélations du vautour, il y avait un risque que cela se reproduise.

Lydie, Grimoire, Harry et lui virent l'oiseau porteur de la momie prendre de l'altitude et s'éloigner dans l'ombre, au-dessus du Labyrinthe. Il n' y avait plus qu'à attendre.

 **.**

S'il respirait encore, Imhotep en aurait eu le souffle coupé. Passé l'aplomb de la porte, un monde incroyable s'étalait devant lui.

"Une fête foraine !"

Vu d'en haut, le coin semblait charmant et animé. Pourtant, la momie ne pouvait se défaire d'un sentiment étrange.

"Arrête de gigoter ! grogna Deprofundis, tu vas finir par te détacher de mes serres avant le moment idéal.

\- C'est que... quelque chose cloche, ici. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais..."

Le vautour jeta un coup d'œil. _Ah, la porte menait à_ _ **cet**_ _endroit !_

Intéressant.

"Eh bien, tu vas aller voir ce qu'il en est de plus près. Je te largue !

\- _Non, pas si tôt !"_ fit Imhotep en s'agrippant aux serres du vautour.

S'il avait cru empêcher sa chute en faisant cela, il déchanta vite : les pattes griffues se détachèrent du corps ailé dans un _Ziiip !_ de fermeture à glissière et tombèrent avec lui.

"Tu peux les garder, fit la voix qui s'éloignait de plus en plus, j'en ai une paire de rechange !"

Imhotep l'insulta de tous les noms, avant de se souvenir d'ouvrir son parachute. Sa descente fut freinée, assez pour qu'il puisse réaliser ce qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir.

C'était une fête foraine, soit, mais pour les Géants. Et pas tous sympathiques.

La momie faillit hurler quand elle comprit que sa trajectoire la conduisait droit sur un ring où deux Trolls faisaient de la bouillie d'Ogre. Elle rit quand le souffle du vent la poussa un peu plus loin. Vers une haute colonne.

"Oh zut, une mailloche... et occupée en plus !"

Le jeu de force, qui consiste à taper violemment avec un maillet à la base de la colonne pour y faire grimper un curseur et, si possible, faire sonner la cloche au sommet était démesuré. Au moins dix mètres.

Tout se passa très vite : Imhotep percuta la colonne et glissa jusqu'au curseur où il s'agrippa.

Le joueur, trop concentré, ne le vit pas et frappa de toutes ses forces. L'ensemble Curseur-Momie s'envola...

 _ **DING !**_

 _ **...**_ et le tout retomba, métal et os mêlés. On allait avoir besoin du pot de glu, après tout.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Au dehors._

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?! grommela Severus, cela fait des heures qu'il est parti.

\- Seulement vingt-trois minutes.

\- Des minutes extensibles, alors, je...

\- _Chut !_ le coupa Lydie, _il y a du bruit à la porte."_

La troupe s'égaya derrière les roches, par précaution, tandis que le Sorcier restait seul visible. Un grincement s'éleva en sourdine pour finir sur une note puissante et le vantail s'ouvrit.

Mais pas sur Imhotep, sur la moitié inférieure d'un corps qui en entier devait faire cinq mètres.

"Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le Potionniste après quelques secondes, présentez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

\- Oh pardon ! fit une voix douce, d'habitude je n'ai pas à le faire, tout le monde me connait... mais si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes de tout nouveaux clients ?

\- Oui," répondit Severus, entrant dans le jeu.

Un _Boum !_ sourd suivit ces paroles : le Géant s'était agenouillé et jouait de la tête et des épaules pour passer sous l'arche. Il y parvint, et les yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement et d'effroi.

C'était un Cyclope.

 **.**

"Soyez les bienvenus au Labyrinthe d'Anubis, Mademoiselle, Messieurs, poursuivit la voix douce, je suis Monocle, le gérant du secteur derrière cette porte et qui est réservé, normalement, aux Créatures de grande taille. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous y guiderai sans risques jusqu'à des attractions plus à votre portée. Des questions ?

\- Plutôt une requête. Des... amis... nous ont fait une blague et ont emmenés deux des nôtres pour les cacher ici, sans doute en un lieu que nous devrons conquérir de haute lutte. Auriez-vous une idée sur ce lieu ?"

Le Cyclope réfléchit à peine.

"Il n'y a qu'un endroit qui échappe aux cent yeux des Argus de surveillance et qui permettrait pareille entorse au règlement. C'est l'attraction centrale, le véritable Labyrinthe d'Anubis qui donne son nom au Parc.

\- Nous irons.

\- Comme vous voudrez. Ah, avant cela, pensez à récupérer votre ami momie. Il est dans le sac derrière la porte.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Il est tombé sur la mailloche où Hercule s'entrainait."

 _Aïe !_

Plus de peur que de mal pour l'ancien architecte, Monocle avait recollé les morceaux dans le bon ordre.

Pour un Cyclope, il avait l'œil.

 **.**

Severus refusa que le Prince Ramsès les accompagne. Celui-ci s'inclina de mauvaise grâce mais donna à Harry le poignard de fer météorique qu'il tenait de ses ancêtres. Une manière d'être là, malgré tout.

La troupe s'ébranla.

Grimoire mémorisait son environnement, trop occupé en cela pour ressentir la moindre crainte.

Lydie, habillée en Ninja, le bâton de Grid à sa taille, était prête à affronter toute Créature féroce, y compris sa Prof' de Maths.

Imhotep suivait le groupe, bien qu'il fût encore sonné, le Cyclope ayant utilisé un morceau de la cloche pour souder son crâne.

Severus fermait la marche, l'esprit tourné vers les épreuves à venir.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Vous y êtes."

Ce n'était guère impressionnant.

Cela ne l'était pas du tout.

L'entrée du Labyrinthe d'Anubis ressemblait à une porte de placard.

Harry frémit, mais prit sur lui et pénétra dans les ténèbres, Grimoire suivit, les sens aux aguets, Lydie se fondit dans les ombres, Imhotep se cogna dans tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin et Severus... après avoir souri au Cyclope il entra.

 _Il sait._

Amusé, "Monocle" sourit à son tour, tandis que sa forme se dissolvait pour devenir un homme à tête de chacal.

.

 _Grimoire_

Il était entouré de livres, des centaines de livres, des _milliers_ _!_ Pour un être les révérant, c'était le Paradis, _mais,_

il aurait dû s'en douter : le lieu était gardé par un Dragon qui fondit sur lui et l'envoya à terre en grondant.

"Ah ah, je vous y prends à respirer trop fort près des couvertures de mes chéris !"

Irma Pince dans toute sa splendeur terrifiante.

 _Harry._

"Pourquoi lui, Merlin ? POURQUOI ?!" gémit le Gryffondor.

Il était de retour dans la Salle de Cours de Lockhart, en deuxième année, et l'homme, les cheveux ondulants et le sourire Colgate, l'avait alpagué pour répondre au courrier de ses admiratrices, dix sacs hauts d'un mètre chacun.

 _Lydie._

Tout compte fait, il y avait pire que sa Prof' de Maths.

Ce véritable dragon, par exemple.

 _Imhotep._

Il était redevenu de chair et de sang, devant celui qu'il aimait comme un frère.

"Djoser, mon Pharaon.

\- _Tu oses me parler ?!_

\- Mais...

\- Tais-toi, tu n'es qu'un incompétent ! Tes plans ne valent rien. **Que le feu les dévore !**

\- _NOOON !"_

 _ **.**_

 _Severus._

"Lily," murmura-t-il.

La rousse aux yeux verts se tourna vers lui, les yeux pleins d'amour. C'était bien elle, _sa_ Lily, il le sentait au plus profond de son être.

"Sev, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé. Plus rien ne pourra nous séparer, désormais."

...

* * *

* Les champs d'Ialou sont pour les Égyptiens antiques l'équivalent du Paradis


	25. Penser et agir

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Premières mises à l'épreuve dans le Labyrinthe d'Anubis.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - Penser et agir

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Harry était au bord de l'explosion.

Après vingt-trois réponses au courrier de Lockhart ses doigts lui faisaient mal, son front dégoulinait et son cerveau, durement attaqué par les minauderies contenues dans les lettres, semblait sur le point de déclarer forfait. Il en venait à souhaiter à la place un tonneau de crapauds à éviscérer, c'était dire.

Si au moins l'autre bellâtre se taisait...

Mais non, il n'arrêtait pas de raconter en parallèle ses Exploits - avec un E majuscule, s'il-vous-plaît ! - même si lesdits Exploits défiaient les connaissances du Monde Sorcier.

"Mais Monsieur, finit-il par dire, vous ne pouvez pas avoir combattu un Moremplis en Norvège, ils n'existent que dans les zones tropicales !

\- Une preuve de plus du réchauffement climatique."

Evidemment, il avait réponse à tout. Et la litanie continuait, donnant au Gryffondor des envies de meurtre. Ne voulant pas finir à Azkaban à cause de lui, Harry fit une pause et ferma son esprit, suffisamment pour réduire les mots à un bourdonnement qu'il pourrait ignorer. Ceci fait, il réfléchit.

 _Comment neutraliser quelqu'un qui arrive toujours à contrer vos arguments ?_

 _En abondant dans son sens, comme l'avait dit un jour Nemo._

Le vieil homme lui parlait des différentes options qu'avait un Agent pour progresser dans une enquête : soit il observait les suspects de loin, soit il les attaquait de front ou, plus subtil et plus dangereux, il se posait en sympathisant de leur cause ou en possible receleur, selon les cas. Si cette tactique marchait, il allait devenir un double de sa cible et la mener à sa perte, sans même que celle-ci ne s'en aperçoive.

 _Hé hé, je devrais pouvoir appliquer ma propre version de cela à Lockhart !_

"Monsieur, le tas des lettres de vos admiratrices et admirateurs est vraiment impressionnant...

\- Tout comme moi !

\- ... mais il pourrait être encore plus conséquent si certains _osaient_ vous écrire.

\- Des timides. Oh que c'est mignon !

\- Tenez ! je sais que Rita Skeeter vous adule en secret.

\- Elle a bon goût. En connaissez-vous d'autres ?

\- Rusard. Il a acheté l'intégrale de vos livres."

 _C'était vrai, mais pour utiliser les pages comme papier toilette._

"Oh ! Qu'il me les envoie, je les lui dédicacerai. Et à part lui ?

\- La Professeure McGonagall. Elle aime la sobriété de vos textes et leur véracité indiscutable.

\- Elle cache bien son jeu, j'ai toujours cru qu'elle les détestait.

\- Même Albus Dumbledore a pensé à vous écrire."

 _Cela aussi, c'était vrai. Harry avait trouvé le brouillon dans la poubelle du Directeur._

 _"_ Mais, vous savez, il y a un cas qui surpasse tous les autres. Un individu tourmenté, un Sorcier qui ne compte plus ses batailles et qui vous doit une fière chandelle, car il s'est beaucoup inspiré de vos récits.

\- Un disciple, c'est merveilleux !

\- Lui ne viendra jamais à une séance de dédicace, il aurait peur d'admettre devant témoins tout ce qu'il vous doit. Mais je sais qu'il meurt d'envie de vous rencontrer. Si seulement..."

Un claquement fit sursauter Harry. Lockhart s'était levé brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise.

"Il ne sera pas dit que quelqu'un d'aussi compréhensif et généreux que Moi n'aille à la rencontre d'un Fan Absolu. Vous avez son adresse ?"

Le Gryffondor la donna.

L'homme sortit en trombe, et sa disparition entraîna celle de la Salle de Classe qui redevint couloir du Labyrinthe.

Harry avait gagné.

 _Quel dommage que tout cela n'ait été qu'une illusion_ , pensa-t-il, _j'aurais aimé assister à l'entrevue du vrai-faux Lockhart avec son admirateur._

 _ **.**_

Il aurait pu.

La Magie d'Anubis était si puissante que "Lockhart" était devenu un avatar et avait rallié l'adresse donné.

"Eh bien, si je m'attendais, on cache bien son jeu, hein ?! Mais je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas qu'on sache que vous me révérez... grand coquinou !"

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

La tête que fit Alastor Maugrey valait son pesant de jus de citrouille.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

A la bibliothèque on aurait entendu une mouche voler, si tant est qu'une mouche soit assez suicidaire pour passer sous le nez de Madame Pince quand celle-ci était en mode commando, un coupe-papier glissé à la ceinture et les mains armées d'une agrafeuse grand format, capable d'envoyer ses attaches métalliques à cinq mètres de là. Et cinq mètres, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait entre elle et la chaise où était assis un Grimoire immobile, tentant de se faire oublier.

Pas qu'il y réussisse, la bibliothécaire ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Alors il laissa son regard vagabonder sur les étagères, sur ces livres d'un monde auquel il n'appartenait pas et dont il ne pourrait jamais comprendre les contenus. Peu importait, c'était des temples de savoir et cela, Grimoire le respectait.

Un endroit retint son attention : une demi-douzaine de volumes s'y trouvait _en désordre_. Il était sur le point de s'en offusquer quand il réalisa leur piteux état : c'était l'infirmerie des livres, là où on les soignait et où l'on se résignait, parfois, à leur perte.

Un reniflement fit pivoter sa tête. Irma Pince avait suivi ses mouvements et pleurait, rattrapée par l'émotion.

"Celui de gauche, il est... il est..."

Nul besoin qu'elle termine, l'ouvrage était à deux doigts de tomber en poussière, cela se voyait. Grimoire sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il avait toujours considéré les livres comme des êtres sensibles à qui il devait soins et protection, des êtres qu'il aimait et qui avaient remplacé sa famille, trop tôt disparue. Et celui-ci... il pouvait presque entendre son râle d'agonie et son cœur en souffrait.

"Mais que faites-vous ?! _Non, vous allez l'achever !"_

L'Enquêteur s'était levé, avait rejoint la table où gisaient les reliures fatiguées et les pages criblées de trous qui s'élargissaient à chaque manipulation. Le cas du volume de gauche était désespéré, pourtant...

Il sortit un petit spray de sa poche, ainsi que ce qui semblait être une règle plate.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Deux inventions géniales qu'un ami a mis au point pour moi : dans l'aérosol, une colle caméléon, sur la surface de la règle, une revêtement _totalement_ anti-adhésif.

\- Euh...

\- Démonstration !"

Avec mille précautions, Grimoire leva une page à la verticale, l'adossa à la règle et pulvérisa sur les déchirures un jet contrôlé en sa force et en sa direction.

"Mais...

\- Chuut, regardez !"

Le liquide s'était solidifié en une couche égale à l'épaisseur du parchemin, de sorte qu'un doigt passé à la surface n'aurait trouvé aucune aspérité.

"Et ce n'est pas fini."

La matière ajoutée jaunit, pour se mettre au diapason de la page.

"C'est ça qui est génial, dans ces inventions, la règle empêche la colle de s'éparpiller, tandis que cette dernière s'adapte à son environnement, en consistance et en couleur. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette faculté qu'on l'a appelée colle caméléon.

\- C'est... magique ! déglutit Irma Pince, les yeux embués.

\- Si vous le dites."

Il fallut à Grimoire une heure pour traiter l'entièreté du livre et renforcer la reliure.

"Et voilà, comme neuf ! Que pensez-vous du résultat, Madame Pince ?... Madame Pince ?!"

Elle ne répondit pas, elle s'était évanouie, vaincue par l'émotion et gisait dans un fauteuil où elle disparaissait presque. Grimoire prit son pouls : pas d'inquiétude, elle avait glissé dans le sommeil.

Il déposa le livre dans les bras de la Sorcière et sortit, tandis que la bibliothèque se dissolvait dans le néant.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Imhotep n'avait jamais été aussi malheureux, vie et mort confondues.

Dans cette réalité il était moins qu'un grain de sable, loin des lieux qu'il avait tant aimé, loin de ceux qui lui étaient chers.

Il contemplait l'endroit où aurait dû s'ériger la Pyramide à degrés de son maître, le Pharaon Djoser, celle dont il avait créé les plans, mais comme ils avaient été rejetés...

Rien ne s'élèverait ici, et leurs noms seraient effacés de la mémoire des hommes.

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'ancien Architecte ne vit pas venir le vautour avant qu'il ne soit sur lui et le percute.

 **"Deprofundis, tu crois que c'est le moment de faire l'idiot ?!**

\- Désolé, mais y'a urgence ! Une troupe de Hittites vient vers nous et les sentinelles ne l'ont pas vue.

\- Par les plumes de Thot !"

La momie s'élança pour donner l'alerte. Trop tard ! les ennemis prenaient le campement royal en tenaille et les encercleraient bientôt. Il étaient faits comme des rats.

"Si seulement on pouvait mettre Pharaon hors de leur portée, gémit le vautour.

\- Eh mais, on peut. _**Que la suite royale se rassemblent derrière nous, le temps presse !"**_

Djoser et ses Dignitaires obéirent, et Imhotep utilisa sa Magie pour générer des pierres, les empiler les unes sur les autres et faire monter dans le mouvement la plateforme du sommet où ils s'étaient tous réfugiés, créant par là-même la Pyramide qu'il aurait dû construire.

"T'es génial, vieux frère, vraiment génial ! Ici on est à l'abri des flèches, et le bataillon des chars, à voir ce monument, viendra aux nouvelles. **On est sau-vés !"**

L'ancien architecte entendit à peine son compagnon. Il avait épuisé sa magie, était trop près du bord...

Il bascula, accompagné d'un furieux battement d'ailes, dans les Ténèbres.

...


	26. Une décision impossible

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Guest, merci pour ta review. Christine, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé si le faux Lockhart avait rendu visite au vrai, à Sainte Mangouste, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que les Psychomages ne l'auraient pas laissé repartir.

 **.**

Fin des épreuves pour Lydie et Severus, mais rien n'est réglé.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - Une décision impossible

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Il se réveille... enfin, si tant est que cela soit possible pour une Momie," plaisanta une voix.

Imhotep reprenait conscience.

Trois silhouettes l'entouraient : celle petite et mince de Harry, celle de bon vivant de Grimoire et - _Oh, par Thot ! -_ celle d'une masse de plumes qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

 **"Deprofundis !**

\- Hmm... son coeur est en état de marche*, constata le vautour, avec ce qui semblait être du soulagement.

\- Heureux de te revoir entier ! s'écria le Gryffondor, nous avons craint le pire quand tu es tombé devant nous. Si Deprofundis ne t'avait pas retenu par les bandelettes...

\- _Quoi ?!_

\- Oui ! renchérit le garçon, il t'a empéché de t'éclater...

\- J'suis un mauvais compagnon de boite, ricana le vautour.

\- ... sur le sol rocheux. Tu es entier.

\- Si l'on veut, hé hé !"

L'ancien architecte ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami-ennemi de toujours le fixait d'un air goguenard,

puis il se regarda.

 _"Rhââ, mais je suis à poil !"_

Deprofundis l'avait peut-être sauvé, mais au prix d'un effeuillage total.

"Techniquement, oui. Oh, fais pas cette tête ! Avec ta peau boucanée, tu passeras aisément pour un naturiste sur qui Rê aurait tapé un peu trop fort.

\- Naturiste mon tibia, oui ! On n'est pas au Cap d'Agde, ici, on est... **

on est où, au fait ?

\- Dans les profondeurs du Labyrinthe d'Anubis, précisa Grimoire.

\- Je me souviens, nous avons été séparés et confrontés à des épreuves envoyées par le Dieu-chacal lui-même. Si nous sommes réunis à nouveau...

\- ... c'est que nous avons réussi à les surmonter.

\- Il manque Papa et Lydie, s'inquiétait Harry.

\- Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour Severus, il est de taille à tout affronter, murmura l'Enquêteur, mais Lydie, c'est autre chose. Elle est aussi épaisse qu'un sandwich SNCF, et même si Nemo l'a entraînée..."

Comme pour lui donner raison, un cri terrible fit résonner les parois de terre.

 _ **"LYDIE !"**_

Harry et Grimoire foncèrent dans l'obscurité, laissant Imhotep et le vautour sur place.

"Tu les suis pas ? fit ce dernier.

\- Dans cette tenue ? Si mes bandelettes n'étaient pas si enchevêtrées...

\- C'est pas mon problème, et... _**KWAK !... Non mais ça va pas ?! Rends-moi les plumes que tu as**_ _ **prises**_ _ **sur mon croupion, j'en ai besoin pour voler, elles me servent de gouvernail !**_

\- Pas grave, fit la momie nouvellement dotée d'un pagne duveteux, je te prends en remorque. Au moins le temps que ces tissus se défassent tout seuls."

Deprofundis gémit, tandis qu'Imhotep le charriait d'une main, l'autre étant occupée par une masse textile emmêlée à rendre jaloux un nœud gordien.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que le Dragon la poursuivait et Lydie s'étonnait d'être toujours en vie. Mais le terrain accidenté, fait de grands pans rocheux, désavantageait la Créature au profit de l'Humaine qui possédait un autre atout.

Le bâton de Grid.

La blonde se souvenait de Grid, la Géante des Glaces, que Charlie Weasley et elle avaient rencontrée en Asgard. La femme l'avait dotée de son bâton enchanté indestructible, capable de s'allonger jusqu'à dix mètres et de revenir à la dimension d'un témoin de course à pied en relais.

Combien de fois cet Artefact lui avait-il sauvé la mise, en lui permettant de franchir des barres rocheuses avant d'être grillée ? Elle ne les comptait plus. Elle l'utilisa une fois, deux fois de plus.

La troisième tentative échoua et la jeune fille tomba en hurlant,

face à la mort.

 **.**

 **"Laisse-là tranquille, Serpent à pattes, et** **viens** **te battre contre un adversaire à ta taille !** gronda une voix en écho sur les rochers.

\- Grimoire, chuchota Harry, tu ne fais qu'un mètre quatre-vingts, tu ne devrais pas dire cela.

\- Quoi, tu crois qu'il me fait peur, ce lézard qui a trop pris de vitamines ?

\- Les Dragons ne sont pas tous gentils comme Flûtiau. Celui-là ressemble à un Norvégien à crêtes... _et il t'a entendu !"_

Le duo s'écarta, juste à temps, pour échapper à l'énorme mâchoire qui emporta le sol où il s'était tenu. La seconde d'après, la tête se releva et un puissant rugissement fit trembler l'air.

"Il s'est fait mal ?

\- Non, regarde ! Deprofundis a sauté sur son dos.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il trafique ?"

Le vautour avait arraché une écaille qu'il s'était planté dans le croupion.

"Okay, ça fera un gouvernail acceptable !" dit-il en faisant manoeuvrer l'instrument, avant de décoller en catastrophe. Obnubilé par l'oiseau, le Dragon oublia momentanément les humains à ses pieds et ces derniers se regroupèrent.

"Comment... comment va Lydie ? bredouilla Grimoire.

\- Elle avait plusieurs fractures que j'ai soignées d'un Sort, répondit Imhotep, elle sera en pleine forme dans une minute.

\- Ouf ! Nemo nous aurait tués au retour, si elle avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un bleu.

\- Si on rentre..." murmura Harry, les yeux rivés sur le reptile géant.

Les Voyageurs du Temps réfléchirent à un moyen de vaincre le Dragon, seulement...

"Il faut que cela soit Lydie qui le fasse, affirma la Momie.

\- Pardon ?!

\- C'est _son_ épreuve ! Elle seule le peut.

\- Oui mais comment ?

\- Il y a une règle immuable dans la Magie des Dieux, les Créatures ne peuvent être vaincues que par un Artefact issue du même milieu qu'elles. Les Dragons sont des Créatures des Airs, donc ils ne peuvent être terrassées que par un objet en rapport avec l'air et/ou l'espace.

\- Mais on n'en a pas.

\- Ah mais si !" s'exclama Harry.

Et il sortit de sa ceinture le poignard du Prince Ramsès.

"Explique !

\- La lame est faite du fer que les Égyptiens ont trouvé dans un cratère formé par la chute d'une météorite. Donc...

\- ... il vient du ciel. Bien vu, gamin !

\- En admettant que cette arme puisse tuer ce Dragon, encore faudrait-il que je l'approche sans risques, soupira Lydie, et ça c'est pas gagné. Ah, si on était dans la Tétralogie, je pourrai avoir le heaume qui rend invisible et tout serait réglé.***

-Tu as bien mieux, sourit le Gryffondor en enlevant la chaîne qu'il avait autour de son cou, l'Anneau de Gygès."

Les chances de réussite venaient d'augmenter fortement.

 **.**

Tout s'enchaîna très vite : tandis que ses compagnons attiraient l'attention du reptile, Lydie, invisible, tenta et réussit un saut à la perche qui aurait rendu Sergueï Boubka vert de jalousie. Atterrissant près de l'endroit où le vautour avait arraché l'écaille, elle planta le poignard dans l'espace libéré et vulnérable. Le Dragon poussa un cri d'agonie et s'abattit sur le sol.

Hébétée, Lydie enleva l'arme. La Créature vivait encore, ses membres convulsaient et l'on voyait qu'elle souffrait.

"Pardon !" fit la jeune fille.

Elle éclata en sanglots. Les larmes coulèrent sur le corps étendu, le Dragon se calma et sa blessure se referma sans laisser de traces. Sous les yeux ébahis du groupe il rapetissa de plus en plus, jusqu'à faire une trentaine de centimètres et il ne bougea plus.

"Quel coup ! s'écria Grimoire, tu as réussi ton épreuve, chaton, tu es une vraie guerrière.

\- Non.

\- Mais...

\- Elle a raison, fit une voix d'outre-tombe.

\- **Anubis !**

\- Ce n'est pas son art du combat qui lui a donné la victoire, mais sa compassion à l'égard d'un être blessé. Tout comme _vous_ avez usé de ruse, de gentillesse ou d'altruisme pour réussir vos épreuves, au lieu de foncer en hurlant sur votre adversaire."

Harry faillit s'étrangler. Foncer sur Lockhart et l'écrabouiller avait été sa première pensée.

"Les intentions ne comptent pas, fit le Dieu en souriant au rougissement du jeune homme, ce sont nos actes et eux seuls qui nous définissent."

 _Pas possible,_ pensa le Gryffondor, _il a le même Psy que Dumbledore !_

.

Anubis se pencha vers le petit Dragon qu'il prit dans ses mains et tendit à la jeune fille.

"Il est à toi désormais."

Lydie caressa le dos exempt de douleur et la bête s'enroula autour de son bras, devenant un joyau d'or et de turquoise. Le Dix-Neuvième Parallèle venait d'accueillir une Créature de plus.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Lily !"

C'était bien elle, pourtant... la femme qui était là avait apparemment le même âge que lui.

"Par quel prodige ?

\- Je veux t'offrir une chance d'être heureux.

\- Seigneur Anubis ?

\- Elle est celle que tu as toujours aimée. Je peux lui rendre chair, sang et souffle pour qu'elle t'accompagne quand tu rentreras.

\- Mais elle... elle me haïssait. Ce que je lui ai dit, ce que j'ai fait, ensuite...

\- Le temps dans l'au-delà lui a fait voir les choses autrement, elle t'a pardonné."

L'espoir,

l'espoir qu'il avait enfermé dans sa poitrine la déchirait pour sortir et Merlin, _que cela faisait mal !_

"J'ai fait en sorte que le temps la rattrape, poursuivit le Dieu sans s'apercevoir du trouble du Sorcier, ce sera comme si vous vous retrouviez après quinze ans de routes séparées.

\- Impossible !

\- Douterais-tu de mon Pouvoir ?

\- Non, mais les choses ont changé. Lily, je..."

Elle le regardait avec des yeux si confiants.

Il baissa les siens, n'osant lui dire la vérité.

.

"Plus vite, bon sang, plus vite !

\- Mais Harry, où va-t-on ?

\- Rejoindre Papa. Il est de plus en plus troublé et cela n'annonce rien de bon."

 **.**

"Tu me caches quelque chose !

\- Oui, je... j'ai...

\- Votre ami a rencontré une Égyptienne dont il est tombé amoureux. N'en prenez pas ombrage, cette jeune femme ne sera bientôt plus de ce monde.

\- _**Quoi ?!**_ cria le Sorcier.

\- Cela fait quatre jours qu'elle est prisonnière du Labyrinthe, sans manger ni boire. Qu'espérais-tu ?

\- Il faut que j'aille à son secours !

\- **Attendez !"**

Les yeux du Dieu-chacal étaient plus sombres que la nuit, et le passage au vouvoiement n'augurait rien de bon.

"Vous ne pouvez naviguer ainsi entre deux femmes. Soit vous restez auprès de Lily et vous laissez le Destin de Nedjemet s'accomplir, soit vous allez au secours de cette dernière et vous perdez votre amour de jeunesse à jamais.

C'est le seul choix que je vous laisse, Sorcier."

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Alors ?

\- Quelle que soit l'option, je suis perdant.

\- _Hein ?!_ fit la rousse.

\- Il m'a piégé. Il _nous_ a piégés tous les deux, en fait.

\- Explique-toi !

\- Nous avons découvert, grâce à un Sortilège, que Nedjemet est du même sang que Harry - et toi, bien sûr - or elle n'a pas encore eu d'enfants. Si elle meurt...

\- ... je disparais. Mais es-tu sûr qu'elle soit _mon_ ancêtre ? Elle pourrait être celle de James.

\- Non, à cause du Fourchelang.

\- Pardon ?

\- Harry parle la Langue des Serpents. Nous avons cru qu'il le devait à Vol... Voldemort, quand il l'a attaqué mais c'était faux ! Il l'a hérité d'elle. C'était un gène dormant qui s'est réveillé.

\- Cela ne prouve toujours pas que je suis _sa_ descendante.

\- Si. Des chercheurs ont découvert récemment, en étudiant les familles parlant Fourchelang à travers le monde que le Don, révélé ou non, se transmettait de père en fille ou de mère en fils uniquement." ****

Le visage aux yeux verts devint plus blanc que neige.

"Lily, je...

\- Va la sauver !"

Les mots étaient sortis résignés et il leur obéit. Il se retourna pourtant une dernière fois, avant d'être avalé par les couloirs.

Lily se fondait dans les ombres.

"Une illusion."

Mais depuis quand les illusions pleuraient-elles à chaudes larmes ?

 **...**

* * *

* Les anciens Égyptiens croyaient que le cœur contenait l'intelligence, la conscience et les sentiments. Le cerveau, pour eux, n'avait aucune utilité.

** Hé hé, oui, la station naturiste du Cap d'Agde était connue depuis l'antiquité. :)

*** La Tétralogie est un ensemble d'opéras de Richard Wagner qui conte la légende de l'Anneau des Nibelungen, où un heaume magique permet, entre autres, de devenir invisible.

**** Pure invention pour les besoins de l'histoire.

 **.**

 **Chers lecteurs/lectrices, maintenant que Lydie a un petit Dragon d'or et de turquoise, il va falloir lui trouver un nom. Des idées ?**


	27. Le voyage dans la Douât

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, merci pour ta review.

 **.**

Cela ne s'arrange pas pour nos héros dans ce chapitre.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - Le Voyage dans la Douât

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Le Sorcier marcha longtemps dans les couloirs où les torches enflammées ne donnaient qu'une faible lumière, signe qu'il approchait de l'endroit où se concentraient le mal et ses ténèbres, l'endroit où devaient se trouver Diounout et Nedjemet.

Cette pensée le fit accélérer.

Malheureusement, d'autres firent de même, et...

 _ **Boum !**_

L'équipe des Voyageurs du Temps se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air.

"C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Grimoire encore à terre, on vient d'être heurtés par une Chauve-Souris géante.

\- C'était moi.

\- Oh pardon, Severus ! fit-il en se relevant, tu... tu vas bien ? Tu as réussi ton épreuve ? Oui, bien sûr, sinon tu ne serais pas là et..."

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres, tant l'aspect du Sorcier l'inquiétait : blafard, les yeux embués de tristesse, il n'esquissait pas un geste pour se lever.

"Papa ?

\- Harry...

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais te donner une autre Solution de Force.

\- _**Non !**_

\- Mais tu en as _besoin_."

L'homme se mit debout, les jambes vacillantes.

"Ces Potions - et d'autres - seront vitales pour celles que nous venons chercher. N'en gaspille aucune !

\- Mais...

\- Je tiendrais le coup."

Harry n'insista pas. Il contra l'entêtement de son père en se glissant tout contre lui, quémandant une étreinte qui lui fut aussitôt accordée. Quand ils se séparèrent, le bras de Severus resta sur les épaules du Gryffondor et par la suite s'y appuya souvent. Le jeune homme avait ménagé la fierté de son père, ce dont ce dernier lui fut reconnaissant.

.

Bien sûr, tout au long du trajet, nos héros racontèrent à leurs compagnons ce qu'ils avaient fait pour réussir leur épreuve. La manière dont Harry s'était joué de Lockhart fit rire tout le monde. Imhotep fut bref, de même que Grimoire, les deux estimant qu'ils n'avaient rien fait d'exceptionnel. Lydie transforma son combat contre le Dragon en saga épique, et l'on avait du mal à faire le lien entre la Créature et le bijou qui ornait l'avant-bras de la jeune fille.

"Lui as-tu trouvé un nom ? s'enquit Grimoire.

\- Pas encore. Des idées ?

\- Elliot, comme le Dragon du film de Walt Disney !

\- Eh, le mien n'est pas vert et rose mais turquoise et or.

\- Ombrage ?! risqua Harry... euuuh non ! C'est un Dragon, pas un crapaud. Et puis ça le traumatiserait.

\- Leskelézos, comme un vieux pote à moi, suggéra le vautour.

\- Il lui faut plutôt un nom passe-partout, qui puisse convenir aussi au vingtième siècle, si jamais on parle de lui devant témoins.

\- Si Alistair était là, il l'appellerait Casque d'or, ou ASM.

\- Oui, et il serait fichu de lui apprendre à jouer au Rugby, s'il grandit.

\- Oh misère !"

Les Voyageurs du Temps se rabattirent sur d'autres noms plus en rapport avec la Créature elle-même.

"Voyons, un Dragon qui crache du feu dès qu'on le contrarie, murmura Lydie, qui ou quoi s'en approche ?

\- Minerva, ricana Severus

\- Ton grand-père, Nemo.

\- Pas faux pour ce dernier, mais cela risque de prêter à confusion. Peut-être devrait-on chercher du côté des couleurs, Grimoire, en connais-tu la symbolique ?

\- Bien sûr. L'or est la chair des Dieux, la Turquoise représente le milieu aquatique et surtout, le Nil.

\- Nil... un mot qui se prononce comme un prénom anglais... par-fait ! Eh bien voilà, c'est réglé. Tu crois qu'il va aimer ?

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir."

Souriante, Lydie entreprit de réveiller son désormais Familier en lui caressant le dos.

"Ouvre tes yeux de lave, petit Dragon, j'ai une question à te poser."

La Créature s'ébroua et s'envola, mettant plusieurs coudées entre elle et la jeune fille avant de lui faire face à nouveau. Le museau froncé découvrant les canines, les oreilles plaquées en arrière et le grondement qui sourdait de sa gorge n'indiquaient pas d'amicales intentions.

"Je... j'ai dit quelque chose qui l'a contrarié ?"

Nul n'eut le temps de répliquer. Le Dragon reprit du volume, ouvrit la gueule et lança ses flammes en direction de la jeune fille.

 _ **"LYDIE !"**_ hurla Grimoire.

Mais ce n'était pas elle qui était visée. Le trait de feu, précis et mortel, avait frappé une ombre sinueuse qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

"Un serpent ! Il allait la mordre.

\- Et pas n'importe lequel, s'exclama Imhotep, c'est un de _Ses_ fils. **Vite, fuyons !**

\- Mais de qui parles-tu ?!"

La réponse vint dans un tonnerre d'Apocalypse. Les torches s'éteignirent, la terre se fendit et de ses entrailles surgit le plus épouvantable et le plus maléfique des Dieux égyptiens.

Apophis, le monstre aux yeux rougeoyants et à l'haleine embrasée.

Celui Qui Détruit.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Harry..._

 _Papa ?!_

 _Tiens-toi prêt à lancer un Lumos Maxima._

Les yeux du monstre étaient la seule chose qu'ils voyaient.

 _Bien sûr, les yeux !_

 **"Maintenant !"**

Le Sortilège aveugla les prunelles vouées aux Ténèbres. Désorienté et en colère **,** le Serpent de cinq-cent coudées tordit son corps et frappa de sa queue les parois de leur prison de terre qui s'écroula sur elle-même, entraînant dans sa chute les Voyageurs du Temps,

une chute qui ressemblait beaucoup à l'usage d'un Portoloin.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Ils reprirent forme en une seconde, seulement... à trois-cents pieds du sol.

 **"On tombe !**

 _\- Ne paniquez pas !_ dit Severus à toute vitesse _, Nil, ralentis la chute de ta maîtresse. Deprofundis, fais de même avec Imhotep. Harry, Grimoire, avec moi ! Nous allons tenter un Sort de Coussinage renforcé..."_

A peine eut-il saisi leurs mains qu'un halo doré les enveloppa et ils descendirent avec la légèreté d'une plume.

Le Sorcier regarda sa ceinture : l'Artefact d'or, la Plume de Maât brillait d'un éclat sans pareil.

 _Merci, belle Déesse !_

Leurs corps se déposèrent, non pas sur le sol mais sur le pont d'une barque faite d'argent, de cèdre et d'ébène. Lydie les rejoignit d'un coup d'ailes de son Familier. Imhotep... ce fut moins facile. On entendit un bruit de tissu qui se déchire et la momie s'écrasa à leurs pieds.

"Avoue que tu le fais exprès ! dit-elle au vautour.

\- Hé, c'est pas d' ma faute ! T'avais qu'à pas remettre tes bandelettes faites en textile made in Asia, c'est que de la camelote."

Tandis que les anciens amis s'invectivaient, Severus scannait l'embarcation, du moins ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Dans la pénombre il ne distingua qu'un homme à la proue et un dais situé à la poupe, en hauteur.

"Quel étrange équipage m'envoie-t-on ! Vous n'êtes pas des Dieux et pourtant, vous êtes bien plus que des hommes." fit une voix venant de ce dernier endroit.

Deux _Lumos_ se braquèrent sur lui et les Voyageurs sursautèrent.

Sous le dais se tenait un homme à tête de bélier, visiblement épuisé. Grimoire poussa un cri et s'agenouilla :

"Tu es... tu es Rê, le Tout-Puissant ! bégaya-t-il.

\- Tu as raison, Djehoutimès*, je suis Rê, le Dieu solaire, mais la toute puissance, ici, je ne l'ai pas.

\- Où sommes-nous ? osa demander Severus.

\- Dans la Douât, le territoire des morts où règne Osiris. Lui seul peut me régénérer afin qu'un nouveau jour se lève. Et j'ai besoin de vous pour mener la barque jusqu'à son tombeau.

 _Oh la galère !_

 **.**

"Bon, soupira Lydie, il n'y a pas de voiles, le "fleuve" est à moitié à sec et les rames ont disparu. Comment fait-on pour avancer ?

\- Eh bien, soit on se la joue 'Les bateliers de la Volga', soit on invente l'hélice et le moteur, répondit Grimoire.

\- Bon sang, si Rê n'avait pas affirmé que Nedjemet et sa grand-mère étaient là-bas, il se débrouillerait tout seul pour aller voir Osiris, le compère !"

Pensée partagée par tous, mais comme ils étaient sur le même bateau - littéralement - ils n'avaient pas le choix : ils iraient ensemble. Severus utilisa la force du Dragon pour pousser la barque vers les eaux profondes, le vautour les guidant du ciel. Quand à la propulsion...

"Harry, aide-moi ! Il faut métamorphoser ces bancs de nage.

\- En quoi ?

\- En bicyclettes."

 _Pardon ?!_

"Plus tard les explications, fais-le !"

Le jeune homme obéit sans comprendre, tandis que son père fabriquait une suite de planches régulières et solides, ainsi que d'engrenages compliqués.

La fin du chantier révéla toute l'ingéniosité du Sorcier et ce qui attendait les autres : quatre bicyclettes étaient reliées, via un montage complexe, à une roue à aube à moitié immergée dans les flots.

"Et maintenant ?

\- On se prend pour Eddy Merckx !"

Lydie, Harry, son père et Grimoire se mirent en selle et commencèrent à pédaler, Imhotep étant trop occupé à recoller ses morceaux.

"Bon sang, fit la jeune fille, si je raconte un jour que j'ai fait avancer une barque en pédalant sur le fleuve des morts, personne ne me croira. Personne !"

 **.**

Vous savez quoi ?

Ils n'y arrivaient pas eux-mêmes.

...

* * *

* Djehoutimès signifie fils de Thot.


	28. La Vérité en son Miroir

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus, Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Guest, merci pour ta review. Christine, moi aussi je n'aurais aucune chance si je faisais partie de leur équipe.

 **.**

Voilà, on arrive à la fin de l'affrontement des Voyageurs du temps avec Apophis.

L'histoire en elle-même devrait se terminer d'ici quatre-cinq chapitres.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - La Vérité en son Miroir

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Après ce qui semblât être des heures le lit du fleuve s'élargit, le courant porta la barque et les Voyageurs du Temps purent souffler.

"Aïe, mes mollets ! gémit Lydie sur sa selle, je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était si dur de pédaler pour entraîner une roue à aubes. J'avais l'impression de courir une étape du Tour de France avec un boulet à traîner.

\- Oui, et dans... dans la montée de l'Alpe d'Huez... en plus ! fit Grimoire, peinant à retrouver son souffle.

\- N'empêche, on est les seuls à se plaindre. Comment font Severus et Harry pour tenir le coup ?"

La jeune fille tourna la tête. Père et fils semblaient en forme, elle ne savait si c'était dû à leur volonté, à l'adrénaline qui courait toujours dans leurs veines ou à une énième Potion qu'ils auraient bue. Une pensée la fit sourire : existait-il des contrôles anti-dopage chez les Sorciers ? Non, bien sûr que non, ils n'avaient pas d'épreuves sportives comme celles des Moldus. Seulement des Tournois où l'aide de Potions était nécessaire, voire vitale.

Un cri attira son attention vers les cieux. Nil, son adorable Dragon, planait au-dessus de la barque sacrée et envoyait régulièrement devant la proue des jets de flamme, éclairant l'onde noire... avec quelques petits dommages collatéraux : Deprofundis sentait maintenant le poulet grillé, donnant faim à tous le monde et Imhotep n'avait dû le salut de ses bandelettes qu'à un plongeon dans le Fleuve des Morts, remontant sur celles-ci à la manière d'un yoyo. Le tableau était si drôle que Lydie éclata de rire, vite suivie par Grimoire et Harry, Severus se bornant à étirer ses lèvres.

Pendant un instant ils avaient oublié où ils étaient, et _pourquoi_ ils y étaient.

Le Destin se chargea de leur rafraîchir la mémoire.

 **.**

"Hé, on dirait qu'il y a d'autres flammes, là-bas !"

Les mots de Harry électrisèrent ses compagnons. Arrivaient-ils au bout de leur périple ? Etaient-ils sur le point de retrouver Diounout et Nedjemet ? Il semblait bien, car ces lueurs annonçaient la proximité du tombeau d'Osiris, le Seigneur des Morts.

"Tenez-vous prêt à descendre à terre !

\- Severus, on a un problème.

\- Lequel ?

\- Y'a pas d'ancre sur la barque... et elle accélère."

Grimoire avait raison, l'embarcation de Rê n'arrêtait pas sa course. La légende l'expliquait : l'essence d'Osiris, Dieu des Morts et de la Renaissance, sortait de son tombeau et venait se fondre dans le Dieu-Soleil épuisé, lui rendant force et vie pour un jour nouveau... et cela sans que ce dernier quittât la nef d'ébène, prisonnière d'un courant de plus en plus fort.

Comme ils ne pouvaient Transplaner, cela ne faisait pas _du tout_ les affaires des Voyageurs du Temps.

"Il faut arrêter la roue à aubes !

\- Je l'ai déjà détruite, fit Harry, rien n'a changé.

\- Et zut !"

S'ils ne débarquaient pas maintenant, ils perdraient leurs amies à jamais.

Tandis que les vivants s'inquiétaient, Imhotep faisait marcher ses petites cellules grises - enfin, ce qu'il en restait, son embaumeur ayant mal fait son boulot - il savait que le Pouvoir des Dieux poussait l'embarcation magique, et que celle-ci n'avait aucune envie de s'y soustraire. Sauf si...

La momie s'approcha de la proue et chuchota un message dont il espérait grand effet.

Pour cela, il fut servi ! La barque pila net, envoyant dans les airs ses anciens passagers : Grimoire percuta Severus et ils tombèrent à l'eau. Lydie atterrit sur le dos du Dragon. Harry s'agrippa aux serres du vautour qui, une fois de plus, se dévissèrent et il se retrouva lui aussi dans la flotte. Imhotep avait été projeté droit devant lui, et seules ses bandelettes qui s'étaient _encore_ accrochées au bastingage avaient empêché son plongeon, en le ramenant brusquement en arrière.

"Bravo, tu viens d'inventer le saut à l'élastique sans pont, sans élastique et à l'horizontale !" railla Lydie du haut de son perchoir.

La momie ne répondit pas, enleva au plus vite les tissus coincés dans le bois et se hâta de rejoindre ses amis qui regagnaient la terre ferme.

"Mais qu'as-tu dit à cette fichue embarcation pour la faire stopper comme cela ?! demanda le vautour.

\- Je lui ai murmuré qu'en raison de restrictions budgétaires, les plaques d'argent qui soulignent sa structure allaient être enlevées, et que la partie en cèdre de sa coque serait remplacée par du contreplaqué. Alors... elle a arrêté sa course pour protester."

Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux comme des billes.

" Ce fut efficace, reconnut Grimoire, mais cela nous posera un problème plus tard.

\- _?!_

\- Quand il faudra repartir d'ici. Si elle refuse de bouger..."

Flûte, il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences !

Il faut dire que pareille chose, un "arrêt de travail", quel qu'en soit le motif, en Égypte c'était une grande première. Et désormais un précédent fâcheux. Imhotep se demanda s'il n'avait pas introduit le chacal dans la bergerie. *****

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Ils les voyaient, endormies, sur un tertre entouré de ronces aux énormes épines.

"Il va falloir se frayer un chemin là-dedans ?!

\- Il semblerait, Harry.

\- Mais papa, on sera déchiqueté en moins de dix secondes !"

Forte possibilité... ces ronces semblaient encore plus dangereuses qu'un Filet du Diable.

Severus porta la main à sa ceinture. Le glaive de Thémis s'en détacha, grandit, et l'arme vint se loger entre ses doigts.

"Reculez, je vais créer une tranchée !"

Tous obéirent.

Le Sorcier frappa de taille et d'estoc mais c'était œuvre vaine. La barrière épineuse se reconstituait au fur et à mesure, et même tentait de prendre à revers le fou qui osait l'attaquer. Il recula.

Les ronces 1 - les Sorciers 0.

"Comment va-t-on faire ?"

Grimoire soupira.

"Si on avait des produits chimiques, ils ratatineraient tout cela, et ce serait fini en moins de deux.

\- Eh mais, on a bien mieux !"

Le Maître des Potions sortit de sa poche une fiole que Harry reconnut aussitôt comme étant du Polynectar, d'une autre un sachet dont il fit glisser le contenu dans ladite fiole. Le tout bouillonna furieusement avant de prendre une teinte verdâtre.

"Harry, verse UNE goutte sur ce charmant végétal."

Le Gryffondor le fit du bout des doigts. Aussitôt un sifflement s'éleva et les ronces commencèrent à fondre. En un quart de minute elles disparurent, laissant le champ libre aux Voyageurs du Temps.

"Que... qu'as-tu mis dedans ?

\- Un cheveu de Rita Skeeter."

 _Ah oui, un vrai poison._

"J'étais sûr que cela serait efficace."

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer.

Et l'équipe traversa le premier cercle.

 **.**

Ne croyez pas qu'ils en avaient fini avec les épreuves. D'autres survinrent, parfois terribles, parfois franchement cocasses : une fois Grimoire dut écrire une lettre d'amour. Heureusement, l'expérience de Harry avec celles adressées à Lockhart lui fut d'une grande aide. Une autre ils devaient manger des fruits à point pour passer sans risque à travers un brouillard mystérieux et, bien entendu, lesdits fruits n'étaient pas mûrs. De profundis fit rougir ces derniers en leur racontant des histoires cochonnes. Etc, etc.

Bref, ils avançaient, lentement mais sûrement.

Ils ne leur restait plus qu'un obstacle à franchir, un fossé très profond entourant les deux femmes, un fossé où se tenait, sans même se cacher, le terrible Apophis.

"Il faudra le combattre.

\- Severus, même avec l'épée...

\- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Reculez, tous !"

Il allait lancer l'assaut quand de la barque s'éleva la voix puissante de Rê.

 **"SETH, MAÎTRE DE LA FOUDRE, FAIS CE QUE TU DOIS ! SEUL TON HARPON LE PEUT."**

Et le Dieu roux se matérialisa à une dizaine de mètres des Sorciers.

Severus se rappela : d'après la légende, Seth était censé tuer le serpent Apophis d'un coup de son harpon de cuivre. L'arme était bien en sa possession,

mais il ne faisait pas mine de vouloir s'en servir.

 **.**

Tout s'enchaîna en un éclair : sans quitter sa place, l'Immortel fit tournoyer son arme et la lança droit sur Harry et son père.

Les deux pivotèrent pour s'écarter de la trajectoire sifflante, mais ce faisant, Severus glissa. Un Artefact se libéra de sa ceinture, vint flotter à son côté.

Le Miroir de le Vérité.

Et pendant une seconde,

une seconde d'éternité,

il vit dans le reflet les yeux du Maître des Orages.

 _Je comprends tout, maintenant._

 _ **"Harry, attrape l'arme !"**_

Le jeune homme le fit sans réfléchir et se retrouva au bord du précipice. Apophis, surpris, arrêta sa remontée un instant. Ce fut sa perte : le Gryffondor trancha la tête écailleuse et des flots de sang en jaillirent.

Celui Qui Détruit n'était plus.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Est-ce qu'elles vont bien ?

\- Oui, Harry, les Potions ont fait merveille. Dames Diounout et Nedjemet seront bientôt sur pied.

\- Alors c'est fini ?"

Severus regarda son fils. Il semblait si jeune, malgré ses presque dix-sept ans. Non, pas jeune, plutôt... perdu.

"C'est fini pour cette histoire, oui, confirma-t-il.

\- J'ai... il y a des choses que je n'ai pas comprises. Tu voudras bien m'expliquer ?"

Severus sourit en hochant la tête.

"Je le ferai, Harry, quand nous serons rentrés à Memphis."

 **.**

Plus tard, alors qu'ils reprenaient la barque, le maître des Potions croisa le regard du Dieu Seth sur le rivage. L'Immortel avait récupéré son arme et ne semblait pas pressé de s'en aller.

Il le fit, pourtant, et les flammes du tombeau d'Osiris se reflétèrent un instant dans ses imposantes prunelles mordorées,

si semblables à l'œil d'un tigre.

...

* * *

 ***** Coïncidence ou non, ce fut à l'époque des Ramsès qu'advint la première grève de l'Histoire.


	29. Retrouvailles et Récit

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR : Christine, merci pour ta review. La réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre.

Merci à AvaTarbleu pour ses suggestions.

 **.**

Nos amis se retrouvent au complet, et des explications sont données avant qu'ils n'abordent la dernière énigme de cette histoire.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - Retrouvailles et Récit

.

o-O-o

.

Le voyage sur le fleuve se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité fasse place aux prémices de l'aube, Rê devint lumière et ils sortirent de la Douât. Severus tourna son regard vers le Dieu-Soleil. Il s'était déjà transformé en Khépri, le Scarabé sacré, et avait rejoint en volant sa barque diurne, laissant en plan les Voyageurs du Temps et celles qu'ils accompagnaient. *****

"Mais... mais il nous laisse en rade alors qu'on lui a sauvé la mise, s'écria Lydie, c'est pas juste !

\- C'est un Dieu, fit Grimoire, que croyais-tu ? Qu'il nous laisserait sa carte et nous inviterait à sa prochaine garden-party ?"

L'Enquêteur en avait gros sur la patate, lui aussi, sa réplique peu respectueuse en attestait, mais le Sorcier y accorda une moindre attention. Quelque chose vibrait dans le ciel, quelque chose de furieusement familier et qui remplissait son coeur de joie.

"Et si vous répariez la roue à aubes ? suggéra Imhotep.

\- _**NON !**_

\- TAISEZ-VOUS TOUS !"

L'impératif les fit hoqueter.

"Papa, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Regarde là-bas, au-dessus des nuages."

Harry concentra sa vision sur l'espace nimbé de lumière, un point s'y déplaçait en faisant des loopings qui ne s'apparentaient même pas à des cercles. Soit c'était un objet céleste erratique, soit c'était un engin (mal) piloté.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce Top Gun à la noix ?! grommela un Grimoire incrédule.

\- Notre planche de salut... ou plutôt, le Tapis Volant qui va nous ramener sur terre."

 _Tapis Volant ?!_

 **"Massacre !"** cria le Gryffondor.

Cétait bien le Chien des Enfers, une fois de plus transformé en carpette XXL, et à voir le sourire du Potionniste, un seul individu pouvait être avec lui.

 **.**

Massacre et son passager jaillirent des nuages avant de s'immobiliser devant eux.

"Encalminés, hein ? Je peux vous remorquer pour un tout petit prix... un bisou par personne !"

 _Oooh, ce cher Alistair !_

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"... dès que j'ai su que vous aviez réussi, j'ai Transplané avec Flûtiau à Memphis, Massacre s'est retransformé et nous avons traversé le ciel à la vitesse du son pour vous rejoindre, expliqua le Minotaure, tandis que les jeunes sautaient à côté de lui.

\- Heureusement que Clarence n'est pas là, il t'aurait mis une contravention. Où est-il, d'ailleurs ?

\- Notre ami demi-Manticore est resté par précaution avec Séthi, bien que la bataille soit terminée.

Et vous, alors ? Vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à raconter ?!

\- Plus tard, Alistair, quand nous serons au Palais."

L'homme-Taureau n'insista pas et la barque, tirée d'un côté par Massacre et poussée de l'autre par Nil, le Dragon, descendit en une plongée paresseuse vers la terre d'Égypte et ses vivants qu'elle n'avait jamais côtoyés.

.

Les rumeurs les plus folles s'exprimaient bruyamment parmi les prêtres et les courtisans massés devant le trône quand l'apparition du Prince les fit mourir. L'interruption ne dura pas. Le vacarme reprit dès qu'ils virent _qui_ était derrière lui.

"Regardez, fit l'un d'eux, Dame Diounout et Dame Nedjemet sont revenues !

\- Par quel miracle ?" lança un autre.

Ils savaient qu'elles avaient été prisonnières d'une ou plusieurs Divinités.

"Ce sont les étrangers qui les ont sauvées."

La foule était partagée entre joie et incrédulité - comment des mortels, tout Mages fussent-ils, avaient-ils pu vaincre des Dieux ? - mais elle dut admettre l'impossible, quand le Chef des Medjaïs raconta qu'ils étaient revenus sur une barque volante faite d'ébène, de cèdre et d'argent. A ces mots les prêtres blêmirent, cela ne pouvait être que la barque nocturne de **R** ê, et personne ne pouvait monter à son bord... sauf s' **IL** l'autorisait.

Cette réalisation calma les Égyptiens et ils purent entendre le rapport que firent les Voyageurs du Temps. Le récit des épreuves dans le Labyrinthe les fit rire, frémir, ouvrir grand les yeux.

Même Alistair n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

"Ah il vous a pas raté, Anubis ! murmura-t-il à son compagnon, j'aurais aimé être avec vous pour vous soutenir.

\- ... et tu aurais été toi aussi soumis à une épreuve.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il aurait trouvé pour moi, le roi des bandelettes ?! Me faire jouer un match de Rugby avec des toreros dans l'équipe adverse ? Me forcer à écouter un discours de Fudge ? Tout ça, c'est de la gnognotte, il m'aurait fallu quelque chose de plus dur à réaliser.

\- Comme rester à côté d'une bouteille de vodka polonaise sans la boire.

\- J'ai dit "plus dur", pas "impossible" !

\- Je crois que je sais ce qui te serait échu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu te serais retrouvé seul, sans personne à qui donner l'amour que tu as dans le coeur. Car c'est ce qui te définit : tu aimes.

Ne renifle pas, s'il te plaît, tu sais que j'ai raison !

\- Sev ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai rien pour me moucher, t'as pas quelque chose ?

\- Non, mais il y a Imhotep à côté de toi. Au point où en sont ses bandelettes..."

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Ramsès et les siens s'étaient retirés dans les appartements royaux, laissant le Vizir Ramas Takouet gérer la suite. Ils étaient épuisés, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient se reposer que quand les derniers voiles d'ombre seraient levés. Ils se tournèrent alors vers Harry et vers Severus, les seuls à être restés avec eux.

Et ce que leur dit ce dernier les foudroya sur place.

"Quoi ?! Vous prétendez que toute cette histoire n'est pas liée aux agissements de Pakhémetnou et au complot contre Pharaon ?

\- Oui, Prince. Je vais vous expliquer. Et vous allez comprendre pourquoi il fallait que je le fasse en privé.

Mais avant, il me faut une confirmation."

Le Sorcier se tourna vers la vieille aveugle qui tremblait comme une feuille.

"Dame Diounout, Nedjemet est-elle la fille du Dieu Seth ?"

Elle ne put que hocher la tête. Maintenant, toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient.

 **.**

"Tu ne l'as pas connue, Sorcier, mais ma fille, Nefret, était d'une beauté qui faisait tourner bien des têtes. Mon frère voyait cela d'un mauvais oeil, il la fiança à quatorze ans avec un noble de Thèbes. Le mariage était prévu pour la saison d'Akhet... mais **Il** est arrivé, lors d'une tempête de sable et l'impensable s'est produit.

Le Dieu Seth et Nefret sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Ils se sont unis une seule fois, mais cela a suffi pour qu'elle soit enceinte. Quand je l'ai su, j'ai prétendu que le fiancé avait été trop impatient et qu'il fallait brusquer les choses. Le mariage eut lieu le lendemain, et Nedjemet est née deux saisons ****** plus tard. Elle a eu une enfance normale, mais...

\- Dame Diounout," fit Severus avec douceur.

La vieille femme tourna vers lui ses yeux morts.

"Puis-je continuer à votre place ?"

Un mouvement de main le lui accorda et le Sorcier entra dans le vif de l'histoire.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Si vous avez pu garder le secret, Seth n'a pas eu cette chance. Les Immortels savent tout, et la naissance de Son enfant, son _seul_ enfant, a sans doute provoqué bien des commentaires à l'Assemblée des Dieux. Malheureusement, quelqu'un a aussi vu dans cette fillette un moyen pour arriver à ses fins. Apophis, le Serpent qui ne vit que pour la destruction. Il avait là un levier de chantage idéal.

 _-_ Mais _quel_ chantage ?!

\- Prince Ramsès, vous connaissez le cycle nocturne du Dieu Rê dans l'au-delà. Il est épuisé et chaque fois, Apophis l'attaque. Rê appelle Seth qui vient à son aide et tue le Serpent...

\- Comme il se doit. C'est _sa_ mission ! C'est ainsi de toute éternité.

\- Que se passerait-il s'il ne le faisait pas ?

\- Rê serait détruit, le soleil ne se lèverait plus jamais et les humains disparaîtraient.

\- Le but suprême d'Apophis. Et il a bien failli réussir cette fois.

\- Justement, que s'est-il passé pour qu'il échoue ?"

Severus détacha de sa ceinture le Miroir de la Vérité et l'agrandit.

"Nous allons très vite le savoir."

 **.**

Ils virent. La détresse - oui, la détresse ! - du Maître des Orages, l'exultation du Serpent monstrueux, qui ne demandait qu'une chose :

 _Désobéis à Rê. Ne vient pas à son secours. Que ton bras ne brandisse pas ton arme contre moi._

 _"_ Comment a-t-il fait pour contourner des ordres aussi directs ?

\- En transmettant son harpon à Harry, son descendant, seul capable de l'utiliser. Il a attendu que nous soyons près d'Apophis pour faire semblant de nous viser.

\- _Semblant ?!_ cria le Gryffondor, j'ai bien cru que son arme allait me couper en deux ! Quand as-tu su...

\- ... qu'il jouait double jeu ? Au même instant. Le Miroir de la Vérité m'a échappé et j'ai vu les yeux de Seth. Ils avaient la même couleur que ceux de Nedjemet."

Harry se tourna vers la jeune femme. Elle le regardait de ses prunelles si particulières, si chaudes, si pleines d'amour.

 _Mon enfant._

Ce qu'il ressentit lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Et tu dis qu'ils se sont mis à pleurer comme des madeleines ? Oooh, j'aurais voulu voir ça !

\- Alistaiiir !

\- Ben quoi ? J'aime voir _notre_ bout d'chou heureux.

\- Moi aussi, mais... Oh, il y a bien du monde ici !"

Les deux compagnons d'âme se retrouvaient en face d'une foule de demoiselles papillonnantes, qui adulaient quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient.

"Mérérou ?!"

Le Scribe leur déclamait ses poèmes.

"T'as vu le regard énamouré qu'elles lui lancent ? chuchota le Minotaure, il mérite bien son nom.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mérérou. Cela signifie 'Celui qui est aimé'."

Severus se figea, comme frappé par la foudre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Le nom... le _nom_ , par Merlin !

\- Oui, eh bien ?!

\- Je sais qui est l'Obscurus qui a volé le Livre de Thot. Et je sais où le chercher ! fit-il en partant à toute allure.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- A la Maison de Vie !"

.

Le Minotaure secoua la tête. Aller à la Maison de Vie signifiait retrouver Morora.

Il n'échaperait pas à un rab d'épinards.

La vie était parfois cruelle.

...

* * *

* Le Dieu-Soleil affiche trois formes au cours de son cycle. Le matin, il est Khépri, le scarabée sacré, à midi, Rê à tête de faucon et le soir, il est Atoum à tête de bélier.

** Il existe trois saisons en Égypte antique, de quatre mois chacune. Nefret a donc accouché huit mois plus tard.


	30. Une vie à défendre

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Merci à Guest pour sa review.

 **.**

On arrive à la fin de l'histoire. Il y aura une dernier chapitre après celui-là et un épilogue.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - Une vie à défendre

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Alistair s'était lancé à la suite de Severus, mais le Sorcier courait si vite vers la Maison du Savoir qu'il le perdit de vue.

"Zut, grogna-t-il, je connais pas l'chemin !"

Il voulu se renseigner. Pas moyen d'en placer une ! Les Égyptiens avaient tous entendu parler des exploits des Voyageurs du Temps dans la Douât, et même si le Minotaure n'y avait pas participé, il était inclus dans l'admiration que les gens leur vouaient. C'était sympa, mais le flot incessant de paroles commençait à alourdir sa tête. Quand le Scribe Mérérou survint et calma la foule, il lui en fut infiniment reconnaissant.

"Viens, je connais un raccourci," avait dit ce dernier, et une course à travers les ruelles et les arrière-cours permit au duo de rejoindre les bâtiments du Savoir sans encombre. Severus était là, pantelant, sous l'œil inquiet de Morora. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir le gobelet de vin qu'elle offrait, tant il perdait le contrôle.

Dans ces situations, le Minotaure savait quoi faire : d'un bond il ceintura son compagnon, de son bras libre il saisit le récipient, le porta aux lèvres fines et en fit doucement avaler le contenu. Evidemment, une potion calmante aurait été plus appropriée, mais il n'y en avait plus. La seule chose supérieure en effet aurait été l'ingestion des Épinards-De-La-Mort de l'intendante, mais, au vu du chaudron, il n'y en avait plus non plus. Une bonne chose. Severus n'y aurait pas survécu.

"Ça va mieux ?"

Le sorcier hocha la tête. Peu convaincu, Alistair le fit s'asseoir sur la meule à grains et attendit qu'il se reprenne.

Il _voulait_ des explications,

et quand il les eut il blanchit.

Merlin, ce qu'elles impliquaient était horrible !

 **.**

"J'avais la réponse, murmura Severus, j'avais la réponse et je n'ai pas compris, sur le moment.

\- Et si tu nous racontais tout ?"

Le Potionniste leva un œil las sur ses amis : Morora, quiète en apparence, était adossée à la réserve d'eau mais le frémissement de ses doigts sur son habit démontrait une certaine nervosité, Mérérou, la perruque de travers sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour y remédier semblait sur le point d'exploser en questions, et Alistair...

Le Minotaure patientait, sachant comment fonctionnait son compagnon.

"Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés dans les Limbes, Pakhémetnou et moi, et qu'il a su que j'étais son descendant, il a commencé à hurler. Il... il pensait sans doute que j'étais comme lui, qu'une ambition sans bornes me guidait. Je l'ai bien déçu sur ce point... Alors il a fustigé mon manque d'ambition, ma peur d'affronter d'éventuels adversaires, du moins c'est ce que je supposais.

\- Ce n'était pas le cas ?

\- Non... en fait, pas au début. Il m'a traité de craintif. J'ai cru à une insulte de sa part, mais le ton sur lequel il l'a dit était plus désolé qu'en colère.

\- Ce qui voulait dire ?

\- Qu'il ne faisait pas allusion à moi, mais à quelqu'un d'autre. _Son_ fils. Senedj, puisque ce nom signifie craintif.

Tu comprends, Alistair, il venait de réaliser que son enfant, qu'il avait visiblement en piètre estime, avait engendré une lignée qui ne s'accordait pas avec sa vision du Pouvoir. Une immense déception pour lui.

\- C'est une façon de penser que l'on retrouve, hélas, chez bien des Sangs-Purs de notre époque.

\- Oui.

\- Booon ! reprit Alistair, que je récapitule : ton ancêtre, criminel et père indigne, t'a renseigné malgré lui sur l'identité de son fils. Un bon point, puisque tu veux protéger ce dernier. Y'aura juste un gros, gros problème, si l'hypothèse que tu as formulée au Palais est exacte.

Comment comptes-tu l'aider s'il est un Obscurus ? Et d'ailleurs, es-tu sûr qu'il en soit un ?

\- C'est une déduction que je pense juste..."

Son regard s'appuya sur la jeune femme.

"... et je n'ai besoin que d'une confirmation. Morora, Senedj était-il un élève de la Maison de Vie ?

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Et qui s'occupait de lui, plus particulièrement ?

\- Le Grand Prêtre Ounech."

Celui qui avait été agressé dans le Temple de Thot par un Obscurus.

La boucle était bouclée.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Ils passèrent deux heures à mettre de l'ordre dans la chronologie des événements, dans ces vies du père et du fils qui avaient conduit au désastre. Morora avait terrorisé le Préposé aux archives, pour obtenir les papyrus officiels, Mérérou traçait, sur indication du Minotaure, des cases reliant par des flèches personnes et circonstances, Severus tentait d'y voir un plan logique qui chasserait les zones d'ombres. Enfin, au bout du bout, il estima qu'ils y étaient arrivés.

"Résumons, fit Alistair, Pakhémetnou a fini ses études à la Maison de Vie, sous la houlette d'Ounech, dont il était l'amant, il y a dix ans. Il est devenu Prêtre de Maât et a commencé son ascension avec pour ambition de devenir Porte-Tongs...

\- Porte-Sandales !

\- C'est pareil. C'est au cours de l'un de ses voyages le long du Nil qu'il a rencontré une jeune femme et que tous deux ont "pataugé dans les marécages". ***** De cette union est né un fils qui doit avoir...

\- ... sept ans, lut Morora, il est venu au monde lors du dernier jubilé de Pharaon.

\- Okay ! Pakhémetnou n'ayant pas la fibre paternelle, il laissa l'enfant à la garde de sa mère qui décéda cinq ans plus tard. Le petit fut déclaré orphelin et les villageois l'envoyèrent au Temple de la ville voisine, pour qu'il puisse apprendre à lire et à écrire. Ce n'était pas par bonté d'âme, ça leur faisait simplement une bouche en moins à nourrir.

C'est là que son père l'a récupéré, l'expédiant sans égards à la Maison de Vie, sous la garde d'Ounech, son âme damnée. Il y a passé ces derniers mois, jusqu'au jour où Pakhémetnou a découvert les Sources de Magie sorcière et compris le Pouvoir qu'elles donnaient. Le "dévoué" Prêtre de Maât a comploté, s'écartant des autres et même de Nedjemet qu'il aimait pourtant comme un fou, tant et si bien qu'il fut déclaré mort, ce qui l'arrangeait encore plus. Seulement...

\- Seulement, conclut Severus, cette disparition était une catastrophe pour Senedj, car ce cher Ounech a vu là l'occasion d'en faire sa chose. Qu'il ait réussi ou non, le gamin est parti il y a dix jours. C'est bien cela, Morora ?

\- Oui, renifla-t-elle, je ne l'ai plus vu à la tablée.

\- A partir de là nous ne pouvons que deviner, mais une chose est sûre : les Obscurus proviennent uniquement d'enfants qui répriment leur Magie, et à notre connaissance, Senedj était le seul qui pouvait en vouloir autant au Grand Prêtre.

\- C'est... c'est terrible qu'il lui ait fait cela au Temple.

\- **Vous n'allez tout de même pas plaindre ce pourri d'Ounech ?!** tonna Alistair.

\- Jamais de la vie ! Mais en l'attaquant dans la Maison du Dieu, le petit a commis un sacrilège. Et pour cela, il y a qu'un seul châtiment :

la mort !"

Les Compagnons d'âme se regardèrent.

 _Commençons par le retrouver, le reste... on y pensera après._

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Rê était au plus haut et tapait sur leur tête quand ils arrivèrent au village natal de l'enfant.

"T'es sûr qu'il s'est réfugié là ?

\- C'est ce que je ferais à sa place."

Alistair observa les environs : à gauche, des roseaux, que le Nil berçait de sa houle, à droite des nouvelles terres, ****** où s'affairaient des paysans, en face, un chemin vers les collines qui semblait voué à écorcher les pieds de ceux qui l'empruntaient.

Severus descendit de sa mule à la hauteur des villageois et revint quelques questions plus tard.

"Ils disent qu'un Esprit leur vole des galettes d'orge.

\- T'avais raison, alors. Par où on commence les recherches ?

\- Nous allons nous séparer. Prends les champs. N'hésite pas à fouiller les cabanes saisonnières et les granges. Moi je vais m'occuper des hauteurs.

\- D'ac !"

Le Minotaure s'éloigna.

Il savait très bien que son compagnon l'avait envoyé sur une mauvaise piste. Tout ça pour qu'il ne soit pas à proximité si cela tournait mal.

Espèce de... de... _de Severus !_

 _ **.**_

Les arbres donnaient une protection avare à l'enfant qui passait d'une ombre à l'autre, se distinguant à peine des troncs noueux.

Avait-il choisi d'être là ?

Non. Il était un fugitif. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre quelqu'un parlerait, que les patrouilles iraient à sa recherche et qu'il serait capturé.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait leur mâcher la besogne.

L'enfant huma l'air. Quelque chose était différent, quelque chose qu'il savait _dangereux,_

et cela le fit trembler.

"Tu n'as pas à avoir peur."

Il tourna violemment la tête en direction d'un endroit vide.

 _ **"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?!**_

 _ **-**_ Hmm, fascinant ! Tu perçois ma présence, malgré le Sort de Désillusion.

\- Le sort de quoi ?"

Il n'eut pas de réponse. A la place un homme apparut du néant. Peau blanche, cheveux noirs... les yeux aussi, comme ceux de son père.

Cela le fit reculer.

 **"Non !"**

Les pierres s'écroulèrent sous ses pieds et le garçon tomba, à côté d'un surplomb qui dominait les remous inquiétants du fleuve.

Le Sorcier Transplana.

Affolé, le gamin recula vers l'extrémité périlleuse. Severus le saisit,

et ce fut comme si s'était déclenchée l'Apocalypse.

La Magie sorcière avait forcé l'Obscurus à sortir et l'affrontait, tandis que les corps roulaient vers l'abîme.

...

* * *

* Métaphore des anciens Égyptiens pour désigner les relations sexuelles.

** Les nouvelles terres étaient les champs qui étaient recouverts de limon fertile par les crues du Nil et donnaient de ce fait de meilleures récoltes.


	31. La Vérité en sa Balance

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, merci pour ta review.

 **.**

 **F** in de l'histoire dans ce dernier chapitre. L'épilogue contera les ultimes heures des Voyageurs du Temps en Égypte antique et leur retour au vingtième siècle.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - La Vérité en sa Balance

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Abandonnés par leur Magie, Senedj et Severus tombèrent dans le Nil.

Ravis de l'aubaine, les crocodiles crurent leur déjeuner servi, _mais..._

un Sort terrible frappa les premiers reptiles sur place, les transformant en sacs Hermès.

Alarmés, les autres stoppèrent leur nage, essayant de voir d'où venait l'assaut. Ils furent vite renseignés. Au-dessus d'eux une masse obscurcit le soleil avant de choir dans l'eau avec un cri terrifiant.

 _ **"GERONIMOOO !"**_ *****

L'Être coula et remonta presque aussitôt, portant les deux humains qu'il déposa sur un tronc bordant le fleuve. Ceci fait, il se tourna vers les enfants de Sobek. *****

"Okay, la maroquinerie en puissance, gronda Alistair, je vais sortir la boîte à gifles !"

 _SBAFF !_

Et d'un.

 **.**

"Maman maman, fit un petit garçon dans un champ proche, je viens de voir voler un crocodile !

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi.

\- Mais c'est vrai !"

La femme secoua la tête. _Ces enfants, quelle imagination !_

 **.**

Bien qu'elle n'ait plus d'objet - Senedj et Severus étant hors de danger - la bagarre faisait toujours rage entre Alistair et les reptiles. Pourquoi ? La réponse était simple : le Minotaure exorcisait la peur qu'il avait ressentie, quand il avait compris dans quel péril s'était mis son compagnon pour sauver le petit.

Crier sur Severus serait sans effet sur sa frayeur.

Taper sur les crocodiles permettait de l'extérioriser jusqu'à épuisement de l'adrénaline. Une dizaine de ces habitants du fleuve passèrent donc du tabassage en règle à des vols planés qui auraient fait blanchir d'hypothétiques aiguilleurs du ciel : ils allaient dans tous les sens.

Les eaux se calmant, Alistair crut qu'il en avait fini avec eux. C'était vrai, mais l'ombre agressive qui montait en ce moment du fond le fit béer.

Ooooh, _ça_ , c'est la taille au-dessus !

 _ **SBAAAFFFF !**_

 _ **.**_

"Maman !

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Y'a un hippopotame qui vole, maintenant."

Cela, ni elle, ni les villageois ne purent le nier. Le pauvre animal atterrit sur l'aire où s'entassaient la totalité de la récolte de blé, attendant d'être battue pour séparer le grain de son enveloppe, et qui permit d'amortir son retour sur terre. Quand l'hippopotame parvint à rejoindre le fleuve, en clopinant, les paysans rendirent grâces à la Déesse Thouéris. Sous le choc et le poids de la bête, le boulot avait été fait.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 **"T'aurais pu te faire tuer !**

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas été.

 **\- Rhôô, Sev, t'es impossible !"**

Ils s'étaient mis hors de danger, abattus plutôt, à côté du surplomb et Alistair avait craqué. Il avait traité son compagnon de tous les noms : de fou, d'inconscient, de Gryffondor refoulé, la pire des insultes. Il avait espéré lui faire admettre sa folie. Macache ! Ce dont il accablait le Sorcier glissait sur lui comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Et il n'occludait même pas, puisqu'il n'avait, pas plus que le gamin, sa Magie à disposition.

Ah oui, au fait, qu'en était-il des énergies magiques ?!

Elles planaient au-dessus d'eux. L'une, lumineuse - celle de Severus- semblait tenir en respect la fumée noire de l'Obscurus, comme Poppy Pomfresh figeait de peur Albus quand elle devait lui faire une piqûre à la moldue. Mais l'équilibre était précaire, Alistair le sentait et il craignait un nouvel affrontement sous peu.

Il n'eut pas lieu.

Le Potionniste se leva, effleura de ses doigts la lueur issue de sa Magie et _l'appela._

"J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais," souffla l'Homme-Taureau.

Severus hocha la tête.

Ayant désormais retrouvé son Pouvoir, il fit face aux volutes sombres qui n'avaient pas bougé et se produisit l'impensable : la noirceur pâlit, les rubans de désespoir perdirent de leur opacité et la Magie de Senedj, _enfin_ , parvint au jour tandis que l'enfant criait.

"C'est... c'est...

\- Une deuxième naissance, oui," murmura Severus.

Il avait franchi un nouveau cap, en matière de guérison, et il en était très heureux. Cela lui avait permis de neutraliser l'Obscurus et de le transformer en Magie bénéfique.

Restait maintenant à faire le plus dur : persuader Senedj d'accueillir cette part de lui-même, cette part sans laquelle il ne se sentirait jamais complet. L'enfant se balançait d'avant en arrière, sans paraître conscient du monde qui l'entourait. Comment toucher son esprit ? Comment lui faire comprendre que la menace de l'Obscurus n'existait plus, et qu'il était libre ?

Ce fut Alistair qui trouva un biais pour y parvenir. Il commença par prendre le petit dans ses bras, le berça, caressa son dos. Le gamin, qui avait oublié les câlins de sa mère, se blottit contre lui, désespéré d'en retrouver le goût et la tendresse. Severus en avait la gorge nouée. Son compagnon comprenait mieux les enfants que lui. Il n'en était pas jaloux, il remerciait simplement Merlin et les Dieux, quels qu'ils soient, pour ce don précieux entre tous.

"Ecoute-moi bien, petit, avait dit l'Homme-Taureau, je vais raconter une histoire, _ton_ histoire. S'il te plaît, ne m'interromps pas avant la fin !

Il était une fois un garçon qui n'avait pas eu de chance dans la vie : il avait grandi sans père, et sa mère était partie au Royaume d'Osiris quand il avait cinq ans. Sans autre famille, il s'est retrouvé seul au milieu d'étrangers, dans une "école" qui lui donnait plus de corvées que d'enseignements. Au retour de son père, il crut que les mauvais jours étaient finis, qu'il aurait droit au bonheur. Cruelle désillusion ! L'homme qui aurait dû le protéger l'envoya sous la coupe du Grand Prêtre Ounech, qui aimait un peu trop les petits garçons, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas survint le premier accident de Magie. Il fut traité de monstre, tant et si bien qu'il engendra un Obscurus.

C'est cette fumée noire qui fait tant de dégâts, fit-il à l'enfant perplexe, et qui signifie que tu n'aimes pas ta Magie.

\- C'est mal, la Ma-gie !

\- Non, petit, souffla Alistair en le serrant un peu plus dans ses bras, la Magie n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise, comme beaucoup de choses, l'important n'est pas ce qu'elle est, mais ce que l'on en fait. Tu as déjà vu des Scribes écrire avec des calames, n'est-ce pas ?"

L'enfant hocha la tête.

"Ces simples morceaux de roseau taillés peuvent aussi bien signer une condamnation à mort qu'un ordre de libération. Dirais-tu que c'est le roseau seul qui a décidé ?"

Brusque négation. Le petit commençait à comprendre.

"Bien. Maintenant, je vais poursuivre mon histoire : ayant accepté sa Magie, le jeune Senedj grandira et deviendra quelqu'un de bien. Il se mariera, aura des enfants qui à leur tour auront des enfants et ainsi de suite..."

Alistair détacha le gamin de ses bras et l'orienta vers le Potionniste.

"Severus est l'un d'entre eux. Il est un grand Magicien, dans le futur, tellement grand que les Dieux l'ont choisi pour venir avec sa famille à l'aide du Pharaon Séthi, ce que nous avons fait. Mais tu sais ce qui lui importait le plus ? Non ?

Toi, Senedj !... Il voulait que ton âme guérisses, que tu aies une chance de grandir avec l'espoir au cœur, et il a tout fait pour ça."

Le Minotaure murmura à l'oreille enfantine.

"Tu peux être fier de lui."

Des larmes perlèrent aux prunelles noires, si semblables à celles du Maître des Potions. Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres pleines et la Magie, acceptée pour la première fois, se fondit à nouveau dans son hôte.

Oui, Senedj était prêt à vivre cette vie. S'il avait un jour un tel descendant... cela en valait le coup.

 **.**

Ce fut quand ils remontèrent sur leurs ânes que le gamin lâcha sa bombe.

"Dis-nous, Senedj, avait demandé Alistair, où as-tu caché ce que tu as dérobé, le Livre de Thot ?

\- _J'ai rien volé !"_ s'était indigné l'enfant.

Encore une énigme qui leur était renvoyée à la figure.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Pressés par le temps, Severus et le Minotaure avaient décidé de Transplaner directement au Temple de Thot. Le Potionniste n'avait pas eu de difficultés à y aller, avec Senedj en escorte, mais Alistair, ne voulant pas laisser leurs montures sur place, les avait suivis avec elles un _Pop !_ plus tard. Comme il n'avait jamais été sur les lieux, l'atterrissage fut approximatif. L'Homme-Taureau se retrouva avec les quadrupèdes au sommet de la plus grande colonne encore debout.

Quand le Sorcier les fit descendre, ils se retrouvèrent entourés par une Patrouille dirigée par le Capitaine Entomologis, qui leur dit que Pharaon était venu à la Maison de Vie, qu'il avait vu les documents sur la table, dont certains n'auraient jamais dû quitter leur coffre et qu'il avait sommé Mérérou de s'expliquer. Le Scribe ne pouvait désobéir à son maître et avait tout raconté...

" ... depuis la troupe vous cherche, le gamin et vous, et je dois vous amener devant Pharaon."

Severus soupira, fataliste. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Séthi soit compréhensif.

" _ **Non mais ça va pas ?!**_ avait hurlé Alistair en secouant le Potionniste comme un prunier, _**tu vas pas y aller ?**_

\- A-t-on le choix ?"

Le minotaure l'avait lâché, et la troupe était partie en entourant le Sorcier et l'enfant.

 **.**

Alistair contempla le flacon qu'il avait volé à son compagnon.

Il n'était pas Sherlock Holmes, mais Nemo l'avait entraîné à l'analyse des faits criminels, et il savait que le contenu dudit flacon allait l'aider à mettre un point final à cette histoire.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

La Grande Salle était pleine à craquer. Pharaon lui-même présidait l'audience.

L'enjeu ?

La liberté ou la mort d'un enfant.

D'emblée, ce fut mal engagé. Les Prêtres ne lui pardonnaient pas l'attaque du Temple. Qu'il ne maîtrisait pas alors son Obscurus, ils s'en moquaient. Il était coupable.

Coupable ! Coupable ! Coupable !

Leur diatribe fut interrompue par un mouvement près des portes extérieures. On entendit un craquement sinistre et le vantail céda.

"'Scusez, Messieurs, fit la voix d'Alistair, mais il y a ici un homme qui tient absolument à témoigner !"

Et il brandit au bout de son poing le corps tremblant du Grand Prêtre Ounech,

bien réveillé.

La foule éclata alors en murmures et imprécations, les Medjaïs eurent beaucoup de mal à rétablir l'ordre et le silence. Quand ils y parvinrent, Pharaon parla :

"Nous aurons beaucoup de... _plaisir..._ à l'entendre."

Severus, sachant que ce pourri d'Ounech pouvait s'en sortir, s'il jouait fin, arracha de sa ceinture la Balance de Thémis, Déesse grecque de la Justice, la fit grandir jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un homme et invita Ounech à grimper sur un plateau, ce que l'homme fit à contrecœur. Puis il montra à tous la plume d'or de Maât.

"Que le jugement soit prononcé !" cria-t-il, en la jetant sur l'autre plateau.

La balance ne bougea pas. Le plateau contenant l'homme restait au sol, les péchés de ce dernier étant plus lourds que la plume de la Vérité et la Justice.

"Maât a jugé !" commenta Severus.

Une clameur monta. Les gens étaient en liesse. Enfin, ce corrompu allait recevoir la monnaie de sa pièce !

Ounech ne pouvait mentir, là où il était, et il déballa tout : ses accointances avec Pakhémetnou, son goût pour les jeunes garçons, jusqu'au fait que c'était _lui_ qui avait fait main basse sur le Livre de Thot. Il en indiqua la cachette.

"Sous son lit, le seul endroit où l'on n'ai pas pensé à fouiller !" s'écria Grimoire qui les avait rejoints, ah on est nuls ! Nemo n'a pas fini de nous chambrer avec cela...

-... sauf s'il le sait pas !

\- Alistaiiir ! Il sait quand on ment, même par omission. Il a un détecteur intégré."

Severus ne les écoutait plus. Ounech ayant été évacué, en attente d'un futur procès dans les règles, celui de Senedj allait reprendre et ils en étaient au même point.

"Gagne du temps, lui souffla l'Enquêteur, je vais chercher de l'aide."

 **.**

L'audience reprit, désespérante.

Un juriste disait à Pharaon que pour son crime, la destruction du Temple de Thot, l'enfant pouvait être condamné à dix années de travaux forcés dans les mines de plomb.

Autant dire la mort en quelques semaines.

Ils en étaient à ce point quand, de nouveau, s'éleva un murmure émerveillé au-delà de la porte qu'Alistair ne s'était pas donné la peine de réparer. Grimoire entra.

"Seigneur... Noble Assemblée... ne croyez-vous pas que l'on devrait demander son avis au principal intéressé ?"

L'Enquêteur s'effaça.

Un homme s'avança. Un homme ? Non, un Dieu. Avec une tête d'Ibis.

Thot.

.

Tous retinrent leur souffle.

Le Dieu-lune s'accroupit, regardant longuement Senedj dans les yeux. Il parut satisfait de ce qu'il y trouvât, car il caressa les cheveux de l'enfant tout en se redressant.

Tour à tour il vrilla ses sombres prunelles dans celles de plusieurs personnes : Morora, qui ne flancha pas, Mérérou, qui n'en menait pas large mais qui tint bon, Nedjemet...

La jeune femme semblait lui adresser une prière muette et il hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

Ceci fait, il se tourna vers Pharaon.

"Fils de Rê, toi seul décides," avait-il dit, et la foule, ne sachant comment interpréter ces mots restait dans l'expectative.

Séthi se leva.

"Bien... l'idée de dix ans de travaux forcés... et des mines de plomb... est intéressante."

Un silence de mort tomba sur l'assemblée.

" **Toutefois !**

Ce sera pour plus tard. Des aménagements doivent être faits pour ce garçon. Dame Morora, tu sera désormais sa mère, Mérérou, tu lui apprendras le métier de Scribe. Vous serez sa famille.

Dame Nedjemet, chère cousine, je te charge de veiller sur lui quand il sera au Palais."

Pharaon tourna enfin ses yeux vers le gamin.

"Quand tu seras adolescent, tu entreras en apprentissage auprès de mon Grand Architecte pour les dix années suivantes, et les seules mines de plomb que tu verras seront celles que tu auras sous tes doigts pour dessiner des monuments à la Gloire des Dieux.

Ainsi tu payeras la dette que tu as envers Thot et envers Pharaon."

 **.**

Il y eut comme une respiration douloureuse et soudain,

les acclamations fusèrent.

Les cris de la foule étaient assourdissants, mais Severus et Senedj n'entendaient rien, ils étaient dans leur bulle. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils ne pouvaient que répéter :

"C'est fini. Enfin, c'est fini."

...

* * *

* Geronimo ! est un cri de guerre utilisé par les parachutistes américains lors de leurs sauts.

Dans la mythologie égyptienne, Sobek est le Dieu-crocodile, Thouéris la Déesse-hippopotame, qui préside aux accouchements, Maât est la Déesse de l'Ordre et de la Justice.

Les Scribes utilisaient des pinceaux pour écrire, l'usage des calames, ces roseaux taillés et trempés dans l'encre est tardif.

 **.**

Nd'A : si vous souhaitez avoir des précisions sur un point de l'histoire, notez-le dans votre review. J'essaierai de donner des explications dans l'épilogue. Sinon, en bas de page la semaine prochaine.


	32. Adieux et Épilogue

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Fin des aventures de nos héros en Égypte antique.

 **.**

Merci à adenoide, ArianaDSnape, AvaTarbleu, Christine, darkcorbeau, Guest, JustPaulInHere, Lilou0803, Melodie Zik Spirit, Miss lyli, Quetsche et ma chère Fantômette pour leurs gentilles reviews. Vous êtes formidables !

Et encore une fois, _bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot - Adieux et Épilogue

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Deux heures étaient passées depuis la fin de l'audition. La liesse et la ferveur n'étaient pas retombées, et pour cause : Pharaon avait décrété qu'ils devaient célébrer ce jour doublement heureux en organisant un festin dans la soirée. Joie supplémentaire pour les petites gens, des douceurs et de la bière leur seraient aussi distribuées et Memphis, de la plus sombre des ruelles aux villas les plus huppées s'apprêtait à la fête.

Adossé à une colonne du Palais, Severus regardait les préparatifs frénétiques se faire sous ses yeux sans pouvoir ressentir autre chose que de la fatigue.

 _Ils avaient réussi sur toute la ligne, il devrait être content, par Merlin !_

Non, il y avait une... absence qui le minait, mais il ne pouvait mettre un mot sur ce manque et cela n'arrangeait pas son blues. Sa famille, au contraire, semblait profiter au maximum de l'atmosphère joyeuse : Elspeth, penchée sur un échiquier, jouait au Senet avec le Prince Ramsès, les deux couvés par Massacre. Lydie parlait Histoire de l'Égypte avec Dame Diounout qui égrenait ses souvenirs. Harry était écroulé de rire devant Sssethos et Aureus, qui avaient trouvé une substance semblable à du chewing-gum et s'étaient lancés dans un concours de la plus grosse bulle, ne réussissant qu'à s'en mettre partout. Alistair, tout sourire, tapait dans le dos de Mérérou, à la limite de lui faire cracher ses poumons, comme s'il racontait la dernière blague à la mode mais le Sorcier savait qu'il abreuvait le Scribe de recommandations sur l'éducation de Senedj, ce que l'air sérieux de l'Égyptien confirmait. Ne manquaient au tableau que Flûtiau, Nil et Grimoire. Il repéra les deux premiers dormant dans un coin, paisibles, le petit Dragon de Lydie sur la tête du rouge et or et l'Enquêteur, venant de l'extérieur, entra dans son champ de vision.

"Où étais-tu ? questionna le Minotaure qui les avait rejoints, cela fait une heure que tu t'es volatilisé.

\- Le Dieu Thot et moi avons ramené le Livre dans Son Temple, répondit Grimoire, puis nous avons parlé.

\- Des choses que l'on devrait savoir ?

\- Juste ceci : notre retour au vingtième siècle est pour ce soir, pendant le festin.

\- **Nom de Zeus !"**

Le Minotaure fonça vers leurs appartements.

"Quelle mouche le pique ?

\- Il va sans doute rendre une dernière visite aux amis qu'il s'est fait ici, ce qui est particulièrement important aujourd'hui. C'est ce que voulait dire Pharaon quand il parlait de journée doublement heureuse. C'est la Fête de Thot. A cette occasion, les Égyptiens sortent et vont offrir des cadeaux à ceux qu'ils apprécient, ceux qu'ils aiment, avec une phrase rituelle et... Severus ? Severus, tu m'écoutes ?"

Le Sorcier s'était figé. Il réalisait enfin que le temps filait et qu'il devrait bientôt quitter une certaine jeune femme. Sans répondre à l'Enquêteur, il fila vers les appartements royaux. Les gardes le laissèrent passer et il arriva devant la porte de Nedjemet.

Il n'eut pas le temps de manifester sa présence,

le vantail pivota et s'ouvrit sur la plus merveilleuse des visions : enserrée dans une robe de lin plissée, les cheveux tressés et parée de bijoux précieux, la jeune femme incarnait la beauté. A nouveau le Sorcier perdit ses moyens, il était si... _fasciné._ À la fois Déesse et mortelle, elle faisait battre son cœur au-delà du possible.

Elle avança, prit la main blanche du Sorcier et y déposa un présent enveloppé de papyrus en disant cette simple phrase :

"Douce est la Vérité."

Il n'eut pas besoin d'explication. C'était la phrase rituelle de la Fête de Thot, elle lui offrait un cadeau.

 _Les Égyptiens offrent des cadeaux à ceux qu'ils aiment._

Cette pensée réchauffa l'âme du Sorcier tandis qu'il ouvrait le papyrus. Sur la feuille brillait l'or et le Lapis-Lazuli d'un Oudjat, l'œil protecteur, au bout d'une longue chaîne.

"Ce pectoral veillera sur toi où que tu soit," dit la jeune femme.

Elle souriait. Ses yeux pétillaient même.

"Nedjemet... ma douce... ce présent...

\- _Chuuut !_

Il est précieux, mais ce que je vais t'offrir maintenant l'est plus encore.

\- Quoi ?! Mais... _Mmmm !"_

Elle l'avait bâillonné d'un baiser. Il le lui rendit aussitôt avec fièvre et ils s'abattirent sur la couche de la jeune femme.

 **.**

Severus et Nedjemet furent très en retard au festin.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Alistair avait couru dans les rues encombrées jusqu'à la Maison de Bière, presque entièrement reconstruite. Son apparition surprit tout le monde : Fournès faillit recracher sa boisson, un de ses collègues mordit son doigt au lieu de la datte qu'il tenait, seul Rachtok n'eut d'autre réaction qu'un sourcil levé un peu plus haut que l'autre.

"Tu sais soigner tes entrées, Minotaure, fit le Gobelin, une raison à ce coup d'éclat ?

\- Ben, euh... on va bientôt partir.

\- Et ?!

\- J'ai pas réglé ta facture. Tiens, voilà !"

Rachtok saisit le tissu qui enserrait une forme longue et solide dont la vision lui coupa le souffle.

"Une barre d'or ! finit-il par couiner, je... tu... tu sais que c'est bien plus que ce que tu me devais ?

\- Je sais, mais je voulais te la donner. Pour que tu la fasses fructifier. Tu es très doué à cela."

.

Alistair quitta un Rachtok muet, en admiration devant l'or qu'il tenait.

 _Je commence à aimer ce métal_ , pensa le Gobelin.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Quand il rentra au Palais, le minotaure atterrit en plein drame : Harry était en larmes et Grimoire ne savait que faire pour le consoler.

"Je lui ai dit que, conformément aux Lois Divines, aucun être vivant de cette époque ne pourra nous accompagner ce soir, quand nous partirons, et... il voulait tant emmener Sssethos."

Alistair hocha la tête. Pauvre Harry ! Il allait souffrir de cette séparation. À moins que...

Hé hé, il ferait bientôt un Serpentard acceptable.

"Les enfants, j'ai un plan tordu."

 **.**

Les minutes avaient fui et le festin battait son plein. Chaque Voyageur du Temps avait rassemblé ses affaires, qui consistaient en quelques sacs et les Portoloins confiés par Asclépios. L'équipe était comme à son arrivée, Flûtiau à nouveau tissu au cou d'Alistair et Massacre absent. Severus pensa qu'Elspeth l'avait renvoyé aux Enfers, pour éviter toute contestation divine. Il posa son regard sur son fils. Harry semblait triste, mais il savait que c'était de la comédie. Ses muscles étaient trop relâchés pour un tel sentiment.

 _Qu'a-t-il donc inventé ?_

Lydie fut la première à partir, le disque solaire étincelant à son front. Elspeth et Grimoire suivirent. Harry, dont le sac à dos remuait bizarrement, n'eut aucune difficulté à rejoindre son époque, de même qu'Alistair.

Severus allait les retrouver quand un cri stoppa son départ. Nedjemet ! Elle courait vers lui, les yeux pleins de larmes. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'échanger un baiser.

Le Voyage reprit, les lueurs disparurent,

et l'Égypte antique retrouva le cours de son Histoire.

 **.**

Lydie vint directement au Bar des Louchébems où Nemo faillit l'étouffer, tant il la serra dans ses bras.

Grimoire fut projeté au Musée du Louvre, où il constata que le texte des stèles avait bien changé.

Harry, Elspeth, Severus et Alistair reconnurent les couloirs de Poudlard sous leurs pas. Le Gryffondor posa à la hâte son sac à dos au sol mais n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir : Albus et Minerva les avaient repérés et cela retarda l'action du jeune homme. Il n'eut pas plus de temps par la suite, une Elspeth surexcitée le tira par la manche pour l'emmener ailleurs.

"Viens, on va le ramener, mais il faut qu'on soit dans une grande pièce et pas dans un couloir, cela ne suffira pas."

Les adultes suivirent, incertains, tous sauf Albus pour qui ces cavalcades n'étaient plus de son âge. Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, Elspeth invoqua son Familier : "Viens à moi, Massacre, Chien des Enfers. Venez, tous les deux !"

Et du néant surgit la toison blanche où se lovait le Serpent argenté.

" _ **Sssethos**_ , s'écria Harry, _**je Sssuis Sssi heureux que tu Sssois là !**_ "

Severus fronça les sourcils.

Il croyait dur comme fer que son fils avait caché le serpent dans le sac à dos.

Mais alors, qu'y avait-il dedans ?

 **.**

Albus était intrigué.

Le sac qu'avait laissé Harry remuait faiblement. Devait-il l'ouvrir ?

La curiosité fut la plus forte.

 _ **"AAAAAH !**_

\- Oh je suis désolé ! fit une voix qui sortait d'un amas de tissu, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Vous êtes Albus Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? Severus m'a beaucoup parlé de vous... Oh, vous êtes pâle comme la lune, vous avez besoin d'une douceur qui vous remette d'aplomb.

Un bonbon au melon ?"

 **.**

EPILOGUE

 **.**

Si les Sorciers avaient cru que leur retour au vingtième siècle leur apporterait l'apaisement, ils se trompaient. Les troubles commencèrent dès que Severus constata avec horreur qu'il n'avait plus le flacon du Sang de la Méduse, et il se mit en colère à l'aveu d'Alistair :

"C'est moi qui l'ai, Sev. Je te l'ai dérobé quand je t'ai secoué comme un prunier, juste avant que la Patrouille vous emmène, Senedj et toi. J'en avais besoin pour réveiller Ounech, pour qu'il crache le morceau devant Pharaon et la cour. Il était dans le coma, rappelle-toi ! J'ai utilisé une mesure...

 **-** _ **Quoi ?!...**_ **Montre-moi le flacon !"**

Le Minotaure s'était exécuté devant son compagnon, ce dernier blêmissant à vue d'œil.

"Il ne reste qu'un quart du volume initial.

\- Ben oui, la mesure a fait du mal au niveau.

\- C'est catastrophique !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- **Parce que désormais il n'y a pas assez de Sang de la Méduse pour ramener quelqu'un à la vie, voilà pourquoi !"**

Le Minotaure avait rentré la tête dans les épaules. Asclépios et Madame Kostic avaient bataillé dur contre Zeus, pour qu' **Il** autorise Severus à ramener trois personnes des griffes de la Mort. La première fut Harry, lors de la bataille finale... et il n'y en aurait pas d'autres.

Devant l'air déprimé de son père, Elspeth avait aussitôt prié Aureus de contacter le Dieu de la Médecine pour qu'Il lui remonte le moral. Asclépios avait accouru et, bien sûr, avait demandé la cause de cette dépression. Au grand désarroi des Sorciers, il s'était mis à sourire à leurs explications.

"Ce n'est que cela ? Donne-moi le flacon, je vais le remplir à nouveau.

\- Le _remplir ?_

\- Eh bien oui !... Tu croyais que je n'avais _que_ ce flacon de Sang de la Méduse pendant tous ces siècles ? J'ai une réserve dans une jarre de grande contenance.

Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ?"

A voir leurs têtes, non.

C'était tout Asclépios, cela, oublier de le leur dire.

Severus fulmina un moment avant de se calmer, et de fourrer le flacon presque vide dans les mains de son ancêtre. Lui crier dessus serait inutile, on ne pouvait le changer. Il resterait à jamais un Dieu humain, dans le meilleur sens du terme, mais, assez souvent, totalement à côté de la plaque.

 **.**

A partir de là, les choses étaient à peu près rentrées dans l'ordre à Poudlard. Si l'on exceptait Rusard, qui râlait tous les jours sur une certaine _momie_ qui perdait ses pièces, la vie avait repris ses rails, jusqu'au jour où une missive de Gringotts convoqua Harry, Severus et Alistair à leur établissement du Chemin de Traverse.

Ils furent reçus par Ragnok.

"Vous êtes ici pour deux affaires. Voici la première : c'est une très vieille lettre qui vous est adressée, Monsieur Dutoréador.

\- A moi ?!

\- Oui. Faites attention ! Elle a beau avoir des Sorts de conservation, elle reste fragile." fit le Gobelin en la tendant avec précaution.

Le cœur des trois Sorciers battit un peu plus vite quand ils identifièrent la matière de ladite lettre : du papyrus.

Alistair la déplia avec le plus de douceur possible.

 _Cher Minotaure,_

 _Je ne pensais pas cela possible, mais tu me manques terriblement. Vous me manquez tous, en fait, même si notre première rencontre a conduit à la destruction de ma Maison de Bière._

 _Votre départ a laissé un vide à Memphis que les années n'ont pas comblé. La vie a continué, certes, mais tous ceux que vous avez_ _rencontrés_ _ont souvent le réflexe de dire : que penseraient-il de tel événement ? Que feraient-il en de telles circonstances ? Même au Palais !_

 _Je le sais par Senedj. Ton protégé est devenu quelqu'un qui compte auprès du Pharaon Ramsès, car cet enfant que j'ai vu grandir - il n'a pas oublié d'où il vient - a réussi ses vies d'Architecte et de Mage. C'est lui qui ensorcelle cette lettre, en ce moment où je m'apprête à quitter ce monde et retrouver les miens, et je sais qu'elle te parviendra intacte._

 _Mais il y a autre chose que je veux te donner avant le grand départ. J'ai bien utilisé l'or que tu m'as laissé, et en compagnie d'autres êtres qui ont été transformés comme moi, j'ai fondé un établissement qui prête aux Créatures, quelles qu'elles soient. J'espère que cette idée me survivra. Si c'est le cas, tu trouveras un document précieux avec cette lettre, j'ai laissé des instructions en ce sens._

 _Il s'agit d'une part dans l'établissement. Je sais que tu feras bon usage de l'or qui te_ _reviendra_ _, car ton_ _cœur_ _est immense et tu ne veux que le bonheur des autres. Il ne pourrait être en de meilleures mains._

 _Les forces me manquent._

 _Minotaure, je te salue. Prends bien soin de ta famille, et quand le temps sera venu pour toi de franchir l'ultime frontière, il y aura un Gobelin qui t'accueillera, une coupe de bière à la main._

 _ **R**_ _achtok._

 _Tenancier,_

 _banquier,_

 _ami._

 _ **.**_

Un grand silence suivit, seulement troublé par les reniflements d'Alistair. Severus jeta un regard au deuxième document. Même s'il ne payait pas de mine, il était tout à fait légal. Alistair allait toucher plusieurs milliers de Gallions par an.

"Hum... je suggère que nous laissions Monsieur Dutoréador se remettre de ses émotions et que nous allions régler l'affaire qui vous concerne," fit Ragnok en fixant les deux autres Sorciers.

Ils le suivirent. Pas loin. Ils n'eurent même pas à prendre le wagon. Le Gobelin désigna une porte sans serrures qui, d'après ses dires, n'existait que depuis la veille. Il y avait une inscription qui en barrait le milieu :

 _Ce que contient cette voûte appartient à Harry Potter et à Severus Snape,_

 _autant qu'ils lui appartiennent._

Le vantail disparut dès qu'ils approchèrent et leurs regards se posèrent sur le tableau qui trônait, solitaire, au fond de la pièce. Une femme y était représenté, une femme qui s'éveilla doucement quand Harry bredouilla :

"M'man... _**MAMAN !"**_

C'était bien Lily. La Lily que Severus avait rencontré dans le Labyrinthe d'Anubis, celle qui avait désormais son âge.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Les Sorciers vécurent le retour à Poudlard dans un brouillard qui ne voulait pas les lâcher. Ce ne fut que lorsque le tableau fut installé sur un des murs du bureau de Severus qu'ils revinrent à eux. Alors les questions fusèrent, de part et d'autre, et la belle Lily ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler. Elle leur apprit, sur le moment et dans les jours suivants qu'Anubis, en accord avec Seth, l'avait placée comme 'esprit gardien' de Nedjemet sa vie durant.

"... Elle a eu une existence heureuse, tu sais, dit-elle un jour qu'elle et le Potionniste étaient seuls dans le pièce, elle a épousé le Scribe Pentaour et ils ont eu trois fils. Elle a eu le temps de connaître ses petits-enfants avant de quitter ce monde."

Severus avait souri sans répondre. Tout doucement, l'amour qu'il avait perdu lui était devenu moins douloureux. La patience et la tendresse de Lily y étaient pour beaucoup.

La semaine de la rentrée des Professeurs mit un peu d'animation dans l'école, et Severus s'absentait plus souvent. Lily taquinait le Serpentard sur le sujet. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait devenu enseignant, et surtout, qu'il le serait toujours seize ans après, tant il pestait sur le niveau médiocre des Cornichons auxquels il devait apprendre le Noble Art des Potions.

"Voyons, Sev, il ne sont pas nuls à ce point ?

\- Non, ils sont pires ! Je crois que je préférerais repartir dans le passé, à cause des Dieux, et affronter leurs Créatures plutôt que de supporter ces terreurs miniatures une année de plus."

 **.**

Ouille !

La-Phrase-À-Ne-Pas-Dire.

L'Employé du Destin sauta sur l'occasion.

Cela tombait bien. Zeus avait un gros problème à résoudre, du côté de Troie.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

Vous l'avez compris, nos héros vont bientôt repartir pour de nouvelles aventures. Mais cela ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Je publierai en attendant une série de drabbles sur le thème des phrases malheureuses. Premier chapitre demain.


End file.
